Ryoshuu
by petthekat
Summary: Three years after the events of Penance, Leonardo continues to linger in a state of solitary grief. However, when Master Splinter sends him on an urgent mission that takes him far away from New York, Leonardo realizes he must battle through his despair - or risk never returning home again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. Raise your hand if you're ready for a Leo-centric story following the events of Penance! -raises own hand- -waves it wildly-

Excellent. Let's carry on then.

This story is set three years after the events of Penance. Needless to say, spoilers for that story. If you haven't read it yet, go do so! Or you can just read this one. You'll get the gist of the events from this story, I suppose. Also, good news for anyone who enjoyed the appearance of a certain character from my Raphril fic _Therapy_ (and two one-shots) – Melanie! She will be a part of this story. If you're not familiar with her, don't worry – there's no important information about her that isn't included in this story.

I've never written a story focusing on Leonardo before. Let's see how this goes! As with most of my fics, this will start with silliness and nonsense that has some semblance of a purpose but is mostly used for entertainment.

This story is rated for violence, adult language and possible adult situations in the future.

* * *

"HAPPY MUTATION DAY!"

The chorus of voices seemed to grow louder every year. But then again, that was to be expected when the overzealous Hamato family refused to stop growing. Laughter and hugs assaulted the four mutant turtles as they climbed out of Casey's ratty old van. Michelangelo jumped out first, his eyes lighting up as he drank in the surprise party with delight. April's farmhouse was decorated to the nines, complete with streamers and two fold-up tables full of food, all of which sat against the backdrop of the glittering lake behind April's old home. A willow tree loitered over the edge of the water and housed a precariously hung tire swing, just waiting for reckless fun.

"Whoa! Check it out, guys!" Mikey exclaimed, looking up at an excited shout from the porch.

"Aw, guys! I didn't know they were here!" Melanie lamented, arms full of paper plates and cups. She tossed them carelessly on a table and ran full-speed, leaping into Mikey's arms with her characteristic grin.

"It's okay, pretty face," Mikey spun her in a circle with a happy shout. "I can't believe you guys did all this for us!"

Raphael hopped out behind him, pushing his brother out of the way with a grin. "Well, would you look at that?" he eyed the layout approvingly.

A pair of green hands gripped the door and next came Donatello, a laugh escaping him as he took in the party set up. A sneaky arm looped with his and April O'Neil beamed up at him, tugging him along. "Come on! See what we did, D!"

Casey shut the van door with a snicker. "Yeah, check out every single birthday sign you can buy at the dollar store," he rolled his eyes, though he quickly adopted an innocent smile when a lovely dark-skinned girl thwapped him on the head affectionately.

Aniyah protested amiably, "Hey, some of this stuff was hand-made, thank you!"

Wrapping her up in an arm, Casey pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yeah yeah, we know you can look at Pinterest, Aniyah. Good job!" She poked his ribs and laughed, yanking Raphael by the arm and forcing him to join the couple over at the picnic tables.

As the others raced off towards the lake, the last Hamato stepped out of the van and dropped silently to the ground, blue eyes taking in the beautiful summer afternoon and the thoughtful party their human friends had put together. He shut the sliding door behind him, his hand lingering for a moment. Before he turned around, he smiled softly to himself. He knew she was there before he turned to face her. "Happy Mutation Day," April smiled up at him knowingly, standing on her tiptoes to hug her friend around the neck.

"Thanks," Leo returned the embrace for a moment before pulling away, his gaze shifting to the sunny landscape. It was a brilliant idea, really – he and his brothers rarely got to go outside the city and April's farmhouse was secluded enough for all of them to enjoy the outdoors in peace. Besides, there were really too many of them to party in the sewers nowadays, even if Master Splinter allowed it.

In the distance, laughter rolled off the gathering group near the lake's edge, Raphael and Casey tussling about something and making the others squeal and jump out of the way. April giggled and shook her head, her eyes returning to Leonardo. "I can't believe you guys are nineteen," she poked his bicep teasingly. "You're getting to be old turtles!"

Leo chuckled, making no motion to join the others at the tables. "Yeah. It's pretty amazing," he looked down at his friend and raised a brow ridge. "Are you shrinking?" he teased.

April made a face at him. "Shut up. Just because you guys all had a growth spurt last year!"

"Everyone except Mikey," Leo smirked, wincing when he saw Raphael leap at the aforementioned brother, knocking them into a tangled nest of pastel-colored streamers. April snickered as the turtle in question tumbled off Raphael with a screech and fell straight into the lake. The laughing pair shook their heads.

"Then again," April continued. "Maybe height is the least of Mikey's worries."

"Mm," Leo nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a long afternoon of swimming, eating and general "tom foolery," as Master Splinter called it. Their large brood did plenty of damage to both food and furniture but that was, again, one of the bonuses of using the old farmhouse. Most of the stuff there was broken anyway and even if it wasn't, no one was really using it. Even the old wooden lake dock wasn't necessarily _safe, _but of course, that didn't stop anyone from running down its length and leaping off the end into the freezing cold water.

Aniyah danced into view from behind a tree and struck a pose. "How do I look in my new swimsuit?" she asked April and Mel, the latter of whom wolf-whistled.

"Way too hot to be with Casey!" she called out with a laugh, shrieking wildly when Casey snatched her around the middle and dragged her to the dock's edge. "Ahh! Mikey!" she exclaimed before – _splash_! Casey collapsed with laughter until Aniyah grabbed his ear and Mikey assisted Melanie by jumping in the water and picking her up – only to toss her again into the depths. "Ahh! Some help you are!" she splashed the laughing turtle, giggling wildly when he ducked under the water and encircled her from behind, peppering her neck with kisses.

On the edge of the dock, Donnie dangled his legs in the water. "Do you know," he said thoughtfully, only vaguely aware no one was listening to him. ", it's very possible we came from a lake just like this. If we weren't bred in captivity, I mean. Which is also a possibility. But just imagine! We could have been born - "

" - not total dorks?" Raphael interrupted with a smirk. "Sorry, Don. I think you were doomed from the start." He fell comfortably next to his brother and settled an arm around his shoulder.

"Just like you were born a total brute?" the purple-banded teased in return, even as Raphael slapped a hand against his brother's plastron affectionately.

"Yep," he said proudly, grinning out over the lake.

"I am like the fastest swimmer in the world," said Mikey to no one in particular.

Casey settled down on the other side of Donnie, a soda in hand. After hovering nearby for a few minutes, Leonardo joined them, his absent gaze across the lake. The others looked in the same direction, but Leonardo was the only one who wasn't pulled in the direction of the floating dock in the center of the murky water.

"Ooh, yeah." Casey smirked. "I can definitely deal with this." Raphael and Donnie snickered, nodding as they watched the three swimsuit clad girls – April, Melanie and Aniyah – situate themselves on the wooden island as they chatted amicably in the distance.

"Man, April is white," Raphael commented with a laugh, watching as the redhead carefully settled a floppy hat on her head to shield her face.

"She's perfect," said Donnie with a dreamy smile.

Mikey popped up in front of them and heaved himself onto the dock, spraying the lot of them with lake water. "Dude!" Casey groaned. "I just dried off!"

"Too bad!" the turtle quipped with a snigger, grabbing Casey up into a dripping wet hug. Of course, that turned into a wrestling match that ended in the water. From their spot at the center of the lake, the girls watched with matching smirks.

"I mean, seriously. Can like, five minutes go by without one of them grabbing the other?" Melanie smoothed sunscreen over her arms.

"Mm, nope." Aniyah adjusted her sunglasses. "We've been together for over two years now and I don't think I've ever seen Casey sit still for more than ten minutes," she said with a shake of her head.

"BOO!"

The girls shrieked as Raphael burst from the water right next to their floating island and then dissolved into laughter. "Lame," he informed them, grabbing the decking and pulling himself up easily. He shook off his limbs away from the girls.

"Raph, you're in my sun," Melanie complained from where she lay stretched out on her rainbow towel. He responded by flickering cold water on her bare stomach.

"So does Casey still spell your name wrong?" April asked Aniyah curiously, shifting to the side as Raphael took a seat next to her.

"Wait," Raphael interrupted. "I know the answer to this." He pointed at Aniyah. "_Yes._"

"I mean, really," Aniyah dropped her head back and turned her face to the sun. "How hard is it? Two and a half years!"

"I love your name," Melanie turned onto her stomach and curled her toes in the air. "How did you parents come up with it?"

"Well," the other girl said languidly. "My folks moved to New York before I was born and they were really nervous. They didn't speak any English and lived in a teeny little one-room apartment. For a while, they were afraid they made a mistake. Then they found out they were pregnant with me and – I don't know, they said it was a such a good omen for them. They knew they were in the right place. So my dad named me Aniyah, which is Haitian for messenger from God." April and Melanie 'awwed' in unison.

"That is so beautiful," Melanie said, propping her chin in her hands, before continuing on with a sigh. "My parents named me after a soap opera actress."

Raphael leaned on an elbow. "Well, that explains why you're so dramatic," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and what's your excuse?" April grinned at him.

"Yeah, _Raphael-a," _Melanie giggled, ducking away from Raphael's swipe in her direction. April shook her head and turned to look across the lake. She spotted her boyfriend there, laughing shoulder to shoulder with Casey and Mikey on the dock. She waved and Donnie waved back, his grin warming her even across the distance. April's lips fell into a soft smile as she looked beyond the trio, pausing at the tree that lingered over the picnic tables.

Leonardo stood alone, arms folded and eyes turned away. No matter how long she watched him, he didn't turn in her direction.

* * *

Evening fell.

The group crowded around a campfire near the lake's edge, flames carefully maintained by Donnie. Outstretched on blankets, munching on snacks and sodas, the lot of them exchanged stories and jokes as the night wore on. April leaned further against Donnie's plastron with a satisfied smile, her face turning to peer up at his tenderly. He returned it in kind, red eyes never absent the adoration he'd held for her since day one. _I love you, _she mouthed. He responded by curling his arms around her and murmuring the same.

Across the fire, Raphael and Casey were regaling the others with the story of their latest Purple Dragon beatdown, complete with full combat reenactments and sound effects. "Well, at least you two are better at fighting together now than you were before," Aniyah said wryly, making a face at the others. "The day I met these two – You know, when they stopped those guys from mugging me? They literally ran into each other. Boom. Into the dirt."

"Hey, we still saved the day!" Casey pouted. "You got to keep your stuff – _and _scored a date with me!"

Raphael fell to his spot next to the fire. "Yeah," he said dryly to Aniyah. "I've been meanin' to apologize for that for years. Now you're stuck with him." Aniyah shrugged, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'm okay with that," she nuzzled Casey's cheek, cooing over him even as he grew increasingly flushed and embarrassed.

"Okay, okay!" he wiggled out of her grip.

It was then that Leonardo spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Where's Mikey and Mel?"

* * *

Animals hooted and called out in the night forest, but Melanie and Michelangelo paid them no mind as they tumbled into the darkness, wrapped in one another's arms. Mikey stooped low and curled his arms around the backs of Mel's legs and lifted her high, his other hand jumping up to her face as their heated kiss sent them further into the woods. The campfire wasn't too far away – they could still see the light if they cared to look – but this was secluded enough.

Lowering her to the forest floor did little to loosen Mikey's grip, Melanie's body a welcome warmth against his own. The kiss grew more heated and Melanie's sneaky hand found his, bringing it around to the bikini top she wore over a pair of shorts and his fingers began to make quick work of it – and then he stopped, his eyes suddenly wide and mouth drawing away from hers.

"What?" Melanie asked, pouting at the sudden lack of contact. Mikey's blue eyes slowly scanned the area of forest around them.

"Mel..." Silence floated between them.

Melanie's heart-shaped face grew more and more annoyed with every passing second. "Don't say it, Mikey. Do... not... say it - "

"_This is just like a horror movie!_"

Melanie groaned, a hand sliding down her face even as Mikey continued adamantly. "I mean, dude! Think about it," he gestured wildly. "A group of teenagers partying at a secluded lake – at night! And then two of them sneak off to hook up! That's like – _every single horror movie ever!" _

"Aw, Mikey! Come on!"

"We'd be the first to die and you know it!"

"Nothing is out here, Mikey!"

"Yeah, that's what the people in the movies always say."

"Dude, come on -" A shadow formed to their left and they both screamed, Melanie falling over her own feet in an effort to hide behind Mikey. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" she shrieked, gripping his shell frantically.

Out of the shadows, Raphael snickered and shook his head. "_What_ are you two idiots doing?"

The pair stared and Melanie dropped her hands, shooting a glare at Mikey, who shrugged sheepishly. "Well, nothing now!" Melanie said with a huff.

Mikey pointed behind them at the woods. "We were trying to keep safe from the homicidal maniac in the hockey mask," he told his brother plaintively.

Raphael raised a brow ridge. "You mean Casey?" he inquired.

"Ugh, whatever." Melanie grabbed her boyfriend's arm and tugged him back to the campfire with Raphael following close behind, laughing all the while.

* * *

The activity grew tired and lazy, with most everyone still lounging around the dying fire and talking in small groups. Away from the warmth and light of the flames, Leonardo stood near the lake's edge, arms folded over his plastron and gaze unfocused. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there before he heard movement to his side.

"Hey there," April gestured. "Mind if I join you?"

Leo glanced at her and shook his head politely, moving down to the bank and settling on the edge. April took a seat next to him and for a few minutes, they watched the lake water roll up the grassy embankment in sync with the warm summer wind. Leonardo enjoyed the silence, the distant voices of the others faint and unintelligible. After several minutes of quiet reflection, April shifted next to him and extended her hand.

"Got you something for your Mutation Day," she said, nudging his arm cheerfully. Leo accepted the small wrapped gift with a grateful smile. When his green fingers worked off the paper, it revealed a photo housed in an beautiful bamboo frame. The elegance of the intricately carved wood stood in stark contrast to the photo within, a wild group shot of the four brothers and all of their human friends. "Remember this?" April asked gently. "We took it a few months ago at Mel's birthday."

"I remember," Leo murmured, his fingers smoothing over the decorative designs on the corner of the frame as he studied the faces in the photo. Donnie in the back, still the tallest of them all, his arm looped around Mikey's neck, who grinned wildly from his spot. Melanie crouched in the front, flashing peace signs. Aniyah to her side, sticking out her tongue and Casey behind her, arms folded over his chest and cocky grin in place. Raphael just next to him, an arm on Casey's shoulder and a snarky smirk his only consolation towards a smile. April stood next to Leo, a laugh frozen in place from her corner, her hands on Aniyah's shoulders.

Leonardo stood in the back, only a slight quirk to his lips in place of a smile, hands at his sides.

"Thank you," Leo turned the frame over in his hands, carefully replacing it in the wrapping and holding it in his lap.

His hands stayed there and, after a few seconds ticked by in silence, April placed a hand over his and squeezed his fingers. "You should come back to the fire. Apparently, Raph has a funny story about Mikey and Mel," she tried, tilting her head at him teasingly. "Sounds like it'll be good."

Leonardo met her gaze briefly, the wrapping paper crinkling loudly in his lap. He barely suppressed the urge to flinch. "I will soon," he promised. When April frowned in response, he turned over his hand in hers and returned the squeeze. "Really."

The redhead sighed quietly. "Leo..."

"Oh, come on guys!" The solemn pair looked up at the sound of Mel's desperate plea and quickly spotted the source of her distress. "Don't do it, Mikey!" Mel exclaimed, hurrying towards her boyfriend.

"Too late!" Raphael shouted gleefully as he and Casey released their holds on the massive slingshot holding Mikey at its center. The smallest turtle rocketed into the air with a very long, increasingly high-pitched shriek that followed his descent into the pitch-black lake, a splash in the distance cutting off the last of his hysterical yelp. Off to the side, Donnie held up his fingers in an 'L' and complimented them on their angle implementation.

April and Leo exchanged amused glances. "See?" April stood and held out a hand to the blue-banded turtle. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

Morning came too early and far too bright.

The farmhouse was quiet, streamers and food-stained paper plates mixed in with the exhausted teenagers that littered the various pieces of old and worn furniture. Warm light dotted with dust filtered in through the windows and cast a yellow-orange glow over the sleeping group of teens, prodding insistently even as most of them pushed wakefulness away.

Leonardo looked over his friends and family from his spot near the door. They'd pretty much fallen asleep where ever they'd dropped last night, which meant most of them were a tangle of limbs on the couch or armchair. Mikey was face-down on the floor, his face buried in his forearm.

Shaking his head, Leo turned and slipped quietly out of the farmhouse door. The front porch felt warm beneath his feet despite the early hour and the desire to curl up on the steps and bask in the sun was fervent. One of the side effects of his species, he supposed.

Leaning against the aged railing, Leo closed his eyes and accepted the soothing morning rays, the welcome winds that stirred the trees. It was so different out here, away from the city. The wild urge to take off into the woods and never return tugged powerfully at his mind.

"Leo?"

The brief tranquility evaporated. Leonardo straightened slowly, though he did not turn in the direction of his brother. Donnie approached anyway, one hand curled around a mug. "Coffee?" his brother offered with a smile.

"No, thank you."

Donnie lowered the mug, his eyes flickering uncertainly. He took a sip from it himself and turned to face the direction of Leonardo's gaze. "Sure is beautiful out here," Donnie commented. When Leo said nothing in reply, Donnie bit his lip and glanced sidelong at him. "Hey, Leo..."

"Man!"

The two turtles turned to face Casey Jones as he exited the house with a yawn. "I feel like total hell," he grinned at his friends. "Which means it was an awesome time, am I right?"

Leo looked away from Donnie, but he didn't miss the annoyed exhale from his younger brother. Casey adjusted his wrinkled shirt. "Anyone want to come with me to the store? I gotta pick up some -"

"I'll go," Leo volunteered, moving away from the railing with a quick step.

Casey blinked in surprise and then shrugged. "Alright, sure. Let's go." Without another word to Donnie, Leo stepped off the porch with Casey and hopped into the van. As they sped off in the direction of the lone convenience store, he chanced a look in the side mirror.

Donnie stood where he'd left him, alone against the large silhouette of the house, his eyes low and shoulders slumped. When they returned a few minutes later, Donnie had gone inside. Only the mug remained, coffee now cold.

* * *

"Leonardo."

Fingertip paused on the corner of his page, Leo glanced up at the sound of his father's voice. Master Splinter waited at the edge of the living room, clawed hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to speak with you in the dojo."

Leonardo glanced quickly at Raphael, who only shrugged in reply.

Setting aside his novel, Leo stood from the couch with a nod and followed their sensei into the dojo. Without being asked, he closed the door and knelt respectfully on the mats, hands on his knees. When Splinter took a similar position across from him, Leo looked up and waited patiently for him to speak.

The familiar cadence of the dojo offered him some semblance of comfort, the sights and smells as natural and soothing as the many memories he'd made there.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter drew his attention and Leo met his gaze. "I have received a letter from Japan."

Leo's brows furrowed. This wasn't what he had been expecting. To be honest, he'd thought this might have something to do with the fact that the refrigerator door had been hastily replaced with a piece of cardboard painted with an unconvincing door handle, but hey. That wasn't his fault and he was more than ready to explain _that _story to Splinter.

"Do you still know people in Japan, Sensei?" asked Leo, confused. This was the first he'd heard of Splinter making contact with anyone from his previous life – aside from Oroku Saki, of course. Master Splinter nodded gravely.

"I did not communicate with anyone for many years. However, I reached out to a family friend to tell him of the Shredder's death. Oroku Saki had terrorized more families than mine, after all. I thought it prudent to inform the others of his defeat." Leo nodded, his jaw clicking rigidly.

"Now my friend had written to me again. And he is... in trouble," continued Splinter, his tone strangely weary. Leo straightened in his spot.

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

"Oroku Saki was not the only menace to come out of our land, I am afraid. A dangerous group of highly skilled warriors besiege my friend's village with increasing hostility, laying waste to their lands and killing any who stand in their way. They attack from the mountains during the night and care not for the children and families who live there."

"Why don't the people fight back?" Leonardo asked, frowning.

"They are simple farmers," explained Splinter. "They are not trained in combat. They cannot defend themselves and they are too far from the cities to receive assistance. I am afraid they have already lost many who might have been capable of protecting them."

Leo looked away, his gaze thoughtful. "Why would they do that? What could the farmers possibly have that would cause them to attack over and over again?"

"They do not know the reason for the attacks," Splinter admitted with a twitch of his whiskers. "Kiyoshi says they are unprovoked and occur at random. The warriors take little or nothing when they arrive, only seeking to destroy and do harm."

"Kiyoshi?" questioned Leo.

Splinter nodded. "Kiyoshi Akira, the leader of the village. He was a close friend from my youth and now he pleads for my help, despite knowing of my mutation."

Leo lifted his eyes to Splinter's, an uncomfortable feeling of panic welling inside his chest. "Are you going to travel to Japan to help him, Master?"

"No." At Leo's confused stare, Splinter rose to his feet and clasped a hand over the top of his cane. After a long moment of silence, he turned to face Leonardo stoically.

"It is you that will help these people, Leonardo. It is you that will go."

Jumping to his feet, Leonardo hurried after his father. "Wh – _What? _What do you mean, I'll go?" When Splinter turned away and moved to cross the dojo, Leonardo stumbled behind him, his blue eyes wide. "Sensei, you can't be serious."

"I am perfectly serious, Leonardo," Master Splinter placed both hands on the top of his staff and looked over his shoulder, dark eyes on the mantle displaying his family photo. "You are my eldest son. You are the leader of our clan once I am gone. You will act on my behalf – on behalf of the entire Hamato clan."

He shifted, his eyes on his bewildered son, his hands unnaturally tight on the cane.

"You will go to Japan in my place. And you will put a _stop _to this."

* * *

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaaaaand …. go!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am so glad you guys are as excited as I am. 3 You are seriously the best. Also, I got a promotion at work which means a lot of things but most importantlyit means I have less time to daydream at work (ha!) so my chapters for this fic might take a little longer than my other stories. Don't be worried if I don't update for a bit. I promise I won't let it be more than 2 weeks between updates, though. That would drive me insane.

And yes, I did re-watch TMNT (2007) specifically to write one of these scenes. As if I needed a reason. That movie is freaking awesome. Not the villains, they were lame. But the _characterization_... the _fights_. Unf. Beautiful.

Here goes!

* * *

As usual, Michelangelo was the first to break the silence. "But how long are you gonna be gone?" he asked, arms folded on his knees. Leo could see he was trying to keep a straight face, trying not to show how bothered he was. Unfortunately for Mikey, he was pretty transparent. His discomfort read in his hunched shoulders and shimmering blue eyes.

"Just a few weeks, Mikey." Leo shouldered his bag with a sigh. "It won't be that bad."

"I don't get it," Raph frowned, his arms folded over his plastron. He looked disgruntled. "Why is Master Splinter sending you alone? If this village really is in trouble from a whole band of warriors, we should all go."

Donatello leaned against the arm of the couch nearby. "It would be pretty difficult to transport four full-grown mutant turtles, Raph. This is simpler." He glanced at Leo and offered a placating smile. "Besides, we have to stay here to protect the city."

Raphael tossed up his arms. "New York City lasted a long time before we came around, Donnie. Us bein' gone for a few weeks wouldn't make that much of a difference!"

"Actually, crime rate in the city has dropped 12% in the last five years," said Donnie sensibly. "So we _are _making a difference."

"Wow," said Raphael dryly. "A whole 12%. They should build us a memorial or somethin'."

Donnie huffed. "In a city with millions of people, that's pretty substantial, you know."

"Are you _sure _you have to go, Leo?" Mikey jumped up and shuffled over to his brother. "I mean – Like, what if we need you? Who's going to lead us while you're gone?"

"Ooh, I think that means _I'm _in charge," Raphael grinned. "Get goin', Leo. Japan needs you!"

Mikey's eyes widened and he threw himself at Leo's feet. "Oh, god! Doooo-o-o-on't gooo!" he pleaded, gripping Leo's arms.

The turtle in blue rolled his eyes and swatted Raphael's arm. "Stop scaring him – Mikey, stand up."

Helping his little brother to his feet, Leo led Mikey a few steps away from the others. To his surprise, his little brother sniffled and moved closer into his grip, the sensitive motion stirring Leo out of his stupor. Mikey may have been a crybaby when they were much younger, but it had been a long time since he'd actually seen him tear up and some of his annoyance faded away as a result.

This hadn't been an easy thing to tell his brothers, but some hard, gritty part of him – something he was uncomfortable thinking about – had been glad to do it. Pleased that his brothers would notice his absence. Glad to tell them he'd be going... away. It was such a struggle to get a moment alone here, these days in particular. He'd finally be able to get some peace.

No one to bother him or touch his things or try to cheer him up. Just... nothing.

Still, seeing his little brother so upset softened his heart. Leo touched Mikey's shoulder and then tugged him into a hug, hand on his brother's smaller shell. "Hey, bro. It's okay. I'll be back before you know it," he murmured. Mikey inhaled shakily and Leo knew he was trying to steady himself in front of Raph and Donnie. And maybe Leo, too. But Mikey had never been that great at keeping things to himself, emotions included. He wasn't like the other three, all of whom tended to keep things bottled up for years like a fine red wine.

"But we've never been apart like this," Mikey said in barely more than a whisper, his words muffled by Leo's arm. Leo pulled away a bit and swiped at his brother's cheeks to clear it of tears.

"I know," Leo said quietly. "But we're not little kids anymore. We can be.. separate." Brushing a hand over Mikey's head, Leo watched him carefully. "But we're brothers, too. So no matter how far away we are, we're still together. Got it?"

Mikey seemed to take comfort in that and he nodded, the last of his tears drying. "Just stay out of trouble and do what Master Splinter says," Leo instructed, pulling back.

Mikey considered this. "What about what Raph says?"

"No. Don't do that."

"Okay, sounds good." Mikey finally smiled again and Leo squeezed his shoulder once before turning back to the other two.

Before he had a chance to speak, Master Splinter appeared. "Leonardo. Your plane leaves shortly. You should leave."

Leo nodded and re-shouldered his bag. Eyeing Raphael and Donnie in turn, he finally gave in with a sigh and hugged them both, loose arms around their shoulders before he turned away, curiously afraid to meet either of their gazes.

"Bye, guys."

He hopped up the steps of the lair to the exit, his fingers growing tight around the pack strap. When he glanced back, his three brothers stood gathered together. Raphael gave him a weak, uncertain wave, his expression tight. Blue eyes shifted to Donatello. "Be safe, brother," said Donnie. Leo studied him for a moment before giving a faint nod in reply. Then he turned and headed out into the sewers with Master Splinter.

* * *

Once they reached the ladder to the surface, Leo paused. For the first time since his initial meeting with Sensei about the trip – all of twenty-four hours ago – he was assaulted with apprehension, a nervous clenching under his plastron that suddenly had him wishing for the dark comfort of the lair. When Master Splinter had first spoken to him about this mission (and he'd let it properly sink it), his first reaction had been a swift course of relief.

He was getting out of New York. Away from his family, away from their comforting words. Away from all the cutting, biting, nagging memories that bit and irritated like fleas. New York City in Leonardo's mind had settled under a hazy wave of blue, everything foggy and distorted in his mind's eye so that even when he was with friends and family, it was hard to stay focused. He could feel himself being pulled away from every moment, never truly engaged in whatever was going on around him, distant in a thousand ways from the others.

This was what he needed, nevermind the fact that _he _was needed by these people, these friends of his father and his clan. This renewed purpose was invigorating, if not a little frightening as well. "Sensei..." Leo glanced uncertainly at his adoptive father.

Splinter inclined his head in Leonardo's direction and his clawed hand rose, touching his shoulder lightly. "You will be fine, my son," the rat assured him.

"How do you know?" asked Leo, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice without his brothers there to bear witness.

"Because I have great faith in your strength... and your compassion," Splinter answered and Leonardo frowned. Compassion sounded like an ugly word in his head and he wondered when he'd begun to think that. Turning back to the sewer grate, Leonardo placed a hand on the metal rung. However, before he began to climb, he turned back to Splinter with his open arm and pulled his father into an embrace. Splinter returned it, furry head inclined towards Leo's.

"I'll miss you, father."

"As I will miss you, my son."

* * *

"Do these contain nuts?"

A bored looking stewardess turned from her spot in the center of the aisle. She eyed the package. "They're walnuts," she told the passenger. The portly woman in row 19A shifted in her seat and sniffed impatiently.

"Yes, but I am allergic to a particular kind of nuts. What sorts of nuts are these?"

"They're walnuts," the stewardess repeated flatly.

"Are those the ones used in peanut butter?"

"... You mean, besides peanuts?"

"Yes."

"Mommy, are we there yet?"

A shrill infant shriek sounded at the back of the plane but it was quickly cut off by a chirpy voice over the intercom. "_Gogo no shinshi shukujo guddo. Watashitachi wa 15-bu de tanegashima kūkō ni tōchaku shimasu," _and then the same in heavily accented English - "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We will be arriving at Tanega-Shima airport in fifteen minutes." The voice disappeared with a shrill whir and static took over for a few moments before fading away completely.

An antsy little boy behind the complaining woman leaned far over in his seat, eyes eagerly peeking at the dark blue water as it raced below, now visible without the cloud cover underneath. The island seeped into view, a misty outline against the dying sunset. The little boy took in the ripples of the reflective clouds, his eyes wandering in search of anything new and exciting.

"Nothing cool ever happens," he muttered.

He kicked at the floor beneath his feet, over and over a steady thump at the floor. Which ran lower and lower, each thud echoing further into the bowels of the plane, past the cargo hold and into the rattling clinks and clangs of the plane's inner-workings. And then, further than that, a pit of wires and steel folds that slowly worked their way lose at the beckoning of a button in the cockpit.

Blinding winds and the salty spray of ocean raced up to meeting the landing gear as it dropped away from the plane, steady and waiting to brace the massive structure against the landing strip of Tanegashima Airport.

A pair of jagged white eyes opened between the metal bars supporting the plane's wheels, one green arm locked firmly around the center, feet planted above the steel plate that protected the plane's wheels. Leonardo reached up to his pack and made certain it was secure, body tense and ready to move at a moment's notice. Moving with careful steps around the front, Leonardo came to the front of the steel beams and lifted his head, eyes taking in the looming silhouette of the island of Tanegashima, jutting peaks layered in a dark green that was darkened by the night sky. Raising a hand to a strap at the center of his plastron, Leo crouched and waited.

Without hesitation, he jumped.

The vortex of the speeding plane sent him flying back into the air and when the timing was just right, he yanked on a cord in the strap on his chest and a glider spread with a quick flap, catching the wind and throwing him back further into the air before it steadied and leveled out. The plane raced on without him but Leo flew on as well, slower now and close to the dark blue water, ripples catching his reflection and shooting a distorted image back at him. He twisted and brushed his fingers along the water as he glided, the stinging sensation pleasant and cool against his skin.

When he was close to the island, he snapped the glider closed and disappeared into the water with a splash.

* * *

He caught a train.

The fourth car from the back, loaded with packing crates full of grocery stock, ready to brave the night. Carefully, Leonardo maneuvered into the traincar and waited. It started off with a rumble, screeching against the aged tracks, whistling every time it raced through a town or village. He couldn't see much of the surrounding area but he knew where this train was heading, knew it would get him where he needed to go. So Leo climbed aboard and waited, getting in a few lazy naps against a heavy box, his pack a welcome weight on his front. When the dawn began to creep up the horizon, Leo shouldered his pack and climbed out of the moving traincar, hands pulling him to the top. There, he found a seat against one of the unused smokestacks, his arms settled on his upraised knees.

The light grew bright and afforded him his first real glance of Japan.

Everything was so _green. _He'd landed in a well-populated city but now he was far from the dense metropolitan areas of the main islands. The train did not run near the coast, not now as Leonardo watched, but instead it snaked and twisted through towering mountains and unusual forests, plants Leo had never seen before winding into old homes and villages as they passed without stopping. The sun created a warm orange glow, piercing through cuts in the foliage and alternating pleasant warmth with blinding light, indecisive.

The train rolled on as Leo watched from his spot atop the traincar, the engineer blasting a horn ever so often even though Leo didn't see it cross any major roads. The cities grew further between, leaving behind the industrialization and falling into simpler structures and smaller populations. Tall buildings gave way to massive fields, some lined with barbed wire that carefully enclosed around the area where cattle roamed.

One side of the mountains suddenly fell away and the brilliant shoreline came into view, water pushing hungrily against jagged rocks that lay far below the cliff face. Leo looked out, his body lax with wonder, his lips parted and his heart thumping wildly. In the distance, another much smaller island was visible, scarcely more than the foundation for a volcano wrapped in a ring of smoky sky. It, too, was green, patched with a small house or business here or there but mostly only home to nature.

It felt to Leo as though no matter how long he watched or how far away he traveled, that island would always be within view, the outline of which was so devastating against the backdrop of the ocean.

The train finally came to a stop and Leo hopped down, hiding away and quickly ducking into a heavy brown cloak. He pulled the hood up and kept the itchy material close over his arms, a thick string tied over his collarbone to keep him concealed. The train station was housed in a small town near the shore and people moved around him with absent purpose, paying him little attention. Careful to keep his face covered, Leo moved away from the train and looked around, trying to spot someone that gave any indication of knowing him.

"Hamato!"

He stopped, his shoulders tensing for a moment. He'd tucked his katana away in his bag, unwilling to explain them to a law official who might stop him. Now he sorely felt their absence in this unfamiliar territory.

Turning slowly, Leo tilted his head under the shadow of his cloak hood.

A young man followed the motion of his head and then, to Leo's surprise, he grinned. Leo immediately noticed that, unlike most everyone else he had seen in this town, this young man was wearing more traditional clothing – a light kimono and dark hakama. He had hair to his shoulders and just a hint of the same on his chin, eyes light and youthful. He might've been Leo's age, or perhaps just a few years older.

Leo shifted in the young man's direction and tentatively raised his head to speak. "Yes. I'm Hamato," he said in English. He spoke enough Japanese to get by – certainly more than any of his brothers – but he blanked, the nervous part of him that jumped at this new environment suddenly forgetting everything he ever thought he knew.

Hmph. And here he thought he was cool and collected.

The man stopped in front of him with a friendly smile and bowed. Leo did the same and was glad for the brief respite to gather his nerves. "I'm Hiroshi," the young man said. "Kiyoshi-san sent me here to pick you up and bring you to our island." Leo breathed out an inward sigh of relief. Hiroshi's English was very good, certainly better than Leo's Japanese. He made a mental note to improve it while he was here.

"It's nice to meet you," Leo nodded. "My name is Leonardo."

Hiroshi's eyes widened and he stared before letting out a bark of laughter. "Even _my_ English isn't that good. I think I will just call you Hamato," he grinned. Turning swiftly, he began a quick trot across the street towards a parking lot of cars, most of which appeared to be old and well-worn. Leo had to jog to keep up with him, one hand reaching up to fist the hood of his cloak.

"Why didn't your father give you Japanese names?" Hiro asked frankly, his easy saunter and quick smile reminding Leo a bit of Casey. There was something assured and confident, maybe even a bit smug about Hiroshi, but his eyes were kind and held no hint of condescension. "Seems like it would have made more sense," added Hiro.

Leo chuckled, a bit caught off guard. "I don't know. I'll have to ask him when I get home."

"You should," said Hiro, pausing at a beat-up truck and unlocking it after several minutes of work on the door. He hopped in and when Leo did the same, he tilted his head enough to see Leo's face under the hood. Then he started the ignition and laughed.

"Mako. You look like a Mako."

* * *

They drove for another 45 minutes, yet another new sensation for Leonardo. He'd been in very few vehicles in his life and most of the time, he'd been driving the Shellraiser. To ride shotgun in a pickup truck with a man he didn't really know was strange. He kept his hood up even though there was no one on the roads to stop them or see him through the windows.

"I hope you are as good as they said," Hiro said after a little while. His playful grin had gone away and was replaced by a thoughtful appraisal of Leo. The blue-banded turtle glanced up and raised a brow ridge at his companion.

"Is is that bad in your village?" he asked curiously.

"Worse," Hiro said after a pause. "We have lost thirteen people since this began. And many more have been injured." He shifted the truck and wound around a stomach-dropping turn that sat on top of a cliff's edge. Leo eyed it nervously from his side of the truck but Hiro seemed unconcerned.

"I'm sorry," Leo said quietly, forcing himself to focus on the conversation. He pulled his hands into his lap and shifted in Hiro's direction. "I'll do whatever I can to help. Can you tell me anything else about it?"

Hiro shrugged from his side of the truck. "I'm sure Kiyoshi-san will tell you..." he said uncertainly, but then went on. "It makes no sense. They come from the mountains at night, attacking and destroying whatever they come in contact with. Few people have seen them and even fewer have lived to tell it. Some say they are ninja, like you." He nodded in Leo's direction. "But I tell them that ninja are honorable and would not do a thing like that."

Leo looked back to the windshield, his jaw tight. "Not all ninja are honorable." Hiro raised a brow at him but did not press it and so Leo spoke next. "Why don't you just notify the local authorities? Surely even on an island as remote as yours..."

"The law enforcement of Tanegashima has spent time on our island, but they are corrupt and we do not want them there. Our island is very important to us. It is not for outsiders to inhabit or control," Hiro said firmly. Leo's brows furrowed, curiosity pressing on the corners of his mind. But, like Hiroshi, he did not pursue the subject.

Several minutes later, Hiro spoke up once more.

"Things have grown worse over the past few weeks. We've had thieves and cut-throats attacking during the day. We do not know if they are with the clan that is coming for us in the night or if they are simply taking advantage of our weakness and fear. It is difficult to know your enemy when it feels like they are everywhere at once."

Leo curled his fingers on the edge of the window.

"The bandits even tried to carry off a woman the other day," Hiro added with an angry snort. Leo glanced up, his eyes narrowed and fingers curled on the window, tight in the lines of his palms.

"Not while I'm here," Leo murmured lowly, his eyes turning to the window once more. "Not unless they plan to leave a very important limb behind."

* * *

They reached the coast and the trip was still not done. Leonardo stepped out with Hiroshi, who stopped next to an aged Japanese man in a traditional men's kimono. He handed him the keys and thanked him with a deep bow before hopping up to Leonardo, his grin back in place.

"Ready to boat?" he asked, and Leo could gauge from the other man's excitement that this was going to be an _interesting _ride. Clouds of smoke and mist kept their destination from view but it wasn't long before Leonardo was praying for its appearance, his hands gripped tightly to the edge of the small motor-driven boat currently racing through the waves. Hiro whooped happily from his place at the back, hand firmly planted on the steering rod of the motor.

"I love the water!" he shouted over the noise to Leonardo.

_For the love of god. I traveled all this way to drown in the ocean with a daredevil boat-driver. _

The boat lurched high in the air when it caught a wave and Leo nearly bounced out, prompting him to turn and yell – or shriek, rather – at Hiro to slow down. Hiro laughed, free arm gripping his stomach. "It is a long way! Speed is better!"

"Not if we're dead!" Leo shouted in return, wondering how in the hell he'd gone to the other side of the world just to find someone who was a dangerous mix of all his wild brothers wrapped in one. Thankfully, the boat pierced the layer of heavy fog and the island came into view like a spirit on the sea. Leonardo looked up and fought to calm the racing of his heart, but the sight of the striking island took his breath away once more.

Water pushed high on cliff walls, clear pools of varying depths gathering around the edges of the island, lapping at the sandy and rocky shores. The mountains Hiroshi had spoken of moved into the air like great green pyramids, and it instantly occurred to Leo that it was no wonder the attacking warriors could hide there.

To someone who had never seen anything outside the city of New York, the island looked like an ancient ruin grown over, as if buildings had once stood tall and then toppled to form steeples that pumped smoke out in the air and fought in vain against the vines and roots that held it there. He couldn't see the village from the shore but Hiro assured him it wasn't far, and by the time they'd hit dry land and tied up the boat on a small wooden dock, Leo had forgotten his fear on the water.

"Welcome to Takeshima," said Hiro behind him with a mysterious smile.

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to the village, nothing but hills and valleys thick with trees for miles. And then, as they traveled a well-worn road, the trees split and the path widened into a true road, though it was nothing like the black streets Leonardo knew from home.

He stopped at the top of a hill, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

The village sat below them, spread wide with open fields laced with narrow roads and _minka _houses, thatched roofs made of bamboo and thin wooden shingles covering many of the windows. Mountains surrounded them on all sides, varying in size and shape but one no less intimidating and mystical than the others. Leo stepped forward, fighting to take in the images of the cattle roaming in their fields and the farmers working against the crop. A river came down one of the mountains and widened to the western side, and from his vantage point Leonardo could see people standing knee-deep in the water, working fabric through the crystal clear water and flapping the drying sheets in the wind.

Leo and Hiro moved down the length of the road until they came to the village proper.

All the villagers, Leo noticed, wore traditional clothing, some nicer or more elegant than others but all more or less the same. Hiro took a step out ahead, greeting many people as they passed. He glanced over his shoulder at Leonardo and smiled. "You can lower your hood, Hamato."

Leo glanced up, the instinct to shrink away from the crowd almost overwhelming. He'd never been particularly _afraid _of humans seeing him, but the practice of keeping far away from even his closest loved ones had made him wary. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said quietly, even as a child raced by and brushed his arm.

"Really," Hiro said, pausing to allow Leo to catch up. "You have nothing to fear from these people."

Leo huffed. "They do know I'm a mutant turtle, right?"

Hiroshi laughed and took the lead once more. He spared Leo a smile over his shoulder. "Well, they certainly do not think you are a regular turtle. That would not be very much help at all."

Leo eyed Hiroshi for a long moment under the shadow of his hood. After a long moment of thoughtful silence, he reached up and gripped the hood. Hesitation caused him to linger, the motion frozen. Then, with a great deal of apprehension, he lowered the hood to his shoulders and looked around the bustling village center.

"You are in a different place now," Hiroshi said, comforting.

An old man in a faded kimono walked by as he dropped the hood away. When Leo glanced at him, the old man stopped and stared. Leo moved to tug his hood back up but his fingers paused when the man smiled. He gestured at Leonardo and then shuffled, quickly tucking his old frail body into a deep bow. Then he nodded, moving away again. Leonardo stared, his blue eyes wide.

As he watched, other people paused to stare at him and smile, many of them nodding and even bowing as he began to walk slowly once more, his expression contorted with disbelief. A toddler on the run from its mother hurried by and even ducked behind Leonardo before waddling on his way, giggling madly at his mother's attempts to catch him. Leo's gaze followed the toddler and then moved with a start as someone brushed by him, offering him a simple apology for the motion and then moving on.

"I … I don't understand," Leo's voice cracked.

"I told you. This place is different," Hiro said simply, his smile growing larger at Leo's startled confusion.

"Why are they bowing to me? They don't even know me," Leo said, hurrying to Hiroshi's side.

Hiro answered with a smirk, "Because they know who you are, of course. And they know you're here to help."

"They know who I am?" Leo asked, shocked. "The entire village?"

"Certainly," Hiro grinned. "Don't you think we know of the great defeat of _Oroku Saki_?"

Leo stopped in his tracks, his shaking fingers finding the strap of his pack once more. He turned on his heel, eyes drinking in the details of the village as it carried on with its normal business. People spoke at merchant stalls. Children that were not old enough for school played outside of their homes under the watchful eyes of a parent. Old men shared drinks and stories.

Turning back to Hiro, Leo fought to find words. Hiro clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Hamato. It is time for you to meet Kiyoshi-san." Leonardo nodded, pushing away the shock that threatened to arrest his every motion. He moved further down the street with Hiro and the two paused at the corner while Hiro greeted a friend.

Leo used the respite to let his eyes wander. He spotted children through the window of a classroom, happily singing in unison. A fisherman stepped in Leo's view, distracting him for a moment before he caught sight of something beyond the street, a beautiful courtyard on the outcrop of a hill above the other homes.

A young woman in a powder blue kimono sat on a stone bench, gaze turned in the direction of a book cradled in her lap. As Leo watched, she glanced up from the book and instantly met his gaze, her hand poised on the corner of a page. Her lips quirked in a gentle smile.

Leo quickly ducked his head away and continued walking.

He and Hiro walked a few minutes more, the courtyard now well out of view. They paused to allow a group of merchants to walk by. As they waited, something changed in the air. Leonardo contemplative silence grew tense, even as the others continued around him amiably, indifferent to the change. Blue eyes narrowed, Leo glanced around slowly. The itching – the skin-crawling sensation of being watched.

But it was more than that. Leo was experienced enough to know that now. He wasn't just being watched. He was being _hunted_.

Even in the midst of the crowding groups in the village's center, with people filing all around him and conversation filling the air, he waited with practiced patience, eyes closed. "Hamato?" questioned Hiro in front of him, oblivious. However, no sooner had he spoken than Leo dropped his pack to the ground and whipped his arms around, catching the sudden assailant by the throat and slamming him to the street.

People screamed and darted out of the way because more had come, men sporting swords and staffs, darting out of the shadows and alleyways of the village with no warning. Leonardo released the first man and snapped into the instinctive motions, his body alert. Half a dozen men gathered around him, the villagers all turning and running away with panicked shouts. Leonardo slid his feet into a defensive crouch and faced his opponents in the split-second it took them to recover and charge.

A split-second was all he needed.

Twisting into a kick, Leo caught the first man in the jaw and sent him spinning into the ground, quickly turning to throw up an arm to block a hit from a staff. Yanking it from that man's grip, he twirled it behind him and caught another man in the stomach. A scruffy man came at him with a sword but he quickly dipped out of the way, rolling back to his pack and reaching in its depths, yanking out one of his katana and blocking the attack with ease. Knocking the other man's katana away, Leo dropped low and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Behind him, one of the gruff men made the mistake of cracking a bo staff against his shell.

Leonardo straightened slowly, turning to face the man with narrowed eyes. A flick of his glinting katana and the man took a step back, dropping the broken staff with a terrified quiver. Two quick steps and Leo leaped into the air, snatching the man around the neck with his legs and twisting, slamming him back into the ground with a painful thud against the street. A few quick jabs from another man and he was down too, bloody face pressed against the unforgiving ground and katana tight and cool against the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Who are you?" snarled Leo, but the man in his tight grip only turned a deep glare to the mutant turtle before jerking suddenly, his body going rigid underneath under Leo's grasp. The other fallen men did the same, bodies writhing briefly before each falling lax. The man in Leo's grip dropped suddenly, his eyes closing. Leonardo jumped up, his hand falling away before he turned to look at Hiro, who stepped out of the crowd, his eyes wide.

He moved down next to the men and pressed at their pulse points.

"Dead. They are all dead," he said in bewilderment. "I did not see you strike them a fatal blow."

Leonardo shook his head, his eyes moving up over the strange village. "I didn't," he said quietly, uncomfortably aware of the stares of the crowd around him. Just as he considered pulling his cloak securely over his face once more, the people around him began to move.

They bowed, each in turn, some even going so far as to fall to their knees. Leonardo turned in a circle, his sword falling at his side as he took in the sight of the villagers lowered respectfully around him. Uncertain what to do, Leonardo turned back to Hiroshi. His new friend stepped forward and spoke loudly enough for the entire crowd to hear.

"Train us to fight," he said to Leonardo. "We need your help, Hamato Sensei."

* * *

Author's Note: Tonight... on Unsolved Mysteries: Japan Edition.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I've been sneaking in some daydream-fic-making. Bahahaha!

As always, I love and appreciate every single review, fav and follow. They make my heart incredibly happy.

**Edit**: Fixed the weird formatting that liked to steal my quotation marks and replace them with random kanji. I have no idea how that happened.

* * *

Leo was not surprised to learn the sprawling home on the hill belonged to Kiyoshi-san.

Night had officially fallen by the time Hiroshi led him up the steps of the elaborate structure, and Leo drank in the details. Timber-colored steps led to a veranda that wrapped around the home, bamboo eaves jutting out and offering cover. Windows lined the walls with distinctive shutters and many carried the distinctive glow of candles. Turning back to Leo, Hiroshi offered him a quick bow and a grin. "Well, no one can never say your first day in Japan was a boring one, my friend."

Leo glanced back at the homes and fields, steep roofs lining the streets and crowding the well-mainted squares of crops. Looking back to Hiro, he managed a small smirk. "That's true," he conceded.

Hiro reached over and gave the knocker on the front door a quick click before taking a step back and pointing down to a line of homes on a hill to the east. "See that house there?" Leo followed the direction of Hiroshi's hand and spotted a small home with a warm glow in the windows, styled much like the others in the village but with a precarious looking structure on the roof. He nodded and Hiro dropped his hand. "That is mine," said the young man. "If you need me, that is where I will be."

"What's that thing on your roof?"

Hiro grinned. "That is my watch tower. I built it so I could see the attacks coming."

Even from a distance, Leo could see the structure swaying in the wind, even going so far as to bend awkwardly before lazily falling back into place. "It looks dangerous," he noted casually.

Hiro looked back at his house with an exaggerated lean and then nodded firmly, "It is, yes." The two glanced at each other and laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hamato Sensei," said Hiro. Leo turned to watch Hiro drop down the few steps back to the path that led through the courtyard and away to the lower streets. When he heard the door open, he moved to face it once more, his lips parted in greeting. The words died in his throat.

It was the woman in the blue kimono, the one he'd noticed on his way into the village.

"Hello Hamato-san," she greeted him with a bow and when she lifted her head once more, she offered him the same gentle smile from the courtyard. Stepping away from the door, she gestured him inside politely. Leo closed his mouth and cleared his throat, bowing hurriedly before entering the home. "Welcome to our village," she continued in a soft clipped accent that reminded him instantly of Master Splinter. "I am sorry to hear you were attacked. I hope you are not injured."

"I'm fine, thank you." Leo readjusted his pack on his shoulder. After such a long day, it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. "And you can call me Leonardo." He paused and then added thoughtfully, "Or just Leo, if that's easier." The young woman paused to look over him.

"Lee-oh," she tried, clicking her tongue carefully on the top of her mouth. When she managed it, her face lit up in another smile that lifted her rosy cheeks. She was a tiny little thing, Leo observed. And now that he could see her closer, he guessed she was his age or possibly even younger. Her every movement caused the tiny silver ornaments in her hair to jingle softly, occasionally falling forward and brushing over her temple.

"Please, follow me." She turned without waiting for a response, her small feet shuffling in perfectly measured steps. Leo did as he was told, momentarily forgetting to study her as his attention fell to the home instead. It was _beautiful _in a way he'd never seen before, painfully obvious in its artful styling of furniture and art. The outside of the _Gasshō-zukuri _style home was much like the others in the village, but the inside was decidedly more complex. Luxurious by Leonardo's standards, though he knew others might not think so. He hadn't seen anything indicating that they had any kind of electricity here. His little brother Mikey would have a fit.

In Leonardo's mind, however, it was a palace.

The deep dark woods that made up the floor were perfectly maintained, occasionally disrupted by ornate rugs that reminded him of the ones back home in their dojo. Wall scrolls depicting watercolor scenes of nature and complex calligraphy decorated the walls, rooms with sometimes unidentifiable furniture pieces separated by paper screens. They crossed through a corridor and stepped up onto a raised floor with an ash-filled hearth in its center, tea kettle hanging on a hook over cold coals. The area around it was made up of grey stone crafted into a perfect square, _tatami_ mats on all sides and taking up most of the room.

A glance out of one of the windows revealed that the home was built straight into the mountain side, the earth rising on the other side just a hand's length away from the frames. It made it feel as though the home were a magnificent cave that went straight into the forest.

The young woman led him to another room just beyond the one with the hearth and turned to face Leonardo again, her hands slipping demurely into the sleeves of her kimono. "May I offer you some tea, Leo-san?" she asked, her head dipped low as she spoke.

Leo glanced down at her and nodded vaguely, then cleared his throat and answered. "Umm, yes. Thank you."

The young woman instantly got to work, taking the kettle from the other room and then accepting an antique tea set from another woman Leo hadn't noticed before. Leo hadn't even see the other woman enter, and before he knew it, she was gone. Leo wondered if the young woman in the blue kimono was a servant here in the home. When she came back a moment later, she placed the tea set in front of him and gestured to one of the mats. Leo sank gratefully to his knees and allowed her to pour the tea for him.

"My name is Ame," she said finally, her soft pink lips quirked and her eyes looking to his only for a moment before she lowered them respectfully. "It is a great honor to have you here, Leo-san."

Leonardo accepted his teacup with a nod and sipped at it. At her thanks, he balked, almost spilling his tea on his lap. Eugh. He needed to go to sleep. "I hope I can help," he managed, quickly drinking some of his tea so he'd have less of a chance of spilling it on himself. As he slowly relaxed, he took his time studying the young woman - Ame, as she had introduced herself.

She was small and dainty, her every motion a fine example of grace and diminutive submission. She'd remained polite, kind and genuinely welcoming since he'd seen her, making every effort to keep him comfortable and attended to. Her appearance was equally polished. A _kanzashi _made up of a white flower and silver bangles ornamented a simple bun at the nape of her neck, dark hair pulled back in a neat and unoffensive style. Even her kimono was soft and delicate, the color of an afternoon sky and outlined in whites and soft golds, the fabric stopping at a perfect length just above her socked feet. Her every word and gesture had been refined, cordial and benevolent.

It all irritated Leo beyond comprehension.

For the life of him, he could not figure out why. However, he found that the longer he watched her, the more irritated he became. He wondered if she was that way because she was a servant or if that was simply the manner of the people here. Even as he fought with himself not to be judgmental – and truly, he usually had little problem remaining unbiased and his current prejudice was a mystery to him – he could not bring himself to look at her. So he turned away, even as she set about making certain his tea was kept full and he was comfortable on his mat.

"Is Kiyoshi-san here?" he asked finally, keeping his voice level and quiet.

"He will be along shortly," answered Ame, and if she noticed his stiff behavior, she made no note of it. "He wished to comfort the villagers after the attack. He apologizes for his late arrival and hopes you understand, Leo-san." She tilted her head up, offering him just a glimpse of her dark eyes. "Our people are very afraid."

The thought of the frightened villagers and their terrified faces was enough to push away some of his irritation. Setting aside his teacup, Leo reclined on his mat and took in a deep breath. "My father sent me here to help because he believes I can make a difference. I hope that's true," he said, eyes turned to the low table. Across from him, Ame rose from her spot.

"Oh," she moved soundlessly, shuffling across the room to a wardrobe. "I almost forgot, Leo-san."

Fishing around in the wardrobe for a moment, she turned back to Leonardo with a handful of dark fabric. Leo stood uncertainly and moved over to her, his gaze shifting to the bundle in her arms. When Ame turned it over in her hands, he saw the familiar crest that adorned Master Splinter's robes at home. His eyes widened.

"This belonged to your Hamato Yoshi," she told Leo. "He left it and a few other things with the Kiyoshi family for safekeeping many years ago. I believe he would want you to have it, so you may wear it while you are here." Leo took the offered robe and ran his hand over the emblem.

"It's... I'm grateful, thank you. But I don't really.." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "... wear clothes."

Ame's eyes flickered at his cloak and something in the back of her dark eyes danced with amusement. "Usually," amended Leo, suddenly feeling like he was being made fun of. Normally, he wasn't so sensitive, but this young woman had a singular way of making him feel like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Do you wish to... go without clothes?" she asked, looking quite concerned at the idea. Leo flushed under his green cheeks.

"No! I mean, well – I – I'll just wear this," he said quickly, praying for the end of this conversation. When he pulled open the kimono, he was glad to see it didn't appear to have many layers like some he'd seen.

"It is _yukata_," Ame said when she noticed his inspection. "Light. Worn during warmer seasons, will not slow you down." Holding up a white sash in both hands, she stepped closer and pressed it against Leo's waist. "_Obi. _You tie with this." Leo eyed the pieces of fabric with such obvious dismay that Ame giggled behind her hand and took back the kimono. "I will help. Remove your cloak."

For someone who seemed to think the idea of him going around naked was silly, she certainly didn't seem to have a problem helping him get dressed, Leo thought bitterly. Untying his cloak, he pulled it away and draped it on the door of the wardrobe. Ame moved around him with her tiny precise movements, lifting one arm with her fingertips and slipping his arm into one of the sleeves. The fabric was cotton, black in color save for the white crest on the back. Leo had to admit, it didn't feel too bad. Ame moved around him and pressed it up over his shell, finding his front again and closing it there.

When her fingers brushed his plastron, he marveled at how soft they were. He wondered if she'd ever even touched a weapon and then, in the same instant, wondered why it mattered.

"Are you injured?" asked Ame after several minutes of silent effort. "Is this from the attack earlier?" Leo blinked out of his thoughtful stupor and glanced down to see her hands hesitating at a burn mark on his plastron.

He grimaced inwardly. "Uh, no."

"_Ow – Damn it, Mikey! You just burned me with a spatula!" _

"_Dude, you know you can't get in the way when I'm in the zo-one! Can't take the heat, get outta' the kitchen!" _

"_YOU'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" _

"It was training," he mumbled after a long pause.

Standing stiffly under her attention, Leo held the _yukata_ where she told him and then watched as she tied the _obi_ with skill and ease. When she was done, she took a step back and tilted her head at him, causing the tiny silver bangles in her hair to jingle. She said nothing, but when she allowed him a brief glance at her face, her lips were quirked again.

"Hamato-san!"

They both turned at the sound of a voice and Leonardo inhaled sharply. He hadn't seen the man's face before, but he knew who this was. Kiyoshi Akira crossed the room, a man in his late fifities with a round belly wrapped around an elegant green men's kimono. Leo dropped into a deep bow.

"I apologize for not welcoming you myself," Kiyoshi said, his accent much thicker and more difficult to follow than Ame's. "I needed to speak with my people. But I do see you were in good hands with my daughter."

Leo blinked, his blue eyes turning swiftly to Ame as she stepped forward into Kiyoshi-san's embrace. She smiled at him and he hugged her briefly. "Your daughter, Kiyoshi-san?"

"Yes," the older man said proudly. "My Ame. She is my strength, are you not?" Ame nodded in reply and then turned to Leonardo again. He only caught sight of her eyes for a moment, but again, he saw that hint of amusement, as if she knew he'd thought her a servant the entire time. She bowed to him once more and then again to her father before turning and leaving. Leo watched her only for a moment before Kiyoshi-san was leading him to the table once more and they knelt together.

"I am sad to hear of your attack," Kiyoshi said thickly, and Leo noticed, for the first time, just how weary the man truly looked. "That is the first time such a thing has happened during the day. And it is also the first time any bodies have been left behind."

"Do we know anything about how they died?" asked Leo, his focus acute now that he was back in familiar territory. "I did not kill them, Kiyoshi-san. Something else happened."

"They are being examined. You are welcome to go see them in the morning to learn what you can," Kiyoshi told him. "While you are here, you are a guest in our home. Ask me what you need and I will see it done." The older man looked away and closed his eyes for a moment, his expression tired. "I know you have come a long way to help us, Hamato-san. Your father... he is a great friend to me and my clan. I owe him much, even before. Now..." he sighed. "I am desperate for a solution. My people are suffering. We cannot call on anyone else for help."

Leo pushed back his shoulders and sat straight, the Hamato crest on his back pressing purpose and pride into his limbs.

"I will help your village become safe again, Kiyoshi-san. Or I will die in the attempt."

* * *

Leo didn't even bother unpacking his things before he collapsed into the bed given to him by Kiyoshi. The room itself was just as remarkable and well-furnished as the rest of the home but he was too exhausted to appreciate it. When dawn pressed through the windows, Leo had to talk himself out of bed. He quickly discovered a chest placed near the sliding screen door of his room and opened it curiously, revealing more clothing like the ones Ame had given him earlier. Many of them had the Hamato crest, like the black one from the day before.

Others were less unique but acceptable to wear and in good condition. And even though Leonardo had never thought about it before, he found himself wanting to embody Master Splinter's clan. And so he chose a blue kimono much like the one from the day before and put it on like Ame had shown him, taking a few extra minutes to tie the _obi _just right.

He slid his blades into their sheath and tied the leather strap over the fabric, pleased to find that it wasn't uncomfortable to wear.

A few minutes later, he found himself walking down the path of the courtyard down to the streets below. It was a strange experience to walk among crowds of people and to have them nod and smile, sometimes even bowing deeply in greeting. Leo felt awkward acknowledging the villagers at first, but he quickly found that the reaction came more naturally to him than he might've thought.

"Look at you!" came a chipper voice in English. Leo glanced up and smirked at the sight of Hiroshi, hair wildly bouncing as he hopped down the length of an elevated street and jogged over to Leo. "Now if only I could say your name, I might think you are Japanese." He plucked at Leo's sleeve and grinned.

"Oh, yeah," said Leo wryly, his eyes scanning the crowds. "I could pass for a natural born citizen around here."

The two moved on down the streets. "Stay with me, I might need you," Leo gestured to the hut Kiyoshi had told him about earlier. "I'm going to go see those bodies. I want to know what happened during the attack." Hiro nodded, falling into step next to him.

When they arrived at the hut, Leo stepped inside past a door of beaded curtains into a room heavy with the scent of incense. Several tables lined the back of the room against the wall, sheets covering what he could only guess were the bodies of the fallen men. Glancing back at Hiro, he gestured to one of the old men who stood nearby, his hands working over a gritty ingredient into a mixing bowl.

"Ask him what they found about the bodies," said Leo.

Hiro turned to the old man and gestured, inquiring in rapid Japanese. The old man answered in his garbled speak, his accent so different from Master Splinter's that even Leo's understanding of Japanese couldn't catch more than every fifth word. As the old man spoke, Hiro's brows furrowed and his expression grew more confused.

"He says," Hiro motioned at the bodies. "He says they died of their own cause. A poison in their mouths, hidden in the shell of some plant seed. They chewed it and it killed them instantly."

Leo folded his arms over his chest. "So they killed themselves rather than get caught?"

"It looks that way, yes."

"Have you ever heard of that before?"

Hiro shrugged. "It was the way of the samurai to die before surrender, but not in such a manner. And these men – they were not samurai. Not ninja. Not anything. I believe they were bandits, thieves. I cannot think of any such men who have ever done such a thing." Leo walked over to one of the tables and lifted the sheet, his eyes scanning the dead man's clothes and face.

"Where would men like these hide out?"

"In the mountains," Hiro answered confidently. "They stay in caves on many of the islands in this area, ours most of all. We do not worry with them because they usually do not attack us. We do not have much for them to take. But they bring back their things to our island because it is isolated and they stow them far away."

Leo dropped the sheet and thanked the old man with a bow. "Come on."

He and Hiro hurried out of the hut and Leo turned, his eyes moving up over the tall roofs of the homes and buildings around them to the tree-covered peaks that pierced the sky. The village was surrounded by mountains, and even though the island appeared tiny compared to most, the vastness of the ranges that encircled the villages felt overwhelming.

"Well, we can't ask these men anything. They're dead," Leo said pointedly. "So I'm going to find someone who _isn't." _Starting off with a quick trot, Leo began to weave his way through the streets.

Hiro rushed up behind him. "What, you are going up in the mountains alone?" he asked incredulously. Leo waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course not, I'm -"

He stopped in his tracks, his lips sloping into a frown. He had been about to reassure Hiro that he was safe – safe with his brothers. But his brothers weren't here. He was so used to having them at his back he'd almost forgotten that he would be going headfirst into danger without anyone there to watch his shell. Shrugging off the thought uneasily, Leo resumed his quick pace. "I'll be fine."

"Sure you will," said Hiro with a roll of his eyes. He clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Because I will be going with you."

* * *

"I think I am dying," groaned Hiro for the third time in the last half hour.

Leonardo shook his head in amusement at his friend and continued to climb. The ground grew steeper with each footfall and he was starting to think they were going to topple right over the top of the mountain. "You live here. How can you not be used to terrain like this?" asked Leo, secretly wondering just how in shape he really was. This trek was grueling.

"I'm a farmer," huffed Hiro from behind him. "Not a mountain climber. I already told you – we do not come up here. Otherwise, we would be making a lot of effort and energy just to come and get stabbed by dirty bandit men. That is not a way I like to spend my time."

Leo looked up at the sharp cry of a flock of birds startled from their perch. He could not see the sky anymore through the dense cover of trees but he caught glimpses of their shadows cutting in and out of the light that filtered through. They'd been hiking for the better part of two hours and had yet to see any of the caves Hiro had indicated. However, something about the heavily wooded area felt … alive. Occupied. Leo continued to press forward, his katana clinking at his back in their leather holders.

"I'm starting to think you have no idea what you're talking about," he said over his shoulder to Hiro, mostly for his own amusement.

Hiro grunted. "I'm starting to think you're not a turtle at all, but a mountain goat. A mountain goat who tricks people."

"Sounds like that would make a scary children's book. You should write it."

"I will do that," Hiro said bitingly as he tripped over a rock and waved at Leo to stop. "Right after I get home and make myself a new heart." He patted his chest and leaned over on a rock. Leo took a seat next to him and offered him a canteen of water. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before something caught Leo's attention – the distant sound of conversation, the light shuffling of unhurried steps. Holding up a hand to Hiro, Leo moved from his spot and slipped through the thickest part of a band of trees, pressing back the branches and squinting into the distance.

There, on a bluff perched in front of yet another wave of trees was a group of haggard men.

Scruffy, unwashed men gathered around a fire, the yawning mouth of a dark natural cave carved into the mountainside behind them. Hiro glanced at Leo with a look of 'I told you so' and Leo rolled his eyes before beckoning him forward. The two crawled around to a better vantage point.

"Think we should ask them some questions?" Leo whispered to Hiroshi. The other man made a face.

"Men like these are not known for being helpful," he supplied. Leo thought back to the past few days and all the tension he'd gathered in that time. It made his fingers twitch with anticipation.

"Good," he murmured in reply.

* * *

Hiro jumped out of the bushes with a flourish of his arms.

"Hello, good men!" he called out in Japanese, flashing the surprised group of bandits a wide grin. Various snarls and curses sounded as the men jumped up and grabbed their weapons, one of them spitting before picking up a sword and snapping it at Hiro's throat.

"Lost little villager," the man with the sword sniffed, his dark teeth flashing with malice. "Too far from home with no protection."

Hiro dropped his arms. "Well, this is not a very nice greeting."

"Maybe I can help that," Leo appeared behind the ground of men, katana drawn and eyes narrowed. Half of the startled men – no more than six in total – turned to face Leo while the others remained fixated on Hiroshi, uncertain who the real threat was. Leo nodded to Hiro and the two began a slow circle around the men they had trapped, all of whom continued to glance at the woods as if unsure as to how many others there were. Perfect. Leo came to a stop near the edge of the cliff, nothing but a sharp edge and a mile of air behind him.

"Hiro, ask them what they know about the attacks."

Now standing towards the back of the group, Hiro gestured at the men and questioned them sharply. As expected, they grumbled and snarled, none offering anything substantial. Hiro shrugged at Leo, who watched as a few of the men moved forward and made threatening motions with their weapons.

Leonardo raised a brow ridge. "Come on, guys. Don't make me kill you," he said, annoyed. He raised a blade and pointed it at them. "Because I _will_. But I would feel really, really bad about it." The men paused and glanced at each other, one of them hissing something cutting in Japanese. After watching one man take a few wild swings at Leo with his sword, the turtle sighed and sheathed his weapons.

Hiro watched in amusement, arms folded.

The man raced at Leo with a wild yell, thrashing his weapon in broad, crazed strokes. Leo caught the end of the blade and twisted it, ripping the blade easily from the other man's hands. Then, without so much as a glance back, he kicked the man in the base of his spine and let him topple of the edge of the cliff.

The others watched, eyes wide and mouths gaping as the man's shrill screams grew more and more faint.

Quieter and quieter until... A grappling hook dropped over the side of the cliff with startling speed and wrapped around the falling man's ankle, snatching him with a quick jolt and, as a result, slamming him against the cliff face. Leo curled the other end around his wrist to secure it and then spoke loudly enough to be heard over the dangling man's wails.

"We _need _to _know _why the bandits are _attacking,_" he growled emphatically in Japanese, his words slow and deliberate.

The men fell over each other to get as far away from Leo as possible, Hiro barely stifling his snickers in the corner. Leo rolled his eyes and snapped his arm, yanking the grappling hook cord. The screams grew louder and louder again until the man appeared over the edge of the cliff and landed with a painful thud in front of Leo, a cloud of dirt eclipsing him for a moment as he groaned.

Leo moved over and crouched over him, his eyes white and narrowed.

"_Now. _Tell me what you know," he told the man in a low growl. "Or next time, I _won't_ catch you."

The man met Leo's gaze and let out a shriek, his head turning to Hiro as he babbled out something frantic in Japanese. Hiro's face lit up. "He says he knows of other groups who have gone to these – meetings, gatherings. Something about being promised a fortune and great power. But he and his friends have not seen anyone return from these meetings and they worried it was a trap, so they have not gone." Another pause as he listened to the man's fumbling words. "He says there will be another in three days, just west of here on the island. That is where the men who desire these large rewards are to gather."

He looked up at Leo and the two exchanged pleased smirks. "You are a great negotiator, Hamato Sensei."

Leo pulled away his grappling hook and waved off the bandit, uncaring as he and his friends jumped up and ran off. "I try," he said, his mind already racing. He turned to look out over the cliff. He couldn't see the village from here beyond the cover of the trees, only a natural green wave of branches and plants occasionally broken up by a pool of water or grassy field.

Hiro moved next to him and glanced over his shoulder at the retreating men. He shook his head with a frown. "Do you see?" he gestured to the fleeing bandits, all of whom were shoving and yelling to get past one another to safety. "That is what men like those do. They run. They have no honor and no loyalty."

"So?"

"So why would those men who attacked our village kill themselves rather than surrender?" Hiro asked curiously. "What could make cowardly men like that prefer death?" Leo thought about that. His conclusion filled him with dead.

"Fear," he said at length.

Hiro raised a brow. "Something they fear worse than death? What could that be?"

"I don't know," Leo admitted, his heart sinking. "But it looks like we'll find out in three days."

* * *

That night, Leo at last took the time to unpack his things.

He didn't care to bring much, but he'd needed a few essential things like his toothbrush and wraps for his bindings. Extra knee and elbowpads. His other weapons, such as his bow and shuriken. His hands brushed something unfamiliar in the bottom of his pack and when he pulled it out, he realized it was the framed photo April had given him for his mutation day.

Leaning back against his low bed, Leo pressed a finger over the cool glass housing the group photo. He must've put it in his pack during their time at the farmhouse and forgotten to take it out. After studying it for several quiet minutes, Leo put it back in the bottom of his bag without taking care to make sure it didn't break. Further investigation of his bag revealed what had made it so heavy – a small box the length of a book. Leo opened it curiously and found – of all things – a laptop computer, wrapped in waterproof lining. A stickynote was taped to the top.

_In case you need to see some familiar faces._

_ \- D_

Leo rubbed the coarse paper between his fingertips thoughtfully, his eyes falling to the small webcam Donatello had installed on the computer. He knew there wasn't any chance of internet here in the village, but it didn't matter. He didn't plan on using the thing anyway. With a sigh, he pushed it back into the bag with the framed photo and shoved it all away under his table.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, he rose early and meditated on the front veranda of the Kiyoshi home. He wore only a pair of _hakama _pants, glad for the warmth of the rising sun on his skin as he sat, eyes closed and body relaxed. When he rose and dressed fully, he moved out into the courtyard only to find a small group of villagers waiting for him. Word of his skill in the attack had traveled quickly and he knew, without asking, what they had come here for.

Before he could speak, a young girl emerged from the group and marched up to him confidently. No more than thirteen, her hair tied back and her kimono plain and worn. Turning her head up to Leonardo, she grimaced and puffed out her chest.

"Hamato Sensei," she bowed and then scrunched up her nose. "My name is Kana. My stupid brother says I cannot train to fight because I am a girl. Is that true?"

Leo glanced up at the expectant faces of the other young villagers and realized they were all waiting for an answer. Looking back down at the young girl, Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some of the fiercest warriors I've ever known were girls," he told firmly. "And I am sure you can be great just like them."

Pulling his hand away, he addressed the others.

"But the art of ninjutusu is not about fighting," he told them in his careful Japanese. "It is about honing your mind, your spirit and your body to honor yourselves and your family. To keep your homes and your loved ones safe." The crowd stood at attention, each falling into line and looking to Leo with looks of such conviction and determination that he felt compelled to match it in kind.

"I am here because someone is threatening your families, your land and your way of life. I am here because it has be _stopped_," Leo turned to face the group. "And I will do everything in my power to prepare you for that day." When he paused, his eyes flickered up over the stretch of warm orange glow that signaled the dawn.

He spotted Ame watching them from the courtyard above, her lips quirked in her peculiar demure smile and he looked back to the group of villagers, poised and ready for his command. He inhaled deeply and lifted his chin. When he opened his eyes, they sharped into focus.

"_Hajime!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm in a writing mood. ;) Then again, I usually am. To answer the question of a Guest, the village described in this fic is definitely based off the Shirakawa-go village in Japan. Look it up! It is fascinating.

Sidenote: One of my lovely reviewers (Happy!) pointed out one of the characters that appears in the 2003 series is also named Ame. I had completely forgotten! That is a total coincidence. I simply liked the name. Please overlook that. They have nothing to do with each other. :p

* * *

"Man, this is delicious."

Leonardo shoved another mouthful of the breakfast mix into his mouth, rice and some other vegetables and meats he couldn't identify. Hiro watched with amusement from the opposite side of the low table. Morning twinkled behind him, growing ever stronger as the sun struggled to rise beyond the great height of the mountains. They'd taken their morning meal outside on the veranda and the warm winds that met them were soothing. "What is it?" Leonardo asked, gesturing with his chopsticks towards the food.

Hiro swallowed a mouthful of food and said casually, "_Kame._"

Leonardo paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, his eyes wide. The sudden spitting of his food back into the bowl did nothing to drown out Hiro's laughter. "This is turtle?!" Leo shrieked.

"Of course it is not turtle!" Hiro doubled over with laughter at Leo's aghast expression, only stopping when Leo kicked him under the table. "_Itai! _I was just kidding -"

Leo kicked him again and Hiro kicked back. "You made me waste my food!"

"It is not my fault if you are so gullible!" Hiro shot back, squirming back off his folded legs. "Though, you know – turtle is very tasty." Leo kicked him again and the under-table scuffle resumed heatedly. "I am just saying!" Hiro called off the noise they were making. "If it came to eating someone in the village, I would eat you first – _Kuso!" _

At this point, the table threatened to flip over from the fury of their battle and it might have done so if a young woman hadn't marched up the steps of the Kiyoshi home with great purpose, a furious glare turned on Hiroshi.

Before Leo even knew what was happening, she whipped out a book and smacked Hiroshi on the back of the head with it.

"_ITAI!" _Hiro shouted, turning to look up at her incredulously. When he saw who it was, he instantly held up his hands in anticipation of another attack – which came swiftly, the woman hitting him several times in the head with the book and scolding him in rapid Japanese before she finally backed off. "Hai, hai!" Hiro rushed out, waving her off. The young woman huffed before marching away.

Leo raised a brow ridge, grinning. "Someone you know?" he asked, pointedly shoving away his food bowl and grabbing Hiro's, since the other man had ruined his breakfast by making him spit it out. He ate what was in Hiro's bowl as the other recovered from his brutal beating.

"Ah, yes. That was my wife," Hiro smirked.

Leo laughed out loud. "Your wife? She just beat you with a book."

"Yes, she is quite savage."

"I didn't know you were married," Leo said, laughing.

"You sound very surprised."

"I am," Leo said unabashedly.

"Yes, well. It is true. That is my love, Kin." Hiro stretched to peer down the length of the hill and waved at the furious woman, who was still glaring from several yards away. She responded by scowling and stalking away.

"What was she yelling at you about?" asked Leo.

Hiroshi turned back to the table. "I am supposed to be watching my nephew," he said with a nod.

Leo glanced around. "And... where is he?"

"I am sure he is here somewhere," said Hiroshi, unconcerned. He leaned back without getting up, glancing over the courtyard. Leo turned to look as well and spotted something he hadn't noticed before. A pair of tiny feet, sticking out of the edge of one of the rails lining the veranda. He prodded Hiro's shoulder and pointed. "Ah," Hiro snickered, rising from his spot and creeping over.

Once he was close enough, he darted forward and yanked a toddler from his hiding place. The little boy squealed in delight as Hiro held him high above his head, head tilted down. "Where is Nobu?" he cried out, spinning in a circle that had the toddler giggling madly. Leo chuckled from his spot and stood, walking over as Hiro continued to whisk the little boy around until he finally "found" him and settled him on his hip.

"You see, Nobu. You got me in trouble. Why would you do that?" he asked, prodding the little boy's tummy. Nobu looked to Leo, who kept his distance. His interactions with small children have been very limited thus far in his life. As in, virtually nonexistent. Hiro looked to him and gestured. "This is Nobu. He is two years," he informed Leo. "Do you want to hold him?"

Leo raised both brow ridges. "I – Uh, I don't know. I don't really know anything about -" But it didn't matter, because Hiro pushed the little boy into Leo's arms and he had no choice but to hold him or let him fall to the floor. The little boy giggled again, his dark eyes taking in the sight of Leo without apprehension.

He reached up a hand and brushed the tail of Leo's mask, babbling something incoherent before saying proudly, "_Ao_!" Leo's lips quirked and he shifted the little boy in his arms, pausing only to give Hiro a mildly uncertain look. Hiro folded his arms and watched, one shoulder leaned against a wooden beam.

As he relaxed, Leonardo watched curiously as Nobu idly played with the corners of his yukata. He must have decided he liked the feel of it, because he laid his head against Leo's shoulder contentedly, muttering his baby speak to himself. Leo glanced down at him, his arms loosening a bit slowly. He and Hiro took the moment to look out over the village.

"I plan on moving forward with training today," Leo told him. "I might as well make the best of the time we -"

The door to the Kiyoshi home flew open behind them and the two of them turned swiftly.

A man Leo didn't recognize stormed out of the house, his face twisted in a sneer. He paused to look over Hiro and Leo, making no attempt to mask his disdain. Leo straightened, ready to greet the man but instead of waiting – or even acknowledging them – the stranger moved away from the home and disappeared into the streets of the village.

Leo looked to Hiro curiously only to find his friend's face set in a deep look of annoyance. "Who was that?" Leo asked, reaching up to pull Nobu's little fingers away from his obi before the little boy undressed him.

Hiro grimaced. "That is Kenichi. He is one of Kiyoshi-san's great friends," said Hiro before adding flatly, "he is also an asshole." Leo frowned and looked back to where the man had gone off to but he was invisible among the crowds of people moving in the narrow streets below.

Hiro moved to Leo's side. "Kenichi grew up in this village just as I did, but he is older. When he was a teenager, he left the village to train at an academy for _ronin. _He was a powerful fighter, but he was arrogant." The young man rolled his eyes. "Then he lost a fencing competition and was badly injured, so he came back here. He spent most of his time getting drunk and being disgraceful before Kiyoshi-san took him in."

With a shrug, Hiro stooped down and cleaned up their bowls. "Kenichi was briefly engaged to Kiyoshi-san's eldest daughter, but she died before the marriage could take place." Leo moved back to the railing and set Nobu on the edge, his hands steadying him carefully.

Leo questioned curiously, "Kiyoshi-san's daughter? A sister of Ame, then?"

"Yes. Ame was one of four daughters. The eldest was Mariko," Hiroshi sighed. "Ame and I were both young when she died while traveling, attacked by bandits. Since her death, Kiyoshi-san has kept Kenichi close. I believe he means to marry Ame to him in return for his loss of Mariko." His words made Leo frown, brows furrowed.

"Does Ame have a choice?"

Hiro shrugged. "If she were to protest, I believe her father would not do it. But it does not matter, because the marriage cannot happen until certain things have progressed. There are legal and cultural customs to follow for the marriage to take place, but they are constantly getting stalled or lost. It is frustrating Kenichi to no end. And these attacks are only making things worse." Flicking a finger at Nobi's chin, Hiro turned his back to lean against the railing.

"Either way, I do not feel bad for Kenichi. He was a mean boy and now he is a mean man. Personally, I find his misfortune amusing."

Leo pulled Nobu down from the railing. "We should go. We have work to do," he said, moving to set Nobu down on the ground only to find the little boy clinging to him desperately. He grunted and tried to pry the boy off him but Nobu stayed firmly in place. "I, uh. He's stuck," he said to Hiro, extending both of his arms fully.

Nobu remained where he was, gripping him a little sucker fish.

"It is okay," Hiro said with a chuckle. "Children – They have _off_ buttons." He moved up behind Nobu and tickled his ribs, making the toddler shriek and fall away. Hiro caught him and placed him on the ground. "There. Now go to Kin."

"_Shinai!_" the little boy cried out in protest, stomping his small bare foot.

"But you want to find Kin!" Hiro told the little boy with a nod. "Because when you do, you can tell her Hiro said – _Pffew_!" He blew a raspberry at the little boy, cheeks puffed and tongue sticking out. Nobu laughed gleefully and ran off, waddling down the steps and moving into the streets.

Leo shook his head with a laugh and moved to leave, but Hiro stopped him. "_Matte, matte, matte!_"

They leaned over, watching as Nobu hurried into the streets and found Kin. He pointed back in Hiro's direction and then relayed his message, right down to the blistering raspberry. The heat of Kin's glare burned even from a distance.

"Ah-hahaha, okay, now we go," Hiro said with a wide grin. When Kin began to advance in their direction, he shoved Leo from behind. "Hurry, now! Go!"

* * *

"_Ichi!_"

The group moved into their first _kata, _some with fumbling steps and others looking sidelong at their neighbors to see just how they were positioned. Leo walked among the rows, wind stirring the folds of his kimono. "_Ni!" _

They moved once more, this time with a few more confident than others. Leo paused at the young girl who had come to him on the first day and he reached out, adjusting the hold of her hand and the curve of her elbow. She set her jaw firmly and held her position with rigid determination.

"_San!" _

Over and over the group moved, and Leo had to marvel at how hard all of them were willing to work. Not one of the villagers had given up or protested at having such strenuous work to do at the end of their already long and grueling day. He couldn't afford to take it easy on them, though. If he was going to help them defend themselves, they deserved his complete dedication.

One young man in particular moved very well, but the pity in that was that he seemed to know it. While the others took a break, he boasted to his friends of his skill. Leo turned and walked by, his blue eyes moving over the young man. When his friends spotted Leo, they balked and ducked their heads away respectfully. The young man turned to Leo and blinked, offering a brief bow but not losing any of his cocky smirk.

"Care to share something with me?" asked Leo politely.

The young man glanced at his friends and then shrugged. "I was only saying that those night warriors would be sorry to fight me. I can best them without further training because I am strong and swift." Leo barely contained the urge to roll his eyes. How Master Splinter had raised four teenage boys was beyond him.

"Well, if that is the case, I'm sure you'd have no trouble fighting me, then."

The other students edged further away, gazes nervous. The young man made a face and stepped forward, thrusting his chin skyward. "No trouble," he confirmed confidently. Leo reached up and took his weapons off, dropping them to the side. He stood, hands at his side and gestured at the young man.

Leo let him swing once, twice and even get off a kick before he caught the other man's ankle in his three-fingered hand. Darting out with his own leg, Leo swept the young man off his feet and used the ankle in his grip to twist the man into a spin that sent him face-down to the ground. The young man landed with a groan and a few of the others snickered.

"My Sensei once told me, 'He who runs his mouth gets a face full of _nunchaku_,'" Leo told him with a chuckle. The young man rolled onto his back and winced.

"He said that?" he asked Leo warily, hesitating for only a moment before he accepted Leo's hand and let the turtle pull him to a stand.

"Yeah," Leo laughed a bit to himself. "He actually did."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Leo took a step back, ready to make a hasty retreat. The sun had just begun its descent into the horizon when he made his way into the courtyard to meditate, only to find it was already occupied. The young Ame lifted her gaze from the direction of her book and smiled, one finger curling into the page to mark her place. "No, Leo-san, please. You may stay. I was just finishing my reading," she stood, tucking the book against her kimono.

Leo dropped his gaze and shook his head. "Really, you can stay," he said, reaching a hand to the back of his neck.

Ame's face softened. "Or we can both stay. There is no rule to say we cannot."

Leo winced inwardly but he couldn't leave now without looking rude. Moving further into the courtyard with a ridiculous amount of reluctance, he took a seat on the stone bench next to Ame. This was not what he had planned to do in coming here, but now he simply had to wait it out.

A wild part of him suddenly wished April was there. She could help him through this awkwardness. She was always the first to sense his discomfort, and as his first female friend, she had forever been the one to guide him in matters like this, something he realized only then he had never thanked her for.

Ame seemed content to remain silent, her gaze turned out over the sun-warmed village. Leo, on the other hand, grappled for something to talk about. He glanced at her book but the title was hidden under the curl of her pale fingers.

"What're you reading?"

Ame shifted her head in his direction and glanced at her book, turning it over lovingly in her grip. "It is a reference book," she admitted with a shy laugh. "Not a glamorous thing, I am afraid." Leo raised both brow ridges in surprise. Somehow, he had expected her to be up here reading a silly love novel. And yet the text in her hand appeared well-worn and rather old, as if it had been thoroughly read on several occasions.

"Sometimes I read at home," Leo offered, thinking back to his collection of books affectionately.

"Really? What did you read last?" she asked, eyes shining with genuine interest.

Leo thought about it. "_Dune_," he answered. "It's a science fiction novel."

To his surprise, Ame's eyes lit up with delight. "That book is on my list!" she told him, reaching into her own book and pulling out a slip of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Leo, who leaned over to peer at the title. '100 Books to Read Before You Die,' it read in English. It held the names of many classic English-language novels, including the one Leo had listed.

He chuckled quietly. Many of the titles were crossed out, indicating she had read them already. "If I had brought it with me, I'd loan it to you," he told her, glancing up to meet her gaze.

Ame put her list away with a quiet laugh. "It is a nice thought," she told him.

"You must have a very good understanding of English," he noted and Ame flushed in response.

"We all learn English in our lessons," she told him. "But I enjoy lessons more than my classmates, so I learned more." She tilted her head at him and Leo noticed her hair was free of its decorations today, braided and coiled into a bun instead. They both turned to look out at the fading sun, brilliant against the backdrop of the mountains. It was several minutes later when Leo realized they'd been sitting in companionable silence, neither trying to speak or think of something to fill the quiet. A sudden feeling of discomfort filled him.

"I should go," he stood, his eyes turned away. He bowed to her as she moved to her feet and did the same.

"Thank you for your conversation," she said softly, unperturbed by his rapid departure. Leo's fingers twitched at his sides. When he straightened once more, he noted a figure standing not too far away – Kenichi, the man Hiro had told him about watched them with a flat glare.

Leo met Kenichi's gaze and held it just long enough to make his point. He had done nothing wrong – and neither had Ame. He nodded to her just once and then walked away.

* * *

"_Her name was Miwa."_

_Warm blood coated his hand, a stark contrast to the cool steel of the blade in his fingers. _

Leo's eyes snapped open and several moments of foggy confusion followed until he realized he was in bed. Not in the old wooden double he slept in at the lair, but instead on the plush floor-level bed given to him by Kiyoshi-san. Sitting up slowly, Leo rubbed at his face with a groan. His body protested, fighting at him to relax back into the comfort of his covers but his mind knew it was impossible.

Slipping out of bed, Leo moved across the room slowly and pushed open the double doors that led to his section of the veranda. A quick glimpse at the sky told him it was still night, only just now crawling into the wee hours of the morning, still a long way from dawn. The cool night air rushed around him and soothed the heated flame in his cheeks. Leaning forward, he let his elbows brace him heavily against the railing. Only a few dim lights blinked in the village below. Everyone was asleep. His mind remained blank for a few blissful minutes before turning back to his conversation in the courtyard with Ame.

He thought about her only for a few minutes before his mind wandered further.

If Karai had been raised with Master Splinter – as Hamato Yoshi – here in Japan, would she have been like Ame? Docile, soft-spoken? Content to sit in a courtyard and read her days away, ever the doting daughter? Would she have worn fancy hair pieces and brightly-printed kimono?

Would she have kept so far from the martial arts discipline?

He doubted it. Karai may have been shaped by Shredder's upbringing but her spirit was her own, Leo believed that firmly. She would have never been content to live like this, never able to sit on the side and let life rush her by. She would have wanted to be in it, to see and touch and – yes, even fight. She was strong, Leo remembered with a jolt of pain.

Her only weakness had come the moment she'd put her faith in him.

To _trust Leonardo_ to save her, to get her away from Shredder and back to her real family. To keep her from dropping into the mutagen that day. He'd been an arms-length away from her and he'd let her fall. Leo's fingers tightened on the railing, the wood rough against his skin.

No, he decided with greater firmness. She would have never been like Ame. And more importantly, Ame would never be like her.

Leo straightened slowly, pushing back his shoulders in a reflexive roll. He needed to get back to sleep. Staying awake with his gruesome thoughts – reliving bloody memories – that did nothing for him. He turned to head back to his room, but before he could make it inside, something made him pause.

Leo's eyes narrowed to the side.

For a few tense seconds, nothing happened. Then, in a flash, Leonardo dropped into a split just as the whistling of shuriken soared straight through where his head had been, sinking into a wooden beam with a razor-sharp hiss. Leo's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he took in the shuriken before jumping to his feet. He'd barely managed to get standing before something unseen smashed into the front of his plastron and he went soaring through the railing of the veranda, bits of fractured wood following him to the floor of the outside courtyard.

Leo rolled on his shell and bounced back up, his posture instantly defensive. He barely registered the sound of screams in the village before another hit came, the night disguising his lethal assailants in a way that made it nearly impossible to retaliate. A woman shrieked down below and Leo turned, but something hard and heavy sank into his front and he went flying again.

This time, instead of trying to fight something he couldn't see – the night air was thick and he was weaponless – Leo forced himself up and ran for the dim glow of his bedroom. Leaping onto the veranda and through his double doors, Leo heard – not the heavy footfalls of his pursuers, but a whispy hiss that sent chills down his shell. Rolling into the room and coming up next to his bed, Leo's hands snatched up his katana and he blocked a hit he had only sensed and not seen.

Metal clanged against metal and now Leo was face to face with his attacker. His blue eyes went wide.

He wasn't fighting a bandit or a thief like those he and Hiro had encountered before. This was something else entirely – an all black, ethereal _spirit _with pupiless eyes and limbs like smoke. However, as insubstantial as it looked, Leo felt every hit from its sword-like weapon as if it packed the strength of ten men. Twisting around, Leo swiped in a lightning-fast hit at the creature's side and it countered with a block, hissing unnaturally and darting around the room. No _wonder _no one had seen their attackers before, Leo thought in a flash of panic. These things were shadow creatures if nothing else, black ghost-like beings with a vengeance and strength he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The creature parried with him blow for blow but Leo pushed through, his attentive and disciplined nature drinking in the details of the creature's fight, its weapons, its movements. He evaded a swipe from the demonic creature and cut low, praying that his blades wouldn't simply swipe through the air with nothing to show for it but the frightening truth that this thing could hurt him but couldn't be hurt in return.

He was rewarded with a ghastly shriek from the creature, its strange head twisting to the side in agony at Leo's blow. It responded by lashing out with one of its wispy arms and Leo caught the end of it, smashing into the wall of his bedroom and knocking over his trunk.

The door from the hallway slid open and a frightened gasp drew the attention of both of the fighters.

Leo jumped up, his hands tight on the katana. "Ame!" he shouted at the frightened young woman, dressed in night clothes and clutching her youngest sister to her side. When she spotted the shadow creature, her lips parted and she snatched up the young girl. The creature dove at them but Leo jumped in the way and cut it harshly in what might have been its torso.

"Get your sisters and hide!" Leo shouted to her. "Now!"

Ame held his gaze for one frightened moment before she took in a deep breath and nodded firmly. Yanking her youngest sister into her arm, she disappeared from the doorway just as the creature leaped at Leonardo with a piercing shriek. Their weapons met once more and Leo snarled, pushing it back and out the door into the courtyard once more. The screams from the village had grown louder and Leo struggled not to look away, to try and get to the other villagers.

"What do you want?" he shouted at the shadow creature. "Leave this village alone!"

It was no use. The creature came at him again and again, drawing blood from his arm with one well-placed strike. Leo's eyes narrowed into white daggers and, after just a moment's pause to study the creature, he rushed forward with a disarmingly calm snap of his arms and struck the creature from bottom to top, slicing it all the way up into its inhuman face. The creature shuddered and yelped, its weapon dropping to the ground and dissolving in a cloud of black smoke.

Then, it too faded away, leaving nothing behind.

Leonardo shook his head to clear it and turned to the village, his katana high in the air as he jumped into the streets. The creatures had pulled people from their beds and into the streets but without the light from Kiyoshi-san's house close enough to illuminate them, they remained terrifying specters to the people of the village. They seemed to be doing little with the villagers, however, tossing them about or destroying the homes. Leo struggled to find one he could put a blade on, they moved so swiftly in and out of the darkness as if it belonged to them.

Then, just as suddenly as they came, the creatures disappeared, leaving only destruction and hysteria behind.

Leo lowered his katana, his limbs shaking and his heart pounding underneath his plastron. He sheathed his swords reluctantly and then moved forward, helping people to their feet. Most were battered but largely uninjured, though one look at the local cattle told him they had been less fortunate. One elderly man wept at the gate to his pen, his entire group of livestock slaughtered in a gruesome showing of the macabre. Somewhere a few streets over, someone called out for a healer.

Leo hung his head, his limbs feeling outrageously heavy.

Two dead. That was the final count the next morning.

* * *

Slowly moving his rag down the length of his katana, Leonardo forced himself to look away from his face in the reflective surface.

He tossed down the rag with a sigh, only grunting in reply when someone knocked at his door; it was Hiroshi, as Leo had expected. The young man entered the room and knelt next to his pensive friend. "Do not give yourself such a hard time," he told Leonardo after a few moment's silence. "You defeated one of them. That is more than any of us have ever done."

_One of at least thirty_, Leo thought bitterly.

What a lot of good that did them. Still, he had work to do and moping here wouldn't help him. Giving a vague nod to Hiroshi, he stood up and shouldered his weapons. "Come on. It's time you and I eavesdrop on a little meeting."

* * *

They moved into the mountains with purpose, quieter and more solemn than the first time. The bandits had given them a rough idea of the location but Hiro could only rely on his limited knowledge of the local movements to lead them there. Leo fought with himself not to be paranoid but the sun had already set by the time they moved into the forests surrounding the village. He anticipated the shadow creatures in every nook and crevice now and it made him worry for Hiro.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they heard the unmistakable chatter of a group nearby. Leo held up a hand to slow Hiro and they both crouched, sneaking alongside a line of trees that sat too even to be anything but a cliff ledge. Leo moved silently, gesturing Hiro back to keep his noise at bay while he scouted. When he found a proper vantage point, he retrieved his friend and tugged him onto a tree branch. He and Hiro looked down at the scene below.

The land they'd been traversing had come to a gap, the area Leo and Hiro walked on now resting high above an enclosed area of land not unlike the one the village resided in. From their spot in the tree, it was easy enough to watch the group of rough looking men (and a few women) below, all of whom looked more or less like the group of bandits they'd run into before. They seemed to be waiting for something.

Leo tensed in the tree, his eyes narrowed.

Without warning, something moved off to the left and the group grew quiet. At first, Leo thought it might be one of the shadow creatures, but instead a large cloaked figure emerged, massive hood obscured its – his? - face. Leo tried to lean forward but they were several yards away and it did him no good. He nudged Hiro. "Who is that?"

Hiro squinted. "Well, obviously it is the Hooded Cloak Man. You know, every village has one," he said, and when Leonardo glared in response he tossed up an arm. "I do not know! How would I know that?" he hissed.

"Why are you like all of my smart-mouth brothers rolled into one?" Leo whispered vehemently in return.

"Shh, he's doing something!" Hiro gestured. Leo and Hiro turned back to the group and watched as the hooded figure addressed them, his voice deep and rolling but his words unintelligible from a distance. Then the first of the group stepped forward, casting a hesitant glance behind him before he came to stand in front of the figure. It responded by raising a long arm and pressing a strange looking hand to the man's chest.

In an instant, one of the black shadow creatures from the night before appeared off to the side. Leo's insides clenched, but instead of attacking, the shadow creature jumped forward and, to Leo and Hiro's horror, leaped straight into the man's face and split into his orifices, engulfing his face and then disappearing down his eyes, throat and nose.

The man jerked and writhed for a moment but did not fall. Then, after a few seconds pause, he straightened again. Even at a distance, Leo could see his entire stance had chanced. The man now stood taller, firmer and his fingers had curled into fists. Something chilling told Leo his eyes had changed too, but that was something even he couldn't see from so far away. Next to him, Hiro watched with eyes wide and lips parted. "What in the name of..."

As they watched, each of the others took the same steps up to the cloaked figure. And each received a spirit creature, delving into them and taking up residence in their bodies. Hiro exhaled shakily next to Leo.

"Come on," Leo whispered. "Let's get back to the village."

* * *

They sat in silence.

Leo had suggested eating something when they got back to the village, as it was dinner time and not all that late, but their food had remained uneaten. Hiro held his chopsticks in one hand but made no motion at his bowl. Leo sat equally unresponsive, the chilly night air so distinct in the mountains doing nothing to settle the crawling strain in their skins.

"Are you okay?" asked Leo, looking over at his friend.

Hiro's normally jovial expression had melted away and a tense frown had taken its place. He set his chopsticks aside. "I am worried, Leo-san." He took a deep breath and motioned to the mountains beyond their village. "Bandits, criminals. _Those_ we can fight and defeat, but... what we saw tonight was much more than that. Those were spirits, my friend. They were borne of something we cannot fight or control," Hiro said emphatically. "How are we supposed to keep our village safe from that?"

"We'll figure something out," Leo reassured him, his tone quiet and confident. "I fought one of them in battle and it died like anything else. Whatever they are, they're not invincible." When Hiroshi didn't seem very reassured, Leonardo stood and offered him a hand. Hiroshi took it and stood reluctantly.

"Go home," Leo told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Be with your family."

Hiro nodded and offered Leo a small smile. "Thank you," he told him earnestly before leaving, his quick steps carrying him away to his home. Leo turned back to the table and began to gather the uneaten food but a voice from the doorway of the Kiyoshi home stopped him.

"Hamato-san," Kiyoshi said, appearing in the doorway and casting a giant shadow over the veranda. He gestured Leo inside. "Let the servants get that. There is someone I would like for you to meet."

Leo stepped away from the table and blanched inwardly. Meeting someone new was probably the last thing he wanted to do right now. Still, it didn't seem like he would have much of a choice. Leaving the table as it was, he stepped inside the home with Kiyoshi and crossed into the corridor. When they arrived at the room Ame had originally greeted him in, Leo stepped inside in front of Kiyoshi.

The sight that met him there made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hamato-san," Kiyoshi said as he entered, a smile accompanying his grand gesture as he stepped into the room. "I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine."

Leo's eyes widened.

"This..." Kiyoshi went on. "... is Miyamoto Usagi."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the love, guys! I am excited to really start getting into the nitty gritty of this story. I would like to say that I hope you guys are excited to see Usagi and also understand that his story will (obviously) not be 100% canon to his comics or his earlier TMNT incarnations. However, I will be sticking with a LOT of his story. The variations are just adapted for the use in this story.

I also spent $32.00 on Usagi Yojimbo comic books this past weekend at FWA. _I regret nothing. _

* * *

Leonardo stared.

And perhaps it wasn't the most polite thing to do, particularly considering how it always seemed that people stared a little too long and hard at him before running away in terror on the odd occasion he and his brothers were spotted in New York. Now, however, he felt he could sympathize.

Because standing in front of him, wearing traditional Japanese clothing in shades of black and blue was a _rabbit _every bit as tall as he was, if one included the long ears pulled into a topknot on top of his head. When Leonardo entered and Kiyoshi did the same behind him, the rabbit looked up from where he'd been standing near a window, looking thoughtfully out into the nighttime mist.

_No wonder these people aren't afraid of me, _Leo thought, amazed.

He bowed in sync with the rabbit, who observed him in return with an expression much less surprised than his own. In fact, Leo detected a hint of amusement in the rabbit's twitching whiskers. Kiyoshi moved to the rabbit introduced as Miyamoto Usagi and he took his arm affectionately.

Kiyoshi said grandly, "Hamato-san, this is one of the greatest swordsmen you will ever meet. Trained in the art of _samurai, _Usagi-san is a native of our village and one of its most loyal citizens." Usagi nodded his head graciously in Kiyoshi-san's direction but his expression didn't take on any traits indicative of pride. He did smile, though, just a bit at Kiyosh-san.

The smile lifted further when he looked to Leonardo. "It is an honor to meet you, son of Yoshi," said the rabbit.

Leo nodded his head to Usagi. "You can call me Leonardo," he told him, even as his eyes drifted to the swords at Usagi's side. They looked _awesome _and he had to keep himself from asking to look at one. Plenty of time for that later.

"Usagi-san has come back to help rid our village of this terrible menace," Kiyoshi went on. "The two of you will work together to help give our people back their peace and safety," he sounded overjoyed at the prospect.

At this, Kiyoshi took a step back. "Hamato-san, I will leave you to brief Usagi-san on the details of our dilemma. Please call on the servants if you require anything." And with that, he disappeared.

Leo turned to watch him go and then turned back to Usagi.

The rabbit stooped down to the low table and began to prepare some tea. He glanced up at Leo and motioned at the table. "Would you like to join me, Leonardo-san?" Something about watching this strange creature – armed with two very badass looking swords – prepare tea made him feel oddly comfortable. Leonardo nodded and moved to his knees in front of the table.

"Yes, thank you." He accepted the tea and took a sip as Usagi kneeled on the opposite side of the table. Leo glanced up at him several times, not wanting to blurt out the first stupid thing that came to mind but having a million questions as well. Usagi, to his credit, waited patiently for Leonardo to speak. "I didn't know there were other mutants here," Leo managed at last.

At this, Usagi gave a small chuckle. "Who said I am a mutant?" he asked in his crisp accent, his dark eyes twinkling. "You have never been to Japan before. Perhaps we just have very... _large_... rabbits." Leonardo's affection for said rabbit grew instantly. He left the topic alone for the time being.

"_Usagi_ means rabbit," Leo pointed out and then blanched. That had been one of those moronic things he'd promised he wouldn't say in the last five minutes of mental evaluations he'd gone through. Usagi lowered his teacup, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Yes, my adoptive parents were very creative," he commented wryly. The two sat in silence for a moment before laughing together.

"I'm sorry," Leo said with a small grin. "I'm just – I've had a really long day and now I'm very surprised." He leaned back further on his curled legs. "I'm still getting used to this place. To a village where the culture is everything my father told me about... and the people act like I'm just..."

"One of them?" Usagi finished for him, his head tilted.

"Yes," Leo answered truthfully. He looked back to Usagi, who refilled their teacups and nodded.

"This is a beautiful village," the rabbit conceded with such a longing in his tone Leonardo knew he wasn't just talking about the sweeping mountain views or the lush green forests. They sipped for a few minutes more before Usagi spoke. "I met your Sensei once, you know, Master Hamato Yoshi."

Leo glanced up, surprised. "Really?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, in the Battle Nexus."

Leonardo raised a brow ridge. "What's that?" Now it was Usagi's turn to look surprised.

"Your Sensei has not told you of the Battle Nexus?" he asked, and at Leonardo's shake of the head, he laughed heartily. "It is only the most famous inter-dimensional martial arts tournament known to the living! And your Sensei, Hamato Yoshi was its champion not all that long ago."

Leonardo snorted. "Yeah, right. My sensei? He stays at home with us. When would he have gone to an inter-dimensional martial arts tournament?"

Usagi thought about it. "Oh, I suppose you would have been very young the year he won. I myself was still in the early stages of my training. I followed my Master there to watch him compete, but he lost to your very own Sensei." He didn't seem upset at the memory - on the contrary, the rabbit's eyes gleamed excitedly.

"It was an epic fight, full of vigor and form the likes of which you have never seen!" Usagi continued emphatically.

"And then your Sensei fought Drako," he said, once again looking reflective. "Now that... _that_ was an interesting fight. In the end, your Sensei was crowned champion. But Drako, a fierce dragon-like creature, was angry at his loss and he sought to attack your Sensei in the aftermath of the battle," Usagi placed his teacup on the table as Leo leaned over the table, enthralled by the tale.

"Drako came at your Sensei with all of his otherworldly assassins, but your Sensei fought them bravely and well. However, he was greatly outnumbered. I saw him becoming overwhelmed and so I ran to help him, and together were able to fight off the assassins until the leader of the Battle Nexus – a great being called the _Daimyo_ – came and expelled Drako from the tournament." Usagi leaned back on his spot, smirking just a bit. "He was forced to leave in disgrace and your Sensei departed the arena a great champion worthy of stories for years to come."

Leo's blue eyes widened. "Wow," he said in tones of awe that had once been reserved for Captain Ryan.

Usagi let his hands fall comfortably into his lap. "I have not seen your sensei since then, but I remember him well. He was a warrior of great honor. And it would seem that he is still as such, given how he is willing to send you here to help us."

Leo leaned back on his mat and sighed quietly. "I don't know if I'm helping much at all," he admitted, pulling one arm up on an upraised knee. His excitement at the harrowing tale died away as he thought back to what they'd learned so far. "Things have only gotten worse since I got here."

Usagi frowned. "I should have come earlier. I have been far removed from communication and I did not know about the attacks until recently." His ears twitched and Leo wondered if it was a subtle sign of his displeasure.

Leo straightened. "Where have you been, exactly?" he asked carefully.

Usagi lifted his head to meet Leo's gaze. "A warrior's pilgrimage, far away. It has been... many years since I was last here," he told Leo. He stood and moved away from the table, his white-furred hands clasped behind his back in a way that reminded Leo of Master Splinter.

"Did you grow up here?" Leo asked, curious. "With Hiroshi?"

Usagi chuckled. "Atsaka Hiroshi?" he inquired with a shake of his head. "No, I am older than that young man." Leo squinted at Usagi's face but it was nearly impossible to gauge his age. Usagi must have sensed his question because he turned his face away and spoke. "I grew up in the same home as Kenichi. His parents adopted me when I was an infant and we grew up as brothers."

Leo blinked in surprise. Kenichi, the angry man Hiroshi had told him about? "Then you must have known Ame's sister as well? Mariko?" he asked, watching Usagi closely. The rabbit samurai's reaction was subtle but Leo didn't miss the stiffening of his posture, his face turned away.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

Silence drifted between them and although Usagi's expression remained unchanged, the air was undeniably different than before. "Leonardo-san," Usagi shifted to face him, his dark eyes serious once more. "I must thank you for your efforts in our village. You answered their plea of help when I could not." Though his words remained even, Leo's keen senses picked up on morose subtle dip in Usagi's posture.

"I should have been here," he spoke as though Leonardo wasn't there, his gaze far removed from the tea room. Leo watched him intently and when Usagi moved his eyes to meet Leo's, neither looked away.

"Do not mistake my absence from this place as a sign of my contempt for it," Usagi told him, as he inhaled deeply.

When he exhaled, he looked to the window. "If anything, my time away is the greatest affection I can show for my home," said Usagi, his hand brushing the frame of the window. "It can be truly difficult to appreciate the things you cherish up close, Leonardo-san." His fingers curled on the wooden framing. "Sometimes a wider perspective is necessary to see all that stands before you... as well as your place within it."

Leo absorbed Usagi's words in silence, his mind's eyes drifting to a place far, far away. The two fell into silence once more, each lost in their own thoughts. They might have remained that way for a great long while if the sliding door to the side had not inched open, a face peering through the crack.

Ame slipped through quietly, a smile threatening to erupt on her features.

Usagi turned at the noise and, as Leo watched, his entire face lit up. "_Ame?" _he said, incredulous.

The normally subdued girl gave Usagi a hasty formal bow before hurrying across the room and throwing herself into a great hug around the rabbit's shoulders. He returned it with equal enthusiasm, picking her straight off her feet before lowering her back to the floor, even as Leo watched with a stunned mixture of surprise and envy. In New York, he and his brothers lived in isolation for the first fifteen years of their lives out of fear of what might happen if humans knew of their existence.

Here, a likewise unusual creature such as Usagi had all the affection and love he could want.

"Oh, Ame." The rabbit brushed her hair back from her smiling face affectionately. "You have grown so much." Leo's keen eyes picked up the slightest flicker of something in Usagi's gaze as he looked at Ame, something that belied his pleased smile. But it was gone as quickly as it had come and now he held Ame's hands in a gentle grip. "You look so wise," he complimented her sincerely, his fingers brushing the corner of her eyes.

Ame laughed and shook her head. "No," she disagreed gently. "I am still just a silly little girl who wants to follow you when you go to play at the river." This made Usagi tuck his head against his chest and laugh quietly, his hands pulling her curled fingers to his chest briefly before he let them drop away.

"Good," he told her tenderly. "I would not want it any other way."

Again, Leonardo felt that pang of jealousy. How easily Usagi was accepted here in this village, so much so that a beautiful woman like Ame was comfortable enough to toss herself into his arms and laugh with him. It was vexing in a uniquely selfish way.

"Leo-san," she said, reaching out to him and touching his arm. "Usagi-san will help you greatly. He is skilled and hard-working. I have known him my entire life," she looked back at the rabbit. "He is worthy of this task, just as you are." Much to Leo's surprise, she curled her small fingers over his larger green ones and gave them a squeeze. "Our village will be safe, soon. I know it."

"Let us hope so," Usagi told her with a touch to her cheek. He bowed to Leonardo. "I will leave you to rest." He cast one last glance at Ame and then left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Leo watched his retreating back, not looking away even as Ame came to stand at his side. "Ame," he drew her attention and she looked to him. "Do you look very much like your sister Mariko?" Ame looked back to where Usagi had disappeared to.

"Yes," she answered softly, with a detectable hint of sadness.

"I thought so," Leo replied.

* * *

Leonardo shouldered the heavy bag and rolled his eyes. There was so much junk in this thing. Why he hadn't thought to empty it out further before trekking out here to the fields was beyond comprehension. Pausing near the wooden fence, Leo leaned against the top rail and peeked out over the rows of crops that divided the tiny island village.

"Hiroshi!" he called.

The figure in the center of a row of crops looked up, a grin visible even from a distance letting Leonardo know he'd been heard. Hiro jogged over and wiped at his face with a rag. "Hamato-sensei," he said with a snicker, as if he found the title funny. "Running away?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "No, stupid. I need to get somewhere with internet. Can you take me off the island?"

Hiro's brows furrowed and he paused, leaning thoughtfully against the fencing. "Internet?" he repeated. "What's that?"

Leo blanked. Ah, hell. "Uh, well..." he tried to think of how to explain it. "It's like – well, computers. And they're all hooked together and.. I mean, not really hooked together. They're connected with the internet." But that was what he was trying to explain, so Leo continued to grapple for an explanation even as Hiro studied him curiously. "You see, there's this web -"

"Like a spider web?" Hiro interrupted, and Leo shook his head before changing his mind.

"Okay, yeah so it's kinda like a spider web – like, connected. And people can talk and... Well, there was this Bill Gates guy -" He stopped, his blue eyes honing in on the twitch of Hiro's lips. Finally, his friend couldn't stand it anymore and he burst out laughing.

"I – I know what internet is," Hiro said between bouts of breathless laughter. "But apparently you do not!"

Leo flushed scarlet under his green skin. "Hiro!" he snatched at the man on the other side of the fence, ready to rock him into the dirt but Hiro jumped away, still laughing madly. It took over half an hour for Hiro to stop laughing and wash up at his home.

And then he continued to laugh all the way across the water to the next island.

* * *

A few more buttons... click click click. Leo made sure the webcam was on and then pressed the connect button. A large square popped up on the screen, nothing more than static for a few tense seconds. Leo felt oddly anxious, but he pushed the feelings away. When the signal went through at long last, a face popped up on Leo's screen.

"Mel?" Leo questioned, surprised.

Melanie's eyes drifted up from the corner of the screen where she'd been staring boredly, her cheek smushed into her palm. She gasped in surprise. "Leo!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. Behind her, Leo could make out the distinct backdrop of the lair he and his brothers called home. "Holy shit!" she called out before clamping a hand over her mouth and looking around in terror, most likely for Splinter. Leo pursed his lips in amusement.

"What're you doing on Donnie's computer?" Leo asked curiously, glancing up at the webcam but knowing she could see him just fine.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Dude. I'm supposed to be studying. April's orders." She clicked on her screen and Leo could see she was scrolling through something.

"Let me guess," He smirked. "You're shopping."

"It's just... there are _so_ many shoes to buy," she said distractedly.

Leo waved a hand at the camera. "Focus, Mel. Where is everyone?" The brunette lifted her head again, attention drawn once more.

"Oh, yeah. Hang on!" she leaned back in the rolling chair. "MIKEY! LEO'S ON THE COMPUTER!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Mikey appeared in the frame of the computer, his face positively jubilant. "Dude! Leo!" he grinned, waving furiously at the camera. A smile came to Leo, unbidden. Even his chest felt lighter. In seconds, Mikey and Mel were joined by a freckled female face.

"Leo!" April gasped, dropping into Mel's lap on the computer chair. "Donnie! Raph! Come here!" And just like that, Raphael and Donatello appeared in the screen, both beaming.

"Bro! It's about damn time," Raphael leaned over April's shoulder. Leonardo could barely contain his laughter at the sight of all of them crammed into the webcam frame.

"Sorry, guys," Leo apologized. "No internet in the village."

"Where are you?" April squinted curiously at his backdrop.

"On top of an internet cafe on a nearby island," Leo looked around the rooftop. Hiroshi was somewhere down below, enjoying the modern conveniences he sometimes had occasion to experience. Leo knew he didn't mind waiting around for him while he was here, though the sun was setting and his surroundings grew darker by the minute.

"Good idea," April commented with a nod.

"So are you kicking ass yet?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Is it totally beautiful?" inquired April right after that.

"You get me anything?" Mikey yelped.

"Are you wearing clothes?" Raphael asked, confused, before adding - "Man, Casey and Aniyah are going to be pissed they missed this. They're having dinner with Aniyah's parents right now."

Leo held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa... Okay, sorry I took so long. First question – Not really, Mel. I'm working on the ass kicking part," he smirked. "And yes, April. It's unbelievable here. Pictures wouldn't do it justice," he told her. "And no, Mikey. I haven't gotten you anything."

At his little brother's groan, Leo snickered and shook his head. "These are some of Master Splinter's old clothes," he added by way of explanation. As the others talked over each other, asking questions and making comments, Leo took his time taking in the sight of their faces. A longing to see them in person suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. "What've you guys been up to?" he asked after listening to their banter for several minutes. Of course, everyone answered at the same time.

"The lab."

"Video games."

"Shopping."

"School."

"Bustin' skulls."

Raphael tapped his chin thoughtfully before a wicked grin took over his features. "Mikey lost a tooth!" he said enthusiastically. Leo blinked and tilted his head.

"Lost a tooth?" he repeated, bewildered.

April shot Raphael a glare from her spot in the computer chair. "It _wasn't _on purpose," she intoned flatly as Raph snickered to himself.

"It's cool, though," Mikey told Leo earnestly. "Cause I swallowed it, so it's like, still a part of my body." Melanie nodded in eager agreement and Raphael's muffled laughter increased tenfold until he fell out of the frame, prompting Leo to wonder if any two creatures had ever been more made for each other than Mel and Mikey.

Behind the group of his friends and family, Leo spotted Master Splinter walking by. "Sensei!" he called out, causing the rat to stop and stare at the computer screen in obvious alarm.

"What is this?" Master Splinter asked, peering cautiously at the screen. He even poked it with a claw.

"It's a webcam, Sensei," Donnie explained.

"This is a … video of Leonardo?" asked Splinter, obviously confused.

"Well, it's a livestream. See, he can see us and hear us," Donnie pointed.

Leo waved in response. "Hello, Sensei." He fought back a laugh when Master Splinter leaned very close to the computer, one eye blinking in the lens uncertainly before he pulled away, looking wary.

"I will... call him on the telephone," he said, eyebrow raised. Then he turned and marched away, prompting another wave of poorly stifled laughter. Leo grinned and shook his head, his body feeling comfortably warm and pleasant as it hadn't for a very long time. He looked back to his younger family.

"I miss you guys," he told them, surprised by his own sincerity.

"Aw, we miss you too, Leo!" April smiled brightly. "We can't wait for you to come home."

To her left, Mikey nodded adamantly. "You need to hurry up and come back, dude. Things are getting real weird around here without you at home!" his arms flailed, knocking something off Donnie's desk. "The other day, I was making breakfast and I realized I made too many eggs, Leo. Too many eggs!" he gripped the desk, his face suddenly very close to the monitor. "_I don't remember how to count anymore, Leo. _I only know how to make things a certain way!"

"Shut up," Raph shoved Mikey away from the camera and the youngest Hamato brother crashed somewhere off screen as the others looked on sympathetically. Raphael took his place and he gave Leo that characteristic smirk. "He's not totally wrong, though. Things aren't the same without ya."

"Thanks, guys." Leo laughed and let his head drop back against the rooftop store unit behind him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Call us if you need any help," Donnie offered with a tender smile.

Leo met his gaze for just a moment before nodding. "Yeah.. I'll do that."

"We love you, Leo," said April. "Be safe and keep us updated." Leo nodded and let everyone wave and call out their good-byes before he did the same. He closed the laptop with a quiet sigh, only just now realizing it had grown dark around him. After allowing himself a few moments in the familiar blackness, Leo tucked away the laptop and stood.

* * *

When Hiroshi and Leo returned to the village that night, it was well past dark. They said their goodbyes and Leonardo ambled in the direction of the Kiyoshi home, unhurried. He happened a glance up at the night sky, bright under the iridescence of the moon and was surprised to see a silhouette sitting against it. He came to a stop, one hand still clasped around the strap of his pack.

It was Usagi, perched on the roof of the Kiyoshi home. He was watching the village, Leo realized. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking the intensity of the rabbit's devoted gaze. Leo watched him for a long moment, taking in the finer features of Usagi's careful demeanor. At first glance, he had thought Usagi's face difficult to read under the unfamiliar features.

Right now, his pain and longing as he stared out over his childhood home could not have been more apparent.

Leo moved inside the home and left Usagi to his vigil.

Once inside, he set down his pack and dropped onto the edge of his low bed. After sitting in silence for nearly half an hour, listening mindlessly to the fizzle of natural noises that made it through his open window, Leo reached in his pack and pulled out the framed photograph April had given him. He looked at his face, so stark and gray in comparison to the elated expressions on the others.

It sounded cliché, even in his own head, but sometimes it physically hurt to smile.

It was like jumping into a _kata _without proper training or trying to lift weights that far exceeded your abilities. It was an exercise in expression that suffered from lack of effort and practice and it simply _hurt _to try. Leo leaned back on his bed, the frame still in hand as he looked over his loved ones. Seeing them tonight had been uplifting in a way he hadn't expected but that didn't mean he was ready to go home just yet. Even if his responsibilities didn't keep him, he still felt that weight. The one that dragged down every muscle in his body, down so that his arms and shoulders had no choice but to sag beneath it.

_Karai should be in this picture_, he thought, a sharp pain surging through his chest.

Leaning over, he dropped the photo weakly to the floor next to his bed and rolled onto his side. If the pillow was a bit moist on his cheek, it was dry by the morning.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

The morning's training session would begin soon but Leo took one cursory walk through the courtyard to clear his mind. The reeling nature of his fitful sleep kept him from feeling fully rested and he needed the extra moment alone to ready himself.

Unfortunately, he quickly found himself wandering up on someone in the courtyard.

Ame stood in front of a small tree, her fingers brushing the capsule of some unfinished blossom, a book in her opposite hand. Leo stopped a few feet away and simply observed, as she hadn't noticed him yet. When Ame peered down at her book, Leo noticed rare signs of frustration color her features. She shifted the book in a hand and walked around the small tree, consulting her book and then sighing sadly at whatever she found there.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

Was this what she did all day? Worried about a silly tree? She looked truly upset at the lack of life she found there and her book didn't seem to be helping her, no matter how many times she circled the plant with keen eyes. Leo fought the quell of anger that threatened to take hold of his chest. After such a sleepless night, watching this delicate little woman expend all her energy on a bunch of silly flowers made him feel as easily riled as Raphael.

Even as his mind recognized his temper as irrational, Leo could not push it away. He stood, his shoulders tight and his jaw set as Ame finally came to a stop and closed her book with another sigh. When she looked up from her project, she spotted Leonardo and gave him a small smile. "Good morning, Leo-san."

She looked back to the tree and hugged the book to her kimono. Leo stepped forward, his blue eyes ticking over the plant. He opted not to ask, perhaps out of the desire to strike some sense of injury to her. It hurt him to feel this way because he knew it was uncalled for, entirely unjustified and unfair. He knew he was simply pushing away a very nice person, one who had never done him any wrong.

But he didn't care. It hurt to accept who this woman was, but not half as much as it hurt to accept who _he _was.

"Do you even like Kenichi?"

The question surprised them both, even though Leonardo was the one who said it. Ame looked at him, her dark eyes wide for a moment before she turned back to her plant. "And why should my feelings about Kenichi be of consequence, Leo-san?"

"Aren't you supposed to be engaged to him?" asked Leo coarsely.

"Not formally," she answered in easy, dispassionate tones that were in stark contrast to the sharp edge in Leo's voice. "But if my father wishes for it to happen, I suppose it will." Leo's anger threatened to return full-force at her easy acceptance. How could she be so _weak? _Sure, it was still a tradition followed by some Japanese families to commit to arranged marriages, but for the love of god, thought Leo. It wasn't _law. _Even Hiroshi had said that if she pleaded against the marriage, her father would consent.

"Don't you want to have some say in it? Something you can recognize as your own decision?" Leo asked heatedly, growing more and more belligerent at Ame's passiveness. To his surprise, Ame faced him with a cool porcelain countenance that hid her thoughts as well as any mask.

"My father has no sons to carry on his leadership roles here in the village. And so I must do whatever is best for our home and its people, Leo-san." The two stared at each other for a long moment of silence before Ame bowed shortly. "Enjoy your training."

She side-stepped him and moved out of the courtyard.

* * *

"Keep your foot in, Hiroshi!"

Leo kicked at Hiroshi's bare feet on the dirt and his friend righted his stance, his featured determined. Leo motioned and Hiro struck again using the wooden sword Leo had gifted him. "Again," Leo said, and Hiro went through the _kata _at least ten more times before Leonardo was satisfied. "Good," Leo smirked. "You're getting better."

Hiroshi relaxed and rolled his right shoulder. "I hope so," he groaned. "If not, this pain is all for nothing. I already have a wife. I do not need to impress any girls," he laughed. Leo rolled his eyes and offered him some water. The last few nights had gone without incident and now Leo was working with Hiroshi on their exercises. The young man was one of the few in the village with the youth and strength to stand up to the full force of Leo's workouts. He was very good with his hands and Leo considered finding a way to get a pair of sai to him. If he had to guess, that would be an excellent weapon for Hiroshi.

If Hiro didn't accidentally stab himself in the face, which he wouldn't put past him for a single instant.

"Mind if I observe?"

Leo and Hiroshi turned simultaneously to spot a white rabbit perched on the wooden fence, a smirk twitching beneath his whiskers. Leo grinned. "Not much to observe," he said with a snicker at his friend's expression.

Hiroshi knocked his shoulder with Leo's. "Usagi-san, he is a ruthless Sensei! Truly, even my great strength is at a loss," Hiro told the older rabbit, who chuckled in reply.

"He does not look so tough to me," Usagi said off-handedly, mischievous eyes flickering in Leo's direction.

Hiro whistled lowly. "That sounded like a challenge, my friend."

Leo felt an excited grin take over his features. "Spar?" he asked Usagi. The rabbit was already jumping off the fencing.

"Let us see where your skill lies, Leonardo-san!" Hiro hurried away at Usagi's words, hopping into the fence a safe distance away. Pulling out one of his katana, Leo gave it a quick twirl with his wrist.

"I don't know, old rabbit. You might be out of practice," he taunted, the thrill of fighting such a well-known warrior practically lifting him off his feet.

Usagi laughed out loud. "I hope your blades can keep up with your mouth, Leonardo-san." Usagi pulled out one of his own swords and the two stopped their quick circling, pausing only long enough to bow briefly to one another before taking on defensive stances. Judging from the twitch of Usagi's small black nose, his anticipation matched Leo's own. They remained still for a moment.

In the same instant, they burst into action.

Blades met, scraped down sides and slipped over hilts, parrying over and over after each new twist and dive. Usagi was much faster than Leo had thought he would be – his stocky muscular build didn't say much for speed – but Leo quickly realized they were evenly matched in that arena. In fact, they were closely matched in almost every single way.

Usagi's style was something altogether different than Leo had ever seen and his mind ticked over every dodge, every strike with the sort of reverence he specifically reserved for sword fighting. Leo swiped at Usagi's arms and nearly caught the rabbit's sleeve, making his opponent duck low and aim for Leo's knees. He barely jumped out of the way – Usagi had almost taken his damn kneecaps off – before he flipped over Usagi's shoulder and landed behind him again with a triumphant smirk.

Usagi whirled around in an instant and caught Leo's blade at his side, and for a moment it was a contest of pure brute strength. Leo dug in his heels and pushed back Usagi's blade, exhilarated at the pace of the "sparring" match. Suddenly, one of Usagi's feet caught his calf and Leo dropped onto his shell, barely rolling out of the way of a strike in response. Leaping to his feet once more, Leo brought his blade down over Usagi's head and the two prepared for another tense stand-off.

Until a third blade whistled through the air and their swords were broken apart.

Leo and Usagi jumped apart and turned, each instantly aggressive to this third party. Seeing the owner of the third blade did little to dissuade the tension. "Don't you two..." said Kenichi, a snarl twisting his features. "... have other things you should be doing?"

Usagi narrowed his eyes, all hints of mirth gone as he lowered his sword but did not sheath it. Hiroshi jogged over, his eyes darting back and forth between Kenichi and the other two fighters. He hesitated uncertainly at Leo's side. "We were training," Leo said finally. Kenichi scoffed.

"You were playing. Like little children," he said disdainfully. Looking directly to Leo, he lifted his chin pompously and spat out a Japanese curse. "You should leave, Hamato. Return to your country. We do not need you here, _baka gaijen._ We do not need help from foreigners, particularly Americans." Leo blinked in surprise, his hand reflexively turning his sword handle at his side.

"Wait," Leo held up his free hand. "Are you honestly telling me you have a bigger problem with me being American than the fact that I'm... Oh, I don't know. A _mutant turtle_?"

"Welcome to Japan," Hiro whispered wryly.

Usagi sheathed his weapon at last and shook his head at Kenichi. "Go home, Kenichi. The art of honorable combat no longer _concerns_ you. Nor does a weapon of any skill." Kenichi's jaw tightened, his nostrils flaring in response.

"You are one to speak of honor, Usagi. How many years have you been gone from this village? Eight? Ten?" he cast a glare at Leo. "How gracious of you both to return here to help us, poor little village in the mountains. You have done nothing for us so far and you will do nothing still."

"Take your opinions to Kiyoshi-san," Usagi said sharply. "If he even cares to listen to you still."

Kenichi snorted and turned sharply on his heel, his own sword still tight in hand. "I am family to Kiyoshi-san," he said as he walked away, shooting them both a hateful glare over his shoulder. "And that is more than you can say, Miyamoto." The rabbit's face took on a peculiar shape but he remained silent as Kenichi walked away.

Leo sighed and rested his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Was that about me or you?" he asked, genuinely curious. Usagi continued to watch Kenichi's retreating back.

"The wrath of Kenichi," said Usagi quietly, "is more far-reaching than you know."

* * *

Author's Note: You guys have no idea how hard I had to work not to turn this into a katanaship (Usagi/Leo). I just … love them so much. Also, Usagi and Leo's first conversation is **important. **I know it seems kinda long, but it has a purpose, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this chapter today and I can't really explain why. This is much shorter than the others because I decided to isolate these scenes. Enjoy...

* * *

_The day was brilliant, bright in shades of light only nature could provide. It was the sort of warm, windy weather that made the island they called home feel like a paradise, everything around them richer and more full of color than any landscape had a right to be._

"_There," the little girl sat back with a dazzling smile. She was proud of her handiwork – after all, creating such a perfect crown of flowers that would fit around a pair of floppy ears was no easy task. Across from her, the rabbit-child twitched his nose and suffered without complaint. _"_Now you look pretty," she said with a confident nod._

"_I am not supposed to look pretty, Mariko," the rabbit told her in all-knowing tones, flicking at one of the petals on his white-furred head. "You are pretty." He flicked at the flowers on his head. "Not me. I am a warrior! I am supposed to look fearsome." Mariko grinned in response and quickly made a crown of her own. When she was finished, she handed it to Usagi and bowed so he could place it on her head. _

"_Ha-hum!" Usagi cleared his throat and shouted over the open meadow. "Bow before your princess of the meadow and her fierce warrior!" They turned in unison and waved at their imaginary subjects. Mariko giggled and dropped back to her knees in the grass, staining up her kimono. _

"_Usagi," she twisted a handful of grass blades into her hand and let them drift into the wind. Usagi stooped next to her. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked, squinting at him curiously. _

_Usagi flushed under his white fur. "Mm," his lips quirked at a smirk. "No." _

_Mariko pouted._

"_I __know__ you're pretty," he told her with a smile. _

* * *

Rain poured for three days straight.

Even now, the sky was a blanket of grey mist and freezing water, forever overturned on the small village. Leonardo stood under a well-constructed pavilion that lay just outside the Kiyoshi home, and Ame hovered at his side, her hands clasped delicately in front of her, eyes low. Rain curtained the entire area.

Usagi had been silently kneeling for several minutes, and Leo wondered if they should leave.

"What are these things?" Usagi asked finally.

Ame stepped forward and came to a stop at Usagi's shoulder. In front of them was a memorial, beautifully crafted stone etched in _kanji. _Around it lay elaborate flowers and plants, and on the shrine itself was a bundle of well-wishing words on scrolls. Beyond that lay a small pile of personal belongings, seemingly random. It was to this that Usagi gestured.

Ame followed Usagi's gaze. "Those are the items found on Mariko's body the night she was discovered," she told Usagi softly. "Father thought they must have been important to her, so he has kept them here."

Usagi moved as if underwater, hands sliding onto his knees as he took up a careful bow in front of the shrine bearing Mariko's name. A small bundle in front of the engravings held a few odds and ends: a book, a hand-mirror and something else, something pushed towards the back. Usagi reached out with a slow hand and picked it up.

It was a small knife, old and chipped at the base of its blue hilt. There did not appear to be anything extraordinary about it, nor did Usagi offer an explanation. Instead, he traced a thumb over the worn handle, his face stoic before he returned it to its proper place and clasped his hands in front of him.

* * *

Later that evening, Leonardo gave up the struggle against his curiosity and asked Ame to walk with him. "So what happened with Usagi and Kenichi?" he inquired as they looped around the village. "Usagi says they grew up as brothers, but now they can't even seem to look at one another."

Ame looked to him with a peculiar sheen to her eyes. "I will tell you what I can. But there are some things even I do not know."

Leo paused with her at the edge of a low ridge, the sky darkening behind them. "I'm listening."

* * *

Ame began.

"When Kenichi and Usagi were small boys, they were like thunder and lightning, always one with the other and causing mischief wherever they went. They were rivals in many things, as boys often are, but they loved each other very, very much."

Leonardo gave a small chuckle, instantly reminded of Raphael.

"My sister Mariko often joined them. By the time they started their lessons, they had earned the nickname 'pair of threes', because they were nearly always together – Usagi, Kenichi and Mariko. As they grew older, Kenichi and Usagi became more involved in the art of combat. Because of this, they were asked to join an academy for samurai. But Mariko had to stay behind..."

* * *

"_It is not fair that you have to go, Usagi."_

_Mariko folded her arms over her chest, a troubled frown marring her features. "You are only thirteen. You do not need to become a samurai yet." _

_Next to her, the rabbit scooted closer on the boulder they shared. A river twinkled nearby under the opalescence of the sun. The rabbit teen sighed and touched her shoulder, turning her to face him. _"_This is an exciting thing, Mariko. Kenichi and I will be real warriors. We will train at the academy and learn from true masters!"_

"_And I am happy for you," Mariko told him earnest. When she moved to face him, their knees brushed and both turned away with a blush. "But who knows when you will return? It may be years," she went on sadly. "And I will be here, with no one to talk to because you two are my greatest friends." _

"_We will always be your greatest friends," Usagi told her firmly. He paused and bit his lip. "And I... I will always … think of you." _

_Mariko's shimmering eyes turned up to his and she gave him a watery smile. Another furious blush had them looking away once more. To occupy his hands, Usagi withdrew the old blade his adoptive father had given him. Glancing up at Mariko, a devious thread crossed Usagi's mind. With lightning fast movement, he reached up to Mariko's loose black hair and cut off a small piece with his knife. _

_Mariko gasped. "Usagi! You cut my hair, you crazy boy!" _

_Usagi held up the lock of hair triumphantly. "See? Now I have something to remember you by," he told her with a grin. _

_Mariko stuck her tongue out at him. "That is not fair at all. You have something to remember me, but I have nothing to remember you!" _

_Usagi paused thoughtfully. Then he reached for her hand and placed his old blade in her palm. _"_This is my favorite knife," he informed her. It wasn't an impressive thing by any measure – it had a chip in the blade and the blue hilt was well past its prime – but Mariko's face shone with delight at the sight of it. "You keep it. And remember me, as I will remember you."_

_Mariko nodded enthusiastically. "I will, Usagi." Clutching the knife in hands that trembled only a little, Mariko leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Usagi's cheek. The rabbit's eyes widened and he fumbled over a startled noise in the back of his throat, skin pink under his fur. _

"_What was that for?" he murmured, eyes wide. _

_Mariko shrugged, unable to hide her pleased smile. __"Something else for you to remember me by," she told him._

* * *

Leonardo paced the corridors of Kiyoshi home, absently taking in the wall scrolls and elegant calligraphy. It was late and the home was quiet, allowing him to listen to Ame's quiet tones. They had walked what seemed like miles of trails and ended up back at the house. "So then what happened?"

"Well, Usagi and Kenichi left the village together to train at the academy. But along the way, they came upon a lone traveler caught in the midst of a fight. His name was Katsuichi, and Usagi was so impressed by his skill that he chose to stay and train with this master rather than attend the school. And so he and Kenichi went their separate ways. They did not see each other for many years after."

Leonardo paused in the tea room and Ame did the same. They peered out of a window from opposite sides, each looking in the same direction and seeing something different. Her soft voice continued, "Then, just a few months before Kenichi was to finish his time at the academy for samurai, he entered a fencing tournament. Upon the final match, he came to find that his opponent was none other than Usagi, fighting in the name of his master."

Leo recalled Hiro's first words on Kenichi. The fight and resulting injury that had sent him home in disgrace. So it had been Usagi who had defeated him, Leo mused.

"After Kenichi was bested by Usagi, the two separated once more. Usagi continued his travels but Kenichi, too ashamed to return to his academy, journeyed back to the village." Here, Ame sighed softly. "My father pitied him and took him in. Some time after that, my father decided Kenichi and Mariko should marry. Everyone in the village thought it was a great match, because Kenichi and Mariko had been so close as children."

"And what did you sister think?"

At Ame's hesitation, Leonardo's curiosity swelled. "She did not share her thoughts with me. I was only a very small child. But a few weeks before the wedding was to take place, Usagi returned to the village for a single night..."

* * *

"_You are engaged to Kenichi?"_

_The distressed crack of Usagi's tones spoke volumes of his pain. Mariko turned her face away, grief shaking the words from her chest. _"_What was I supposed to do, Usagi? You were gone!"_

_They remained far apart, each looking to an empty corner of the bedroom. Mariko's trembling fingers pressed at her tears, but then she shook her head and straightened, her lips turning up into a weary smile. "But I do not blame you for making it so," she told him, her words soft and sincere. "You are not supposed to be here, Usagi. You are a ronin. You will never be happy here, cooped up in this village." _

_She stepped closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. _"_I know you, Usagi. You are too special for this place," she murmured._

_Usagi inhaled tightly and his eyes clenched shut when she brushed her fingers over his cheek. He could not push the sound of her small sniffles from his sensitive ears. They fought in tandem to keep words hushed. _"_Kenichi is angry," Usagi whispered. "He is different than before. He will not treat you well."_

_Their foreheads brushed and tears mingled with the rugs underfoot. "I will be okay," Mariko promised him tenderly. _

_Usagi opened his eyes. "I know," he told her, his reverent gaze taking in the sight of her face so near his. "But I fear I will not." Mariko's eyes flickered up to his and her lips parted, though no words left her and they stayed locked in the intimate stance. _

"_May I?" asked Usagi in a tiny whisper._

_Mariko tried to speak but found nothing suited her. Instead, she nodded and the two closed the fraction of distance between them, their lips meeting in a barely-there kiss that parted slowly. Their bodies remained close and perhaps if they had stepped away then, that kiss might have been enough. _

_But they did not._

_And so the heat of their bodies drew them close again and Usagi deepened the kiss, fingers curling at the sides of her kimono and pressing her flush against him. Mariko responded with a whimper that had her sliding her arms around his neck, her grip tight on his firm shoulder. The embrace closed the world in around them and every inch of movement fueled them like wind to a wildfire. Usagi's hands moved to both sides of Mariko's face and the movement freed her own hands to reach for the belt that tied his kosode. Their movements slowed in unison as Usagi shrugged off the garment, leaving him bare from the waist up. _

_When Mariko reached up a hand to the hard ridges of Usagi's stomach, he curled an arm around her and tugged her close. His eyes never leaving hers, he reached over her shoulder and behind her. _

_The bedroom door slid shut with a quiet click. _

* * *

"Usagi stayed on the village only one night. I do not know why he left or if he spoke to Kenichi, but by the time I woke the next day, he was gone."

Ame turned and paced, her eyes low. "In the few weeks leading up to the wedding, everything seemed fine. Then, one night, I overheard a terrible noise of shouting and cursing. I ran to hide in a closet and overheard Kenichi and Mariko. I do not know what she said to him but he was calling her the most awful names and breaking everything within reach. It was such a violent rage that even the servants refused to enter. I do not know how long I waited and listened but when my sister finally emerged from the room, she was clutching her face and crying."

Leo frowned, his instincts kicking up a bout of chivalrous indignation at the thought of it.

"I came out of the closet and she saw me. That was when she looked at me and said – 'Ame, I am leaving.' And that was the last thing she said to me, for after that she had gathered her things and run away."

The young woman lifted her dark eyes to Leo's. "I do not know if she was going after Usagi or if she simply wished to escape Kenichi. In the end, it did not matter. She was set upon by thieves before she reached the coast. They killed her and took what few valuables she had. Kenichi led the village on a search for days, but it was a group of fishermen who found her at last. Her body had been left unburied behind some rocks off the road."

"What did Kenichi do?"

"He cried."

"For how long?"

"I do not know if he has stopped."

* * *

Leonardo and Ame shared a pot of tea in silence. Then he bade her good-night and they parted ways, each moving down different corridors in the direction of their rooms until Leo paused at the sight of a hallway door left slightly ajar. Only the practiced silence of his footsteps saved him from being overheard by the rabbit inside.

Miyamoto Usagi sat on a mat in his room, his hands in a meditative stance not unlike the one Master Splinter often used. Leo watched from the darkness of the quiet hallway as the other warrior remained unmoving for several moments before his stance relaxed, bit by bit.

With dark eyes focused on nothing in particular, the ronin rabbit reached up to the long ears he kept tied in a topknot. As Leo watched, he unwound the strip of cloth keeping them bound and let them fall against his head.

Usagi turned the cloth in his hands and pulled something out of its folds – a strip of paper, twisted and well preserved. Uncoiling its edges in practiced motions, Usagi rolled open the paper to reveal a few inches of jet black hair. His exhale came out as a long, shaky sigh.

Leo chose that moment to turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks as always for the love. :) I hope everyone is enjoying the Usagi time from the last chapter... Of course, he continues to be important. To anyone not familiar with him, he appears often (4-5 episodes, I believe) in the 2003 series and it's a great way to get a hold of his character. Speaking of characters, I know the many OC's in this fic can get a little confusing so I'll offer you guys a super quick recap!

In New York, we have:

Melanie – Often goes by 'Mel', she is April's best friend and roommate. She is also Mikey's girlfriend. The two met when she and April moved in together; they're pretty much inseparable. Like April, she is around 20 years old and in her third year of college. She is silly, loud and not at all serious about school. I'll cheat on describing her appearance – she looks just like Anna Popplewell, the adorable actress from Chronicles of Narnia/Reign.

Aniyah – Casey's girlfriend. She met Casey and Raph at the same time when they saved her from being mugged. She's a little older than the others and is nearly done with nursing school. She's very funny, sweet and hard-working. Physically, she's of Haitian descent, tall and slim. She often wears her hair in braids. She's very close to Raphael and when she's not with Casey, she's usually with Raph.

In Japan:

Kiyoshi Akira – Leader of the village Leonardo is staying in. He is an old friend of Splinter's. He is also the father of Mariko, Ame and his two youngest daughters by his second wife.

Kiyoshi Mariko – The eldest daughter of the family, now deceased. She was Ame's older sister and Usagi/Kenichi's playmate. She and Usagi were very close. As mentioned in the last chapter, she died after running away from Kenichi's temper. That was almost ten years ago.

Kiyoshi Ame – Second eldest daughter. Current "host" for Leonardo more often than not. Leonardo perceives her to be quiet, bookish and submissive. He tries to avoid her whenever possible.

Kenichi – Usagi's adoptive brother and playmate. Kenichi was engaged to Mariko while Usagi was gone. He scared her away in a violent temper and she died on the road. He is a skilled fighter but suffers from an old injury inflicted on him by Usagi during a fencing tournament. Generally, he is very antagonistic and belligerent towards Leo.

Hiroshi – Leo's friend, a young man in his early 20's in the village. He has a wife named Kin and a nephew named Nobu. He is very animated and boisterous, as well as brave. He is training with Leo to better defend the village.

I think that's everyone of important, right? PM me with any questions!

* * *

"How goes your training with the villagers?"

Blue eyes flickered up, distracting Leo from his thoughts. He leaned back on the low stool he'd dragged over to their grassy spot, his knees brushing the table. "Better than I thought," he admitted to Usagi. "These people are willing to fight." Usagi nodded, placing the board on the table and rattling a small box.

"Black or white?" inquired the rabbit.

"White," Leo answered immediately and Usagi doled out the pieces.

"That was a quick response," Usagi noted, "... for someone who does not know how to play the game of _gomoku._" Leo accepted the pieces and rolled them around in his hand, his eyes studying the board.

"I'm always white," Leo answered, thinking back to other games. "Does it matter what side you choose when you're not sure of the rules?"

Usagi's lips merely quirked in response. "We will see."

He gestured to the board. "This is a game of strategy, Leonardo-san. When you place your pieces, you do not move them again. Instead, you work around them in an effort to create an unbroken line of stones," he pointed to the small pile.

"Seems simple enough," Leo said, inspecting a white piece in his hand.

Usagi watched him carefully, black pieces stark against the white fur of his palm. "Indeed," was his response, but Leo felt much more remained to be said. He didn't question Usagi on it. They placed their pieces and began.

"Usagi-san," Leo said after a few minutes of play. He worded his inquiry carefully. "Has anyone here in the village ever... I don't know... minded that you aren't human?"

Usagi placed a stone, his eyes on the board. "You mean, did Mariko ever mind?"

Leo's eyes widened, his insides turning to ice. Geez, was he made of _glass_? How could Usagi see through him so easily? He quickly dropped his gaze back to the board, willing to let the question go. To his surprise, Usagi smirked and settled his arms on the knees of his _hakama _pants. "No, she did not mind. Or at least, she never told me so." He chuckled quietly. "And she was not known for keeping her opinions to herself."

If Leo detected a hint of sadness, it was gone as quickly as it had come. His insides calmed a little. "Why is that?" Leo asked, the lack of hostility to his question prompting him further. "I don't understand this place at all." Usagi fell quiet for a few heartbeats before speaking.

"You asked me if I was a mutant, like you. I am not," he moved a stone on the board. Overheard, a grey mist lingered, a reminder of the past few days and its heavy rains. Everything outside felt wet and dewy, saturated in more ways than one. It made the smells from the earth all the more potent, further entrenching them in the wildness of the area. "I told you that the Battle Nexus where I met your sensei was an inter-dimensional tournament, yes?"

Leo nodded.

"That is where I am from. Not Battle Nexus, but another dimension altogether," Usagi told him. "It is a land not unlike ancient Japan, modeled in the same social and economical structure. Though whether it was created to be like Japan or Japan was created to be like it, I will never know." He smiled a bit before it fell once more. "My home world is a dangerous place, even more so than yours with all its advanced technology. My parents were killed when I was an infant. As a result, I was brought here to be cared for. Kenichi's family took me in and I spent the first thirteen years of my life in the village."

"But why here?" Leonardo asked eagerly. "Why this village?"

"You might have noticed," Usagi explained. "...this village is more traditional than most. A great deal of Japan changed after World War II. Western influence played its part, for better or worse, changing the shape and customs of a land steeped in traditions hundreds and even thousands of years old. But our home is more than a simple farming village."

Leonardo recalled Hiroshi's words the first day he came to the village. _It is different here._

Usagi straightened on his stool and looked up, eyes raking over the murky sky. "The dimension I come from is – for lack of better word – neighbors with yours. And the portal between the two..." he pointed up at the mountains that encircled them. "... is right here on this island. For centuries, this village has been the keeper of that portal. Citizens of both have moved back and forth freely, with the code being that each is heavily guarded to prevent unsavory characters from moving into unknowing lands and taking advantage. Just as this village guards the portal on your side, another village guards it in my home world."

Leo stared, his lips parted in disbelief.

"And so, it has remained largely unchanged here, necessarily so. The isolation and dedication to their duties at the portal keeps everyone safe. We cannot have the entire world knowing that the portal exists or where it is located. Can you imagine the chaos?" Usagi asked lightly, moving another stone piece.

Leo looked back at the board, forcing himself to close his jaws with a clack. "That's .. Yeah, it would be terrible." Taking his time mulling over this new information, he chose his next move carefully. "So are all the creatures in your dimension rabbits?"

Usagi chuckled. "No, are many types of creatures." Usagi studied his pieces. "Cats, rhinos, tigers, bears..._snakes," _he grimaced at the last one and held up a hand apologetically. "Nothing against reptiles. You will simply have to take my word for it."

Leo laughed shortly and nodded. "Alright, I will." Thinking back to Usagi's words, he wondered what a world like that would really be like. He couldn't imagine it – somewhere with all kinds of upright, talking, walking, fighting animals like himself, treated like citizens and interacting in _real societies. _It blew his mind. "So would I..." Leo paused.

"Seems normal there?" Again, Usagi pulled the truth from his words before Leo could do anything to stop it. He simply nodded, unwilling to voice it out of fear of how he might sound. Usagi nodded. "I don't know any other turtles, but you would not be out of place."

Leo turned a stone in his fingers, his mind a million miles away. "Are you the first one from your dimension to live in this village?"

Usagi shook his head. "No. As I said, our world is particularly harsh. Orphans have come here for generations. There are simply none at the moment."

"And are there humans in your world?"

"Some, yes. The school of combat Kenichi attended was in my home dimension," Usagi glanced up. The courtyard in front of the Kiyoshi home sat on a hill above them and Leo heard a soft rustling noise long after Usagi's sensitive ears picked up on it. Out of the bushes, Ame appeared. A book in hand, as usual, Leo noted. She was looking at the same plant from before, the small tree she seemed so concerned about. Leo looked back to the board game, unwilling to watch Ame.

"She's certainly worried about that plant," Leo noted off-handedly, keeping his tone even.

Usagi looked back to the board. "It is _a__shitaba_," Usagi informed him. "A healing plant. There are two men in the village suffering from illness and Ame has been attempting to help them. I fear they will die before she completes her task," he frowned as he moved a stone.

On the other side of the table, Leo did not respond, his insides frothing with emotions.

He had acted so rudely, so _foolishly _when he'd seen Ame with her plant earlier. His cross behavior had stemmed from his own frustrations and he had taken it out on her because he hadn't given a single moment's thought to what she might actually be doing, her book in hand and a worried frown creasing her delicate features. Now, Leo realized with a painful jolt, he had been harassing her when she'd simply been trying to heal someone. _Way to be a jerk, Leo. _

"Leonardo-san?"

Blinking back into the present, Leo sighed inwardly and moved his piece. In a quick, fluid movement, Usagi moved his last stone into place and straightened triumphantly.

"You beat me," Leo noted with surprise. Even though he'd been distracted by his thoughts, he had been paying close attention to his moves. He hadn't even noticed Usagi's route to victory growing shorter and shorter. The rabbit shrugged in response.

"Black has the advantage," he pointed to his pieces.

Leo raised a brow ridge. "How so?" Usagi leaned back and studied Leonardo, making the turtle feel oddly small under the knowing gaze.

"You of all warriors should understand the benefit of darkness, my friend." Unsure of what to say to that, Leonardo kept his thoughts to himself. His gaze wandered up the hill once more and stopped on Ame, her fingers brushing the moist tip of a leaf. Perhaps his gaze lingered a bit too long - or hard - because he next felt a sharp _thwap _on his shoulder that nearly startled him off his seat.

Usagi lowered the _gomoku _playing board and narrowed his eyes. "Leonardo-san," he said, warning tones ringing clear in an imitation of Master Splinter. "I have known that little girl since the day she was born. You had best keep in mind to be _respectful." _

Leo's eyes widened, though something in his – okay, teenage adolescent – chest kicked up at the command. Ame was _not_ a little girl, he was _not_ a little boy, they were both perfectly capable of doing exactly as they liked and _no force on the planet _could make him say this to Usagi's face so he simply nodded and stuttered over an affirmative.

* * *

The rain wasn't quite done with them yet. The very next day, the sky upended on them all again and even though the clouds had parted and sunlight poked insistently through the muck, everything remained wet and clammy for another twenty-four hours.

Leonardo stood on the veranda of the Kiyoshi home and looked out.

He almost missed her small figure, standing under the awning of a gazebo she often read at. Ame hesitated, frowning at the torrent of wind and rain, her book clutched to her kimono. She'd been caught in one of the quick storms, Leonardo realized, because it hadn't been raining only a few minutes ago. He thought back to what Usagi had told him. How unique this village was and the people here who played their part for centuries upon centuries.

Glancing back at the house, Leo moved inside and quickly found what he was looking for.

Jumping onto the railing of the veranda, he glanced up at the droplets hailing from the sky and then spotted his path. With one, two quick leaps over the sopping grass, Leo slipped into the gazebo from the back, landing so silently that Ame did not notice him until he moved forward and touched her elbow.

"Oh!" she clasped a hand over her heart and then relaxed. Despite the harshness he'd used in their conversations earlier, she greeted him with a genuine smile. "You scared me. Either you are quiet like a whisper..." she glanced up at the sound of a loud thunder clap. "... or I am losing my hearing to this vicious storm." She grimaced and Leo smiled a bit, amused at house her face contorted when she was annoyed. He held up what he'd retrieved from the house – an umbrella.

When Ame's smile grew in response, Leo opened the umbrella and she tucked into his side, her free hand finding his arm. Together, they left the gazebo under a protective shield against the rain.

* * *

_Clash! Clang!_

Leonardo landed roughly in the mud and pushed himself back up just in time to stop the harrowing fall of Usagi's blade. He pushed the other warrior away with a grunt. It did not matter that he had been working with the other villagers and Hiroshi for the entire evening; Usagi was relentless.

"Anticipate my movements, "Leonardo-san!" Usagi called to him, his words sharp and firm over the clatter of steel meeting steel. Leonardo spun and kicked at the rabbit but he leaped out of the way, dancing just out of Leonardo's reach. The turtle readjusted and gripped his word, eyes narrowed.

"Swordsmanship is more than just learning your weapon, Leonardo-san. It is about learning your own soul and how to see the souls of others," instructed his opponent. The two met again, _bam, clang, thwack! _Leonardo took a hit to the shoulder that nearly sent him reeling. Usagi flicked his sword free of mud. The rain had come and gone but its remnants were hard to ignore. "Your sword is more than a weapon," Usagi crouched, his body coiled tightly. "It is a _mirror_."

Leonardo glanced at his blade in a flicker of movement and caught his own blue eyes staring back at him. Unbidden, an image crashed to the forefront of his mind.

"_Do you forfeit?" _

"_**No!"**_

"_Don-nie!"_

Leonardo made a strangled noise in his throat, his grip on the katana wavering. Usagi crashed into him and they both landed in the mud, Usagi bearing down on Leo with the hilt of his sword. He let up only enough to allow Leonardo to breathe. "Come to terms with your soul, Leonardo-san," Usagi said quietly, his dark eyes meeting Leo's. "For it will always be there with you, inside your blade. If you cannot face it, how can you possibly hope to use it in battle?"

Leonardo exhaled shakily, eyes clenching shut.

Usagi stood and offered him a hand. When he refused to take it and stayed lying where he was, Usagi reached down and grabbed the turtle's palm in his, yanking him up with surprising strength. Leo blinked dazedly. "I-" he choked, trying to force out any semblance of words that made sense. "I think I've lost even more than I realized."

He swallowed, only looking up again when he felt Usagi grasp the back of his neck firmly.

"You have lost nothing that is not still within reach," the rabbit informed him in a low whisper. Leo glanced up and shook his head.

"No, you don't understand -"

"You think I do not understand death?" asked Usagi, his dark eyes flashing. Leo fell silent. After several minutes, he inhaled in an effort to steady himself.

"How do you keep fighting?" he asked exhaustedly. Usagi dropped his hand to Leo's shoulder and led him away from their mud-filled practice ground. He shrugged one shoulder and sent a small smirk in Leo's direction.

"Because I had a Sensei who would beat me if I gave up, of course."

* * *

"What in the world are you doing?"

Leo squinted into the early afternoon sun and fought to make sense of the silhouette above him. After a few seconds, Hiro's face peered over the edge of his roof and flashed the turtle a quick grin. "Now that the rain has finally stopped, I am fixing my watch tower." He pointed to the unstable monstrosity on his roof.

Leo folded his arms. "Don't you have actual work you should be doing?"

Hiro's head disappeared and some hammering noises followed. "Yeah, I'm sure," his voice drifted down absently. "But this is important!" Leo glanced around the outside of Hiro's house. When his eyes landed on the tree overshadowing the home, he let out a disbelieving laugh and began to walk towards it.

"And let me guess. You're supposed to be watching Nobu."

"Uhh," Hiro peered over the roof just in time to see Leo untie the little boy's waist from the rope that had secured him to a tree. To Hiro's credit, he had left him with food and toys. The little boy blinked up at Leo and smiled. "_Ao!" _

A few minutes later, Hiro jumped off the lowest point on the roof and tossed down his tools. "I _am_ watching Nobu," he corrected Leo. "See? I am looking right at him." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Can Kin watch him? I have something I want to give you."

"Hmm," Hiro glanced in the window his home. Kin was inside, washing something in a bin. Hiro reached over and grabbed Nobu, sliding him through the window with painstaking efforts at silence. When he was all the way in, Hiro dropped him the last inch or so to the floor. Then he knocked on the window frame. When Kin turned to face him, Hiro waved frantically.

"_Onigokko!" _he exclaimed, pointing to Nobu and then tearing off so quickly Leo had to vault to keep up with him.

"_Onigokko?" _Leo repeated, confused. "What does that mean?"

Hiro glanced behind him to make sure they weren't being followed before he laughed victoriously. "It means – Tag, you're it!" He snickered. "More or less. Believe me, she will understand." Leo rolled his eyes with a smirk and pulled Hiro over to the practice area they'd created for training. Reaching down into a bag, he pulled out two bladed hand weapons.

"I got these for you," Leo said, handing them to Hiro as his friend's eyes went wide. "They're called _jutte." _Hiro leaned against the fencing and turned the weapons over in his hand, words having left him behind for once. "My brother Raph uses _sai_, and you two move very similarly. So I talked to Usagi and he had these." Hiro turned the weapons over in his hands, fingers twirling over the handle naturally.

"Thank you, Leo-san," he said with a warm smile. The weapons in his hands were blades around 12 inches long, but unlike Raphael's weapons, they had a longer handle and only one small extra blade on the side.

"Come on," Leo clasped a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Let's get you used to your new weapons."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing, Leo using the wooden swords to show Hiroshi how to block and disarm with his new weapons. After a few hours, he felt satisfied in his decision. Hiro moved well with his weapons and was strong enough to use them as they were meant to. They both paused to rest, drinking in some water as the sun melted streams of sweat and dirt down their arms. Leo looked thoughtfully out at the afternoon sky.

"We haven't had an attack in over a week," he commented quietly, his mood not soothed by the thought.

Hiro nodded. "I anticipate one soon," he agreed. The two fell quiet.

"What do we know?" Leo asked Hiro, frustrated by his confusion. "Think, Hiro."

"Well," his friend shrugged. "We know the attacks come at night. We know they never take things, only seeking to destroy and frighten. And we know that whoever that person in the cloak we saw in the mountains is, he's the one controlling them. Both humans and shadow spirits."

"But why both?" Leo asked, his arms folded over his plastron. "The shadow creatures are deadly enough. Why does – whoever this is – need humans, too? Why recruit the bandits and then have his warriors... possess them?"

Hiro studied his cup of water. "They must have different purposes," he concluded, before exhaling heavily. "We need some kind of strategy for when they attack next." Leo nodded vaguely, letting the words settle over him slowly. _Strategy. _Leo thought back to his game with Usagi. _You of all warriors should understand the benefit of darkness. _

Leo bolted up from his spot. "Darkness! That's what makes them so difficult to fight. They attack at night and those spirits are nearly invisible. If we're going to find out what they're after, we need to be able to see them."

"We can carry torches with us every moment, it still will not be enough," Hiro pointed out.

Leo's eyes shifted thoughtfully. "No," he conceded. "We'll need more than that. We need to light up the whole village." But the village didn't have electricity, Leo knew. So how could they get around that? He didn't know, but he knew someone who would. Putting his cup aside, he motioned to Hiroshi.

"Take me to the next island. I need to call my brother."

* * *

_Doo dee doo doo dee doo doo._

Donatello jerked awake at the familiar ringtone, blinking stupidly for a moment as he wondered how the soft weight of April had been replaced by -

"Shell, Mikey! What're you doing?" he pushed his little brother off of him with a groan. Mikey shrieked and fell off the couch in April and Melanie's living room. They'd all dozed off while watching a movie and somehow Mikey had ended up in April's place, drooling on Donnie's plastron. As Donnie dug in the couch cushions for his phone, Mel and April stirred in the large reclining chair nearby.

Shaking his head at them with a smile, Donnie located his phone at long last and balked at the caller ID. He hurriedly smashed the 'answer' button and stepped over Mikey, who was still dozing on the floor. "Hey Leo," he said cheerily, unable to keep the hint of uncertainty out of his voice. On the other end of the line, his brother hesitated before those awkward, distant tones he'd come to (unfortunately) know so well filtered through the speaker.

"Hey Donatello," he said. "I need your help with something."

Donnie sat at the girls' kitchen table and gingerly moved an empty chip bag (Mel's) out of his way. "Yeah, sure. Anything. What's up?"

"I need something to help me light up the village – I mean, really light it up, the whole place," Leo told him quickly. "The attacks are happening at night and we need some kind of advantage but there's no electricity here. Is there any way we can make that happen?"

Donnie smiled. "Well, yeah. Lots of ways, actually. Though the easiest for you would definitely be solar panels. You can use them as your battery source. You'd need a decent amount of panels for the kind of power you're talking about but they're pretty easy to make."

"Easy for you or easy for a normal person?" Leo asked dryly.

"For anyone," Donnie clarified, secretly overwhelmed with pleasure at having a conversation with Leo, even if his brother still sounded uncomfortable. "Really. I can text you instructions and all the supplies you need."

His pleased smile threatened to increase tenfold at Leo's relieved exhale. "Good. I think between Hiro and me, we can get it going."

"Alright, I'll send you everything you need," said the purple turtle confidently. And then - "If you need me... just call. Seriously, any time."

The phone line sat quiet for a moment before Leo responded with a simple but polite, "Thanks." After that, the two made their good-byes and Donnie hung up his phone. April wandered into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. Donnie caught her off-guard by sweeping her into her arms and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Whoa," she mumbled through a stifled yawn. "Happy turtle."

"Yes," Donnie agreed. "Very happy turtle."

* * *

Leo gathered a workforce to help construct the solar panels and another team to locate spotlights on the many boats and ports lining the coast of the nearby islands. One empty field became their workshop, nearly twenty of the villagers laboring with Leonardo to construct the panels in time to gather a full day's worth of light.

Swiping an arm over his brow, Leo straightened one large, newly assembled panel and turned his face skyward, drinking in the sunshine. Since his arrival, he hadn't been bothered by wearing clothes every day, but right now he'd rather be without them. In truth, he'd already cast aside the _kosode _robe he'd been wearing and left only the _hakama_ pants on. Human men went shirtless, right? Whatever.

"_Doozo_!"

Leo blinked at the sound of Ame's cheery voice, whirling to see her standing in front of him with an armful of materials. He hurried over to take it out of her slim arms. "Ame, I didn't know you were helping," he said, surprised.

Ame tilted her head. "And why should I not? This is for all of us, after all."

"I don't know, you're just... so... " Leo dumped the materials to the side, not bothering to watch where they landed. "... tiny." And frail looking. "Plus, you... ya know. You're always dressed so nice," Leo finished lamely, mentally punching himself in the face. Why couldn't he talk like a normal person? Geez, Mikey was more smooth than he was.

Ame giggled. "Well, thank you, Leo-san. I am glad you appreciate women's fashion so much."

Leo made a face at her, knowing she was teasing him when her rosy mouth twitched with amusement. "Fine then," he told her with a smirk. He'd show this prissy little girl. "If you're so willing to help," he handed her a hammer, which she took with a small drop of her hand under its weight. Leo fought back a snicker. To his great amusement, Ame huffed at him and moved past him, pausing when she came to the panel he'd been working on.

When she met his gaze, they shared grins. Then Ame marched over and placed the hammer back in his hand. Thinking he had won, Leo smirked victoriously. "You will need this hammer more than I will," she said loftily to Leo in her crisp accent.

Leo frowned. "Wait, why?" he followed the direction of Ame's hand as she pointed.

"You nailed it on upside down," she giggled. Leo made a startled noise and looked past her. Damn it all to hell, she was _right. _

Leo groaned. "So let me guess, you're some kind of genius like my brother." Ame shrugged and reached up, tapping his temple with a single digit.

"We are all geniuses in some way, Leo-san."

They both glanced up at the sound of a shriek and saw Hiroshi dancing around, cursing and waving a hand he'd just tried to nail to a board. Leo raised a brow ridge.

"Even Hiro?"

Ame hummed thoughtfully. "It is... a broad word," she conceded finally, sending Leo one last full smile before she moved around him and left him to his work.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll just go ahead and admit that when it comes to solar panels, I am Jon Snow and know nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So I carry a little notepad with me and jot down scenes, quotes and other ideas for my ff stories. It has a lot of loose papers in the back because I'm always ripping things out and stuffing them wherever. And today, at my office (cubicle farm), I dropped my little notepad and my papers went flying everywhere.

I was like OH GOD MAD SCRAMBLE because I'm sure people think I'm writing notes for work, but in reality they all say stuff like 'SHURIKEN BATTLE OF MUTANTS?' which I'm pretty sure everyone in my office knows isn't about insurance.

Just thought I'd share that with you. Don't worry, I got all my little papers back. :)

**PS - If this chapter is really confusing to you, definitely go watch "The Battle Nexus Saga" from the TMNT 2003 series.** It's on youtube, super easy to find. It will really help you understand what's going course, that's only if you feel like you're not sure what's going on. I don't know how up to par my writing is when explaining some of this, to be honest. I want to make sure no one is totally lost.

Thanks!

* * *

It had been a grueling two days. Fortunately, the attacks hadn't come while the dedicated villagers helped Leonardo assemble the solar panels and nearly everything had been set up as it was meant to. He'd ended up calling Donnie twice to ask various questions, sometimes letting him talk to Ame, who he was beginning to suspect had read up on just about every subject known to man.

Now, as the sun set beyond the far reaching mountains that lined the area, Leo allowed himself a few minutes peace on the rooftop of the Kiyoshi home, the rabbit ronin he'd come to call friend sitting at his side. Usagi liked sitting where he could easily watch the whole village, Leo realized. Ever vigilant. It was a sentiment they shared; rooftops were a familiar setting for Leonardo.

Even if these were significantly lower here than the Byerly Building back home.

Unfortunately, being at rest meant Leo's mind wandered. Activity had always been his remedy for just about anything – training, exercise, even just tussling with his brothers had always been the most efficient way of shaking off his nerves. If not that, then meditation.

Both activities had seemed less and less fulfilling in the past few years.

Looking out on a sky lined in oranges, yellows and pinks, Leo stretched out on the bamboo rooftop. He and Usagi had been sitting in a comfortable thoughtful silence for nearly half an hour. Leo spoke without even realizing he was doing so.

"Usagi-san," he said, eyes straight forward on the dipping sun. "... How old were you the first time you killed someone in battle?"

If Usagi thought the question was macabre, he gave no indication of it. That was something Leo had quickly come to appreciate about Usagi. He never seemed surprised or offended by Leo's constant inquiries and his responses felt so measured and thoughtful, Leo couldn't help but think the rabbit just _might _be a mind-reader.

Usagi breathed in deeply, his gaze following Leo's to the sunset.

"Young," he said with a nod. "It was right after the fencing tournament with Kenichi. Some angry students from the warrior school he'd attended were furious at my victory and attacked my sensei and I while we traveled."

"Did it trouble you?" Leo asked quietly. "To know you had ended someone's life?"

Usagi's nose twitched. "I was a little alarmed," he said mildly. "There was a lot of blood."

Leo raised a brow ridge. Usagi made it sound like he was recounting the first time he'd learned to ride a bicycle. Pausing to mull over his words, Leo shifted in his spot. "How many people have you killed since then?" he asked tentatively. Usagi turned his head in Leo's direction and met the turtle's gaze wordlessly. An uncomfortable well of emotion bubbled in Leo's stomach.

"You don't know, do you." It wasn't a question.

Usagi looked back out at the sunset. "I have been in many wars, Leonardo-san. I will be honest and tell you that I did not even see the face of every man I have killed, much less take the time to give them a number."

"Does that bother you at all?" Leo asked, unable to keep the dismay out of his voice. He thought of Shredder and Karai every single night, as soon as the curtain of darkness dropped over him and the activity slowed. He saw their faces, contorted with death. Felt their warm blood splattered over his palms and up his arms like a morbid painting. Shredder's helmet tight under his hand, the blade he used to cut his throat in the other. So cool in contrast to the warmth of Oroku Saki's heated skin, flushed with an anger that was almost inhuman.

Usagi's dark eyes turned to Leonardo again. "No," he told him firmly. "It does not bother me. I do not kill for no reason, Leonardo-san," his tone grew quiet. "But if a warrior steps in front of me with a weapon, I assume it is because he is willing to die, just as I am." He gestured to his swords. "And so if I must kill them in battle, I do not lose sleep over it. They earned their place in death."

Leo reclined on his shell slowly, turning his face skyward as he drank in the last of the day's warmth. "Do you think... do you think that comes naturally to someone? To feel that way? Or maybe.. it's different for everyone?"

"I think..." Usagi reclined net to him and rested his arms behind his head, "... death is the most natural thing in the world, Leonardo-san." He turned his head in Leo's direction. "If you are a warrior, my friend, that means you die every day when you wake. The only time you _live_ is when you take your weapons in hand..." he tapped the hilt of his short blade. "... and fight for your every breath."

"Because our minds and our weapons must be one, right?" Leo couldn't help but smile, remembering how Usagi's words so often reflected Splinter's.

Usagi returned the smile. "Yes, Leonardo-san."

The pair glanced up at the sound of a door sliding open and shut below, thrashing against the frame in a slam. Down on the unpaved street below, Kenichi stepped out of someone's home with an ugly sneer painted on his features. Reaching behind him, he beckoned roughly at someone. Usagi and Leo both pulled themselves up into a sitting position again and watched as Ame stepped out of the home, waving good-bye to a woman as she did so. "Ame is delivering that medicine," Usagi pointed out. "I believe she managed to create enough to help."

"Why is Kenichi with her?" Leo asked, frowning.

Usagi shrugged. "It is likely he goes to keep up appearances. Hiroshi told me he is trying to marry Ame, but the proceedings are constantly being halted. I am sure he does not want anyone to think _he _might be the problem." Usagi snorted, making a face as Kenichi turned to Ame. Once the door was closed, Kenichi glanced up at the rooftop and spotted them. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to Ame and snatched one of her arms.

Leonardo quickly tensed, his teeth clinking tightly together.

As they watched, Kenichi made an obvious show of shoving Ame brusquely in front of him, urging her forward away from the home. Ame stumbled and frowned but made no motions to stop him, simply walking on. Leonardo moved to rise but Usagi stayed him with a hand. "He is baiting you, Leonardo-san," the rabbit told him patiently. "He has always done this, even when we were children." Usagi huffed. "I cannot tell you the number of times I got the branch because of something Kenichi started."

"But look at him!" Leonardo argued, his body aching to take a good swing at Kenichi, particularly when the man grabbed Ame's arm again and yanked her in the direction of the Kiyoshi home. When they were near the home, he tugged her close and hissed something in her ear before releasing her with a hard jerk.

Leonardo growled but Usagi's hand on his arm kept him still. "He will not hurt her," Usagi murmured firmly. "He would not risk her father's ire. He is simply trying to get you to attack him. He knows you are watching." Leonardo watched, relieved when Ame finally slipped inside and out of Kenichi's grip. The swordsman below looked up at Usagi and Leo with a smug, contemptuous glare and moved back to the house he and Ame had come from. Outside, a small table sat in front of the modest home, a bowl of noodles and chopsticks awaiting him.

With one last look at the pair on the roof, Kenichi sat down heavily at the table and began shoving noodles into his mouth, paying them no more mind. Leonardo teetered on the edge of the roof, ready to launch himself at Kenichi, but Usagi pulled him in the opposite direction.

Usagi said, "Come, Leonardo-san."

"I'll wait here just a minute longer," Leo said, and when Usagi raised both brows at him, Leo took in a in a deep breath and affected his most innocent smile. "I won't attack him. I promise." He held up his hands and pressed one over his heart. "Scout's honor."

Usagi seemed confused by that, so Leo let it go. After a few moments of glancing back and forth between Leo and Kenichi, Usagi nodded. "Fine. Do not attack," he pointed at Leo. The turtle nodded.

"No attack," he repeated with a smile.

Usagi squinted at him suspiciously before turning away, moving to the edge of the roof and disappearing with a little hop. Leonardo looked back to Kenichi, blue eyes sharp.

* * *

Kenichi sucked down a noodle, his attention devoutly focused on his bowl. After chewing absently, he carefully hooked a large pile of noodles in his chopsticks and raised them towards his mouth -

Only to jerk in surprise when they went flying out of his hands, the quivering _thump _to his left making him turn in that direction. And that was when he saw them, his chopsticks freshly tacked into the wall by a pair of shuriken bearing an unfamiliar family crest, each utensil embedded under a sharp groove. His noodles made a comically loud _plop _as they slipped off the sticks onto the floor.

Enraged, Kenichi whirled to face the rooftop Leonardo had been watching him from a moment before.

But the turtle was gone.

* * *

Two nights they practiced their silent game, charging the panels in the day and then letting the village lapse into darkness as it always had. On the third night, it happened.

The hour was late, the villagers returned to their homes, few lights in the windows. The children were asleep – sequestered away, more heavily guarded than usual in their clusters. The moon overheard was unusually bright but Leonardo didn't mind. If anything, it further served to create the shadows he needed, to take the starlight overheard and bend it to the task at hand.

Silence.

Three official entrances to the village, seemingly as empty and unattended as usual. Fields that brushed against the gradual incline that became steep mountains, laced in fencing, sat in their usual unperturbed state. But they, too, had their guardians. The village looked as still and quiet, submissive and meek as it always had.

But it was not.

The first hint of movement alerted the guards Leonardo had stationed at the front. They gave the signal to Usagi at the south gate, who in turn took the message to the group he had gathered there. Hiro on the west end of the village waited for his signal. He and the others watched as a group of human bandits crept down the streets, armed with blades of all shapes and sizes.

Leonardo watched from the northern gate, a pair of motionless white eyes in the darkness. The shadow warriors were difficult to spot, but under a sliver of moonlight, he saw them not far behind the others. With a silent move to the forefront of his position, Leo held up a hand.

His fingers clenched in a tight fist.

_Click. Thud. Flash. _

The entire village jumped into view under the brilliant, blinding light of over a dozen spotlights, the electronic hum blasting through the area with a loud groan that nearly drowned out the sound of Leonardo's voice.

"NOW!"

With yells that trembled the ground, villagers spilled from their hiding spots and converged on the bandits while the shadow warriors scrambled, shrieking under the unnatural lighting and thrashing out at anything that came nearby. Leo shoved off the ground and caught one with his katana under the crook of his chin, slicing up through its face and watching it dissolve with a pained scream.

"Try to hide in the darkness now," he snarled fiercely. All around him, the villagers he had trained fought the invaders with a newfound sense of courage and vigor. At his post on the south entrance of the village, Usagi led one group against the shadow warriors and pressed them towards the center.

"We have this, Leonardo-san!" he called out. "Find out what you can!"

Leo nodded and turned in a circle. "Hiro!" he shouted, and he had only to wait an instant before the man in question appeared at his side. "Come on!" He and Leo raced into the throng of battling villagers. To his side, the young girl Kana evaded a shadow warrior's sword and rolled on the ground, picking up a bucket of water and smashing it in the face. Hiro stepped aside just long enough to jab one of his _jutte _in its neck before they hurried on.

"Look!" Hiro pointed. Now that they could see the attack, two things were becoming increasingly obvious. One, the shadow warriors were having a very difficult time in such bright lighting, hissing violently and taking more damage than ever before.

Another was that, instead of fighting and detroying homes, the bandits were _looking _for something. Scrambling from one home to the next, overturning carts and truly only fighting the villagers when they stood in the way. "What are they searching for?" Hiro growled, but Leo only shook his head.

Leo growled, "Let's follow them, come on." They rushed through the village, slashing and fighting when the shadow warriors tried to stop them.

At one point, a woman's scream drew their attention and Hiro stumbled to a halt. "Kin!" he shouted, his eyes wide with alarm as his wife stood in the doorway of their home, a terrified Nobu clinging to her leg as she defended their door with a fierce glare. He and Leo made a move to go help but no sooner had they stepped in that direction than Kin pulled something from behind her back – a hand scythe from the field.

In one quick motion, she thrust it over the bandit's front and sliced his throat. "Stay out of my house!" she shrieked angrily, kicking the dead body off her doorstep. Hiro halted once more, his mouth gaping. He turned to Leo with a wild grin.

"She is so _brutal_! I love her!" Hiroshi exclaimed happily.

"Oh for god's sake, hurry up!" Leo grabbed Hiro's arm and they started off once more. The shadow warriors were being pressed back, unable to wreak the heavy wave of destruction and death they had all the times before, but the bandits were still tossing around everything in sight. "There!" Leo spotted three of them run up the steps to the small temple housed in the village. He and Hiro moved to follow them but two shadow warriors followed with inhuman howls. Leo and Hiro didn't realize how close they were until they jumped up the steps of the temple and crossed through the doorway – only to turn and see the shadow warriors smash into an invisible barrier with angry yelps. Leo stared.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking at Hiro. Hiro panted heavily and shrugged.

"They cannot get in here," he said, watching as the shadows stalked the entrance like wild animals, unable to pass into the temple. "There must be some sort of holy protection here to keep them out," Hiro said, turning in a circle.

"Well, it didn't stop those guys," Leo gestured to the bandits ransacking the room, turning over tables and looking through crates.

A sharp yell from the corner drew their attention and Kenichi came flying out of a back room, slamming down one of the bandits with his sword. The others quickly jumped on him and a sword fight, four on one, began in a rush of metal blades. Usagi had said that Kenichi's injury slowed him but Leonardo could see the man had skill. Still, he would fall without assistance. "Come on, we gotta help!"

Hiro groaned. "Do we _have_ to? It's Kenichi!"

"Just do it, Hiro!"

"Fine," Hiro huffed but did not hesitate, instead jumping right into the middle of the fight with a kick to one of the invading men's knees. Leo cut down one with a quick jab to his stomach and turned to face the one at his side – only to find it was Usagi, breathing heavily with exertion.

"What on earth are these men _doing _in here?" Usagi snarled, turning to Kenichi who jumped away from a blade to land at his side.

Kenichi scowled but Leo spotted something flicker behind the man's gaze. "How should I know?" he hissed. "Just kill them already!" Usagi's eyes narrowed – he had seen the quick flash of uncertainty in Kenichi's eyes as well – but he lashed out with his sword and another bandit fell. Leo cut down the last and briefly Usagi's words flashed in his mind.

_They earned their place in death. _

The thought fled as Leo slowly lowered his weapons, rivulets of scarlet dropping down the length of the blade and dripping to the floor of the modest temple. Next to him, Hiro bent over and panted, hands on his knees. "Great, now they are all dead and we still have no idea what they were doing here," he grumbled. "What could they hope to steal? We are poor!"

"It is a good question, Hiroshi-kun," Usagi said, turning his twitching whiskers to Kenichi again. "Were you already in here when they attacked?"

Kenichi growled and sheathed his weapons. "I have been fighting all around the village, just as you have."

"Then you have no idea what they could seek in such a place as this?" asked Usagi.

"No," Kenichi said flatly. "Of course not."

The tension lingered for a moment before Leo turned back to the door. "Hurry, maybe if there's more we can follow them out of the village and see where they're hiding." The other men nodded and they shuffled out into the streets. Most of the fighting had abated and now the villagers regrouped in the streets, in various states of injury and dishevelment, exhausted but elated. Leo couldn't resist a quick grin at their victorious cries as he and the others passed. In the distance, a few scuffles continued. Usagi quickly spotted a group of bandits fleeing the village.

"There! Let us follow them!" he sprang into a run and Hiro followed, with Kenichi muttering something about checking on Kiyoshi-san and hurrying off. Leo prepared to follow them but a child's scream froze him to his spot. He whirled in the center of the street to see one of the lingering shadow warriors, weapon poised high in the air as he advanced on a small girl that stood in his path.

Before Leo could move, a figure darted out into the street and snatched up the toddler.

"Ame!" Leo shouted in alarm, his muscles seizing with fear when the shadow creature swiped at the tiny woman, nearly catching her shoulder. Ame tucked the child against her and broke into a run, terrified. The shadow creature darted after her in unnatural motions and cornered her against a shed.

As it advanced, Ame coiled tighter around the frightened child and glared heatedly.

The shadow creature raised a spiked weapon to strike but a different blow landed instead. Leonardo's katana sliced through the creature from one side to the other, a terrible ripping noise drowning out the pained groans of the creature as it fell in two pieces and then faded away.

Ame gasped shakily and squeezed her eyes shut just long enough to take in a long inhale. Leo dropped to the ground in front of her and quickly scanned her for injuries as the little girl whimpered pitifully. He reached forward and carefully pried Ame's tight fingers from the toddler. The child's mother ran forward and scooped up it up, shuffling away with anguished cries of relief. Reaching out, Leo grasped Ame's forearms and raised her to her feet. His own fingers trembled as he felt her shivering form under his grip.

Ame opened her eyes and at last exhaled. The fright Leo saw when she turned her eyes to his made his heart clench painfully. He ripped his grip away from her more forcefully than necessary, jarring Ame out of her terrified stupor as panic erupted from him in angry waves.

"Why did you do that?" he exclaimed, his blue eyes wild. "That thing almost killed you!"

Ame's lips parted in disbelief, her brows knitted with confusion. "Why are you even _out _here?" Leo hissed, advancing on her a step and then taking two more back, his shoulders hunched and his fingers clenching at his sides. When Ame didn't answer, Leo let out a wordless yell. "What is _wrong_ with you? You can't – you can't possibly think you'd be any help out here! You're supposed to be inside where it's safe! God, how can you do this? How can you put yourself out here?" Leo shouted, his chest heaving under his plastron.

"You are so selfish! You just – expect people to care about you and then you – you just – die! Like that! How can you be so _weak!" _The last word came out in a staggering bellow. "Why are you so damn _fragile_?" Leo cried out, his vision blurring, adrenaline and anxiety shooting through every single nerve ending in his body. "Why can't you – Why do you have to -"

Words crumbled and fell as Leo dropped his swords and pressed his hands to his temples. His insides felt like they were on fire and his joints jostled as if they were set in sand, grinding on his every motion.

"Um, Leo-san?"

Leo turned his glassy glare to Hiro, who stood uncertainly at the gate to the village. Usagi watched from several feet behind him, his expression unreadable. Leo turned back to Ame only to find her staring, making no defense or effort to move closer. Leo reached over and picked up his swords, and without another look to Ame, he joined Usagi and Hiro.

* * *

The bright lights of the village disappeared behind a curtain of heavy foliage and evening mist, only the moon gifting them with any sight. Usagi walked at the front, carefully tracing the trails left by the bandits. Hiro followed behind him, unusually quiet. Occasionally, he turned to look at Leonardo behind him but the turtle kept his steely silence.

The further they went into the mountains, the more dense the area became.

"They cannot have all disappeared," Usagi said from the front, his voice quiet and flat. "We will find them."

Night clung to them like the aftermath of a heavy storm, soaking them to the bone. The village felt very far away, growing more distant with every step into forest that layered the mountainside. Hiro said something in response but Leo wasn't listening, instead angrily pouring over his words to Ame in his mind.

However, as the three of them journeyed further into the forest, some of Leo's anger melted away. He remembered her frightened face, her determined grip on the child. The flash of blood he'd seen on the wall nearby from god only knew who, but it so easily could have been hers and he had almost _watched her die and - _

Leo stumbled over a rock and water splashed up his leg. "Ack," he pulled back his foot and, for the first time in several minutes took stock of his surroundings.

He was alone.

Turning quickly on his heel, Leo searched out his two companions. "Usagi? Hiroshi?" he called out, but only the quiet noises of the forest greeted him in return. Stepping away from the creek he'd encountered, Leo tried to pick up the trail of his friends. But he was no master tracker like Usagi and everything just looked like dirt and leaves to him. So much for growing up in the city, he thought with a hint of annoyance. His survival skills out in the wild were next to zero.

Glancing up at the wide moon overhead, Leo tried to orient himself and head back the way he'd come. However, he'd stepped only a few paces when a familiar tingling danced up his spine, making his jaw clench in anticipation. Slowly, Leonardo turned on the grassy spot to find what he already knew was there.

The group of shadow warriors – numbering more than twenty – moved toward him with twitchy movements, weapons glinting under the moonlight.

Leonardo unsheathed his weapons, his eyes a pair of jagged white daggers. When he crouched, a part of him was secretly glad.

_You guys just made my night. _

* * *

"Where is Leonardo-san?"

The pair halted and Hiro turned, ready to point out that Leonardo was right behind him, of course, was Usagi blind? When he saw that there was nothing, Hiro frowned and glanced nervously at Usagi. "He was right here," he said with a meek shrug.

Usagi shot him an annoyed look. "How did he disappear without your notice? He could have been abducted and killed for all we know."

Hiro moved his hands to his hips and made a face. "He is a trained ninja. And a turtle. I am sure that whatever he encounters here in the forest, he will be perfectly fine." He frowned thoughtfully. "Unless it is a fox. Do foxes eat turtles?"

Usagi glared, prompting a heavy sigh from Hiroshi.

"We should find him," he conceded dully.

* * *

"YAH!"

Leonardo jumped off a tree and struck down on a shadow warrior, his sharp gaze following every wisp of movement with barely contained fury. Following with a blow to a creature at his left, Leo sliced through the air in a flurry of jabs and stabs that left everything around him silent and still.

They were gone.

Panting heavily, Leo twisted his blades idly in his hands. The creatures had all fallen to his blade, a blinding heat having taken a hold of his limbs as he'd cut down one after another, each time following through with more force than necessary. When it was finally done and Leo stood alone once more, a dissatisfied anxiety curdled any feelings of victory.

Lashing out with his blade and cutting into the trunk of a tree, Leo turned, resigned and ready to find his friends. Instead, he found himself face to face with yet another shadow.

It did not remain as such. Emerging from a line of bent and gnarled trees, the cloaked figure he and Hiroshi had seen in the mountains shuffled from its spot. Leo's blue eyes honed in on the figure, his fingers tight around the leather grips of his katana. Taking a step back, Leo adopted a defensive crouch.

"Who are you?" he called out. The figure stopped, now cast in a circle of silver moonlight. It was then that Leo realized the cloaked figure was hunched, and as he watched, it straightened with a low, rumbling growl that sent Leo's heart racing. Leo followed the hood of the cloak as it rose ever higher, and when it came to a stop at last, the figure stood as high as the towering treetops.

The cloak fell back and blew away in the wind.

"_Hamato_..." its voice echoed in a chillingly low rumble that wrapped around Leo's mind and twisted viciously. For the first time since his first look at the Shredder, Leo felt true fear creep into stomach and crawl its way into his heart.

He was looking at a massive red _dragon. _

Before Leonardo could process any more than that, the creature let out a ferocious roar and the landscape around Leo exploded with force as it struck out at him, swinging a clawed arm as thick as many of the surrounding trees. Leo jumped and rolled low to the ground, barely escaping the flying path of a dislodged branch as it soared over his head. Jumping back up, Leo readied his swords only to find the clawed hand coming down on him again. Leaping out of the way with a yelp, he barely had time to duck behind a tree before one of the colossal claws smashed into the ground next to him, dragging in the dirt for several feet and leaving gaping trails of split earth in its wake.

"Come out, Hamato!" the dragon yelled ferociously, and the next thing Leo saw was a red tail as long as a bus crashing through a line of trees like wind of blades of grass. The destruction swept over Leo in a tidal wave of motion and sent him flying over the creek and into a tree. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt and barely had time to get back up before the dragon smashed through the trees again, snapping his overly large jaws every time he became entangled in the dense foliage.

"You fight like him!" the dragon crowed. "A coward, just like Hamato Yoshi!"

Leo's mind burst with thoughts as he pushed himself to his feet and hopped, jumped and rolled out of the way of strike after strike. This was about _Master Splinter? _

Leo cut away and slipped behind an unbroken tree to catch his breath. _Jeez_, he thought with a manic sense of exasperation. He had to have a talk with Sensei about making so many enemies _hell-bent _on killing them because seriously, it was getting out of hand. "COME OUT, WEAKLING!" the dragon howled, dropping to all fours and crashing through the forest with the feral motions of a predator on the hunt.

Leo stayed where he was, crouched low and waiting for his moment to strike.

The dragon paused and lifted his great head, his nostrils flaring under the movement of the wind. Leo's eyes widened and he had barely a split-second before the dragon's talons wrapped around the tree he'd been using as a shield, wrenching it from the ground with a staggering yell. Leo whirled and raised his blades just in time to meet the open jaws of the dragon.

"AGHH!" Leo curled his arms in a quick pull to block the massive teeth, nearly as long as sharp as his swords even as they bore down on him. Only the strength of his katana kept the open mouth at bay and Leo gasped in pain as the dragon shoved his shell into a tree, mouth dripping with saliva as it fought to free itself of the blades jammed into its gums.

Leo pushed as hard as he could but his arms were weakening. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up but a flicker of something in the back of the dragon's mouth made him realize it didn't matter. Leo yanked out his swords and dodged, not entirely avoiding a hit from the swell of fire that burst from the dragon's jaws, incinerating the tree he'd been trapped against only seconds before.

His right arm caught the worst of it and Leo stumbled away, only a brief reprieve allowing him to stumble further away from the dragon as it fought to find him again in the dark forest.

"FACE ME OR I WILL BURN THIS FOREST TO THE GROUND!"

The dragon's tail swept through the forest and everything around Leonardo came crashing down in a torrent of splintered wood and scattered leaves, only his quick movements saving him from yet another direct hit. The dragon stomped nearby and shoved his snapping jaws between every set of trees, crushing anything that stood in his way as he got closer and closer to the struggling turtle.

Leo stumbled and fell, one hand still clutching his burned arm.

_I am not going to win this fight, _he realized with a heavy sense of dread. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw the dragon advancing on him again, slowed only by the seemingly never ending trees and underbrush. Leo forced himself to move forward, ducking under low branches and stumbling over the creek once more. He followed it with thoughtless determination as he trudged on, feet sloshing through the water as it grew deeper and swifter.

It came to a stop at the head of a waterfall.

Leo stumbled forward and realized belatedly that the water was now knee-deep, rushing over the edge of a rockface and spilling into a deeper river down below. He looked back to the forest just in time to see the rampaging dragon emerge from the shadows with a guttural hiss.

"You and your clan..." the dragon snarled, heat pouring from its nostrils and teeth clicking ominously. "... I will kill you _all." _Green eyes glowed with malice as the dragon moved on all fours, tail lashing in irritation.

Leo swallowed tightly.

"Well, you're not going to start today," he taunted. With that, he turned and jumped off the waterfall's top just as the dragon reached out, barely missing him with one of its great talons as Leo plummeted through the air with the spray of the waterfall on his back.

The angry howl followed him all the way down and his landing was no more friendly.

Icy cold water rushed up around him and the charred skin on his arm erupted with pain. Something smashed into Leo – or rather, he smashed into it – as the water pushed him forward with an urgency the small creek from above had neglected. Air jumped from his lungs at the blow and Leo swallowed a lungful of water before he clambered to the surface.

The night sky above became a distance memory when he was dragged underneath again, yet another pile of stones meeting him violently as the water pressed on, unaware of its passenger. He fell twice more over smaller falls and everything began to feel warm and hazy, discolored and disjointed. Blood raced ahead of Leo in the water and a foggy part of his mind recognized the blood as his.

The colors began to fade.

"... _here, here he is!" _

"_... him out, hurry! Get …" _

The voices drifted in and out of his consciousness, distant but familiar. He tried to speak but his body refused him, and so he could not voice the fevered thoughts that plagued him.

_Drako... _thought Leo dazedly. _It's Drako... _

* * *

Author's Note: Leo has 99 problems and... a dragon is one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Update go go go.

You guys are a blessing. Just so you know. Thank you for being the difference in my day, particularly those of you who have followed and reviewed my other stories. You have no idea how much your kind works mean to me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

* * *

His vision blurred and jumped like old television film.

Working his eyes open took nearly ten minutes of disorienting effort and his body screamed in protest for several seconds after the fact, keeping him immobile even when he heard someone stirring in the room. By the time the mysterious figure came to sit at his side, Leonardo had worked up the energy for one long reassuring breath.

He was alive.

A cool rag dropped to his forehead and his eyelids fluttered before re-opening. This time, a fuzzy image took form in front of him and eventually crystallized to form the face of Ame. "Leo-san," she gasped, a breathless smile taking over her features. "You are awake!"

Leo glanced around with a wince. He was in his room at the Kiyoshi-home, nestled on his bed with a painfully tight bandage on his right shoulder all the way down to the elbow. Turning his gaze back to Ame, his lips quirked a bit.

"More or less," he managed hoarsely.

Ame jumped up and quickly retrieved some medicine before coming to sit at his side again. Together, they worked Leo up far enough to accept the foul red liquid. He blanched – eugh, it was awful – but Ame insisted. When he was against the bed once more, Leo took another deep breath and inspected himself. He was sore as hell and covered in bruises and cuts, but besides his wrapped up arm, nothing else seemed to be too injured. No broken bones, at least.

"Your burns are the worst of it," Ame told him when she noticed his wandering eyes. "But those will heal. Luckily, we were able to treat them quickly." The rag appeared in her hand once more and she gently dabbed it around Leo's face, her features pinched with worry. Leo reached up and drew his larger fingers over hers.

"I'm okay," he reassured her quietly. Ame frowned and put the cloth aside.

"Only because Hiroshi and Usagi-san found you," she said lowly, her cheeks puffed with color. Instead of speaking further, Ame blinked away her teary eyes and stood swiftly, moving through the room in quick, assured motions to make sure everything was within arms reach for Leo. Medicine ready, water next to his bed. When she came to adjust his sheets, Leo reached up and caught her wrist, stilling her.

"I'm sorry, Ame."

Leo pushed himself up into a sitting position against the pillows, even against the protests of his sore muscles and leaned forward as he could place both of his hands on hers. "I am _sorry _I spoke to you like that," he told her, memories of the night of the attack pressing uncomfortably at the edges of his mind. He wasn't sure what made his apology feel so urgent, so shameful but all of the sudden it felt like the most important thing in the world to let her know how much he hadn't meant his words, how terrible he felt about them.

How they hadn't been directed at her at all.

"Leo-san," started Ame softly, but Leo shook his head vehemently and she fell silent.

"No, there is no excuse for the things I said. I was wrong and I had no right to say them to you. You were just trying to help and I was -" his voice broke and he swallowed, hoping she would attribute it to his injuries. But she was too smart for that. "... I was afraid," he admitted in a small voice, his eyes low. If his Sensei had heard what he'd said to Ame, he'd be eating the inside of a cane right now. The Puberty Talk hadn't been so long ago that he'd forgotten _that _little lesson. He went on forcefully, shame curling his limbs closer to his body.

"But it doesn't matter, I should – I should know better and I understand if – if you don't want to -"

"Leo-san," Ame said, more firmly than before. Leo clamped his mouth shut and met her gaze more fearfully than he cared for. To his great surprise, Ame smiled for the first time since he'd awakened. She edged closer and her warm hand on his cheek was a touch too comforting.

"Even the gentlest of creatures strike out when they are hurt," she murmured.

Leo processed those words, even as Ame dropped her hand from his cheek to his hand once more. Her hands, so tiny in comparison, folded into his green fingers. His bindings were gone – they'd removed them at some point – and the contrast in the texture of their skins was fascinatingly different. Leo closed his eyes.

"And who says I'm hurt?" he whispered, his low voice making an attempt at indifference.

Ame smoothed her fingers over his knuckles. "You do."

Leo re-opened his eyes and studied Ame's expression, placid and calm as ever. Her fingers continued their soothing motions of his and it was such a foreign thing to him, he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. Slowly, he reclined on the pillows again and let Ame check him over once more. "You should rest," she told him after a few minutes, but when she turned to leave, Leo reached out and snatched her hand once more.

"Don't marry Kenichi," he said, imploring. The words startled him as much as they did Ame but his mind refused to silence them. Ame watched him, brows furrowed. After a moment, she sat next to him on the bed once more.

"The decision is left to my father," she told Leo in the same detatched tones she had always used with him when discussing Kenichi. "It would dishonor my family if I refused to obey his wishes. And I will not dishonor my family."

Leo frowned, his heart sinking, even as Ame went about casually fixing his sheets and checking his bandages.

"It cannot be helped. My father is an intelligent man but sometimes he falls prey to trickery or distraction," she went on lightly, her eyes turned away and focused on the motions of her hands. "For example, in just four months time Kenichi will be past _tekireiki, _which the acceptable marriageable age in an arrangement such as this. After that, he would be considered untrustworthy and uncooperative in the eyes of many for not managing to secure a wife before such an age."

Ame's eyes flickered up to Leo's, dark and unreadable. "It would be a shame if that age were to pass before we were married. My father would have no choice but to dissolve the arrangement."

Leo's lips parted in disbelief, Hiro's words racing to the forefront of his mind.

_There are legal and cultural customs to follow before the marriage can take place, but they are constantly getting stalled or lost. It is frustrating Kenichi to no end. _

"It's _you_," Leo said, his eyes wide. "You're the one creating all the delays."

Ame's hands paused in their careful work but she did not look away. This time, she held his gaze without a hint of hesitation, her expression unfathomable for the longest moment. Leo leaned forward again, his hand jumping up to her arm to keep her there. She made no move to pull away.

"You've been fighting him this whole time," he said in wonder.

At long last, Ame's lips quirked. Turning her head, she watched as her fingers brushed demurely over his. "Oh, Leo-san..." she leaned close, her voice low and soft. "What ever made you think there was only one kind of warrior?"

* * *

"Leonardo-san!"

Usagi hurried into the room just as Ame returned with a fresh pot of tea. Right behind the rabbit ronin was Hiroshi, his eyes wide and terrified. The two hurried into the room with respectful nods to Ame and came to Leo's bedside.

"We feared the worst, my friend," said Usagi with a chuckle. "I am relieved to see you are still among us."

"You and me both," Leo grinned.

Hiro fell heavily on the edge of the bed, bouncing it and earning a Look from Ame for jostling him. "Leo-san, you are truly a mighty turtle. I am glad to see you awake." He sighed deeply. "But try not to do such a thing again. You are heavy."

Leo smirked. "I'll try, I promise," he said, glancing up at Ame as she moved to the linen closet. She paused and then, as if sensing Leo's hesitation in speaking, she turned to the others and bowed briefly.

"I will leave Leo-san with you two for a while. Do _not -" _she looked directly at Hiro, " - bother his arm, please." Hiro flashed her an innocent smile and Ame's lips twitched in an effort not to return it. She nodded to them and then left, sliding the door closed behind her. The two men looked back to Leo expectantly.

"So what happened? The shadow warriors?" Usagi asked as he and Hiro leaned in close. Letting thoughts of Ame drift away, Leo pulled together his memories of that night. Ame told him he'd been unconscious for three days. Knowing what he'd seen, the idea was terrifying.

"I fought some shadow warriors, but they aren't the reason I look like this." Leo looked between them, anxiety pooling in his stomach. He met Usagi's gaze purposefully. "It was Drako."

The rabbit's smile dropped away and, for the first time since Leo had known him, a flash of fear crossed the samurai's face. It was gone as quickly as it had come but seeing it was enough to confirm Leo's fears. This was bad. "Are you sure?" Usagi asked, his shoulders stiff.

Hiroshi blinked. "What is _Drako? _What are you two talking about? Someone please explain this to me because it sounds very threatening."

Usagi scowled. "It is definitely threatening, Hiro-kun. Drako is a sworn enemy of the Hamato clan."

"He's also a thirty foot dragon creature who defeated hundreds of opponents in an inter-dimensional martial arts tournament," said Leo tonelessly, his shell falling back against his pillows. Something about his fearful remembrances of the fight – if one could even call it that – made him feel numb and exhausted. "And he breathes fire," he gestured to his injured arm.

The look on Hiroshi's face was beyond horrified, so much so that he actually fell into silence.

Usagi turned to Leo. "What is he even doing here? And why is he sending warriors into the village to terrorize us over and over again?" The rabbit's hands curled into fists and he knocked them against his knees. "We must go get him. We must stop that crazed creature before he comes to our village and burns it to the ground!" Usagi jumped up, his eyes alight with fury. "How did he come to be here? This cannot stand!"

"Usagi-san," Leo sat up quickly and bit back a groan of pain. His friends paid him no attention.

"We will go into the mountains and search for him," said Usagi fiercely, eyes blazing.

"_What_?" Hiroshi shrieked, finally snapped out of his silent stupor. "You want us to go journey into the mountains to find a man-eating dragon creature from another dimension? Oh, great. Yes. Wonderful. Very simple, very easy." He gripped the sheets of Leo's bed manically. "_Maybe for you two!_"

He sat back and went on casually, "Me, on the other hand. I am a little concerned."

"Alright, both of you calm down," Leo said firmly, forcing himself to look away from Usagi. "My guess is that Drako's been here the whole time the attacks have been happening. He hasn't come and destroyed the village yet, right? There's no need for us to rush into anything just because we know he's here now." Leo relaxed into his pillows once more. "Believe me, if he wanted us all dead, he'd have stormed the village three days ago. There's something else going on here."

"Like what? What could keep a creature like Drako from simply destroying us?" asked Usagi, his nose twitching with irritation.

Leo thought back to the encounter. "I don't know," he sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

Usagi noticed and stood, motioning to Hiroshi. "Come, we must let Leonardo-san rest. He has much strength to recover."

Hiro stood and sauntered around the bed. "Ah, he will be fine. After all, he has Ame looking after him." He grinned at Leo's scathing glare, jumping out of the way of a swift kick that raised the brow of Usagi. Leo cleared his throat and resumed his sickly position on the bed, though as soon as the rabbit's back was turned, he lashed out at Hiro one last time and caught him in the calf.

"_Itai_!"

* * *

A quick glance. Heart pounding. So close!

"Leo-san!"

The turtle in question froze in his spot, halfway out of the door of his room. Turning in defeat, he faced the disapproving face of Ame. The young woman folded her arms. "And where are you going?"

Leo breathed in deeply and steeled his resolve. He would not be cowed by this tiny little thing wrapped in kimono. "I've been in bed for two days," he told her, trying to make it sound less like a whine than it actually was. "I need to go help my students train. I promised them."

"Usagi-san trains them while you recover," replied Ame easily.

Leo made a face. "Usagi-san isn't their Sensei. I am!" he protested, and when Ame simply raised a brow in reply, he pulled himself up to his full height and cleared his throat, preparing his most mature and adult tones. "You can't stop me, Ame. I'm not a child."

Something flashed in the back of Ame's dark eyes but her placid expression remained in place. "You are right, of course." She stepped aside, gesturing to her left. "But my sisters are asleep. You should use the other door."

Satisfied, Leo bowed to her, silently congratulating himself all the while. Sure, he still hurt like hell and his arm was in a sling but he was a ninja. He didn't have time to be babied or coddled. Marching past Ame, Leo rounded a corner – only to come face to face with Usagi as he left his room.

"Leonardo-san," Usagi frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I – I'm going to... train with the students," he said, but even before he'd finished, Usagi was already ushering him back the way he came.

"No good can come of you overworking yourself," the samurai said firmly.

"But Usagi-san!"

"I will take care of the training. Now go!"

Leo opened his mouth to protest further but a sharp pain in his side made him stop. Groaning, he hobbled back to his room. As soon as he crossed the entryway, Ame appeared with a cup of medicine and a smile.

"You sneaky little snake," Leo muttered, pouting.

"Enjoy your rest!" was her cheerful reply.

* * *

"I can't believe your village is having a festival tonight."

Leo leaned heavily against the railings on the veranda. The sky outside was a dim splash of greys and purples that slowly melted into a night sky. It was nice to be outside. Bed rest for five nights had been miserable but at least he was out of his sling and walking around now. He still had no business fighting – according to Usagi and Ame – but at least he wasn't a prisoner any longer.

"Why not?" asked Hiro. "It is fun."

"Your people are in danger," Leo said incredulously.

"So does that mean they should cower in their homes? Our people do not believe that fear should keep them from living. Besides," Hiro smiled out at the floating lanterns on the streets below. "They are excited. You helped them win a great victory."

He and Leo straightened in unison and stepped away from the Kiyoshi home.

Hiroshi continued, "This is a harvest festival. We celebrate it every year. It is important to us and our culture." They walked down the winding path through the courtyard into the street lined with homes and merchants. Leo couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips. Darkness usually had a calming effect on the bustling village, sending everyone into their homes and beds. Tonight was something different altogether.

The paths filled with people, making the village feel much more crowded than usual. Beautifully ornamented lanterns created new lights and shapes, throwing colors of red and orange onto the otherwise dark evening. Vendors with special foods brought in from off the island bartered their wares and craftsman showcased their entire years worth of stock, creations borne of ceramic and glass.

Not a single street in the village was without activity, laughter and joymaking the likes of which Leo had ever seen.

Someone tapped Leo on the shoulder and he whirled quickly, his eye growing wide at the sight of an angry demon face. "Agh!" he jumped back, embarrassingly alarmed until he heard a giggle. The face pulled away and Ame's appeared behind it.

"Scared of the _oni_, Leo-san?" she asked, giggling more as Leo's face flushed red. Hiroshi's wild laughter behind him was certainly no help.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, turning momentarily to elbow Hiro in the ribs. _Go away, _he mouthed. Hiro grinned and held up both hands in submission, bowing briefly to Ame before hopping away to go bother Kin. Leo cleared his throat. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, taking the mask from her. It was a silly demon mask on a stick. He tried to tell himself it looked like Drako but honestly, his reasoning was null. He rolled his eyes at it in annoyance.

"From one of the merchants," said Ame innocently. She pointed to a stand with several masks on display before quickly taking hers back and putting it in front of her face again. She stuck her tongue out at him through the mask's open mouth and Leo laughed, unable to help himself.

"It suits you," he teased. "It might even be an improvement."

Ame dropped the mask and gasped dramatically, laughing even as she tried to hide it. She tucked the mask into her obi. "That is not nice, Leo-san. Now you must come to watch the _taiko _performance as apology." Without waiting for a reply, Ame took his hand and led Leo through the crowds, passing street after street until they came to where a line of booths ended at a low stage.

Their hands still joined, they watched as a group of performers gathered on stage with a handful of percussion instruments, mostly drums. A quick beat started with one and then the others jumped in, flawlessly matching one another's rhythms in practiced motions. Ame beamed up at Leonardo and quickly turned back to the drummers, delighted. After several minutes of play, a different group of performers – all women – joined them on stage and began a uniform dance.

Ame let out an admiring sigh. "I love to dance," she admitted to Leo quietly.

"You should go dance with them," he encouraged with a chuckle.

Ame flushed and shook her head. "I am no professional like they are."

Leo looked back to the stage and pointed. "Doesn't seem to be stopping her," he said, and Ame followed his gaze to a little girl of no more than five, dancing in her very best imitation of the performers near the front of the stage.

"She is brave," Ame laughed. Turning a determined gaze to Leo, she pushed back her shoulders. "So I will be brave, too."

Leo took a step back. "By all means," he smiled. Ame moved and slipped to the front of the crowd. Stooping next to the young girl, she whispered to her and the little girl nodded fiercely. Together, Ame and the child faced the crowd and began dancing to the beat of the drums together.

Leonardo would never forget the sight of it, not for all his life.

Entranced, he watched as Ame moved gracefully with the movements, unlike any dancing he'd ever seen. Her arms swept out and over her body, sleeves of her kimono creating a curtain of silky print that followed her every moment. She smiled and laughed with the girl but occasionally she closed her eyes and a dreamy expression took hold. Every dip and draw of her body stole Leo's focus like nothing he'd ever seen before.

He might not have noticed the music fading to a stop if Ame had simply kept dancing but she did not, instead stopping and moving back to him with a shy flush of her cheeks. Without thinking, Leo offered her his hand and the two moved away from the crowds.

"I want to show you something," said Ame as they moved further away from the busy nature of the festival. She pulled him away from the last of the homes on the west side of the village to an open area of well-maintained trees. Looking up at the floating petals that rained down on them and carpeted the floor, Leo realized they were cherry blossom trees.

"We plant these _sakura _here and care for them," she explained, drawing him into the mini-forest of soft pink petals. The lights of the festival fell to the background and night settled over them once more, enfolding them in its privacy. With a sneaky little smile, Ame let go of his hand and darted away, ducking beneath trees covered in blossoms of pink and purple.

Leo watched her go. "Are you trying to run away from me?" he asked, amused.

Ame turned to face him and hopped back a few steps, several feet away. "No," she said softly. "I am running to you. But I am lost. Can you help me?" With that, she turned and fled again, surprisingly fast as she moved in and out of the overhanging petals. Leo dropped his head to laugh at the silliness of it.

But if that's what she wanted, so be it.

Glancing up at the tree branches overhead, Leo smirked as an idea came to him. Taking a few steps back, he jumped up and easily scaled the tree. Once on a high branch, he used the moonlight to spot her, zigzagging on the ground below. Turning, Leo moved stealthily down the length of the branch and leaped into the next tree. He continued to follow her, jumping from branch to branch even as Ame gasped and laughed every time he came near, her tiny feet rushing under the branches to escape him.

The thick branches were no match for Leo's masterful balance and he easily kept up with her, snickering to himself whenever he startled her into changing direction. After a few moments, Leo spotted her obvious route. Moving ahead of her with a burst of speed, Leo dropped silently to the ground at the base of a wide tree and waited, hidden from view.

When Ame passed by, he rounded the tree base and caught her in an outstretched arm. She gasped in surprise and delight, making no motion to stop him as he used the arm to curl her close at the trunk of the tree. Her breathless laugh calmed into a soft smile as their eyes locked.

"There you are," she whispered.

Ame's proximity banished all words from Leo's mind and so he remained silent, his arm coiled around her waist and his other still anchored on the tree. When Ame moved, it was to place her hands on the collar of his black yukata, though they traced further until her fingertips brushed his plastron underneath. Her eyes followed the motions until they stilled and her lips parted, a motion Leo couldn't look away from.

Pale fingers curled into the fabric of his yukata and she looked to him again.

A pull the likes of which he'd never known overpowered Leonardo and he dropped his head to hers. The first brush of lips was soft, barely there. A searching motion. When the young woman in his arms stepped further into his embrace, Leo's heart raced and became molten in his chest, spurning him to move forward and catch her lips with his in a passionate kiss that brought them sinfully close. His mind and body protested every inch of space between them, every piece of fabric that denied them sanctuary in their sensations.

A ripple of shock rolled over Leo when he felt her arms move around his neck, a shaky gasp sounding from her even as she pressed back into the kiss and curled her fingers at his cheek. Leo's hand left the tree and joined the other at her hips, drawing her closer in a way that did not relieve his tension but instead added to it, stoking the fire that lay just below the surface of Leonardo's cool exterior.

Leo pulled away just enough to look at Ame's face, unsure what he would find there.

The desire he saw there – the flushed cheeks, lips parted, eyes shining - threatened to shred what little self-control he had left and so he closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall against hers gently. He felt Ame's smile rather than saw it and when her hands moved just under the collar of his yukata to settle at his neck, he shuddered.

Ame turned her head just enough to brush her lips over his cheek.

* * *

Later, they left the cherry blossoms behind, arm in arm.

When a flash of light alarmed Leo, Ame soothed him with a touch to his shoulder. "It is only the festival," she said quietly. They stepped out of the line of trees and she pointed. In the distance, playing out in the field, Leo spotted a group of children waving sparklers from one of the vendors. Tiny flashes of white light jumped and hissed off the end of the little sticks. The children laced them through the air with delight, writing words and making shapes. They danced and laughed, their faces aglow against the magic of controlled sparks.

Leo watched, unsure of how he felt. Something still felt wrong, dangerous about such frivolity under the heavy cloak of night. Ame shifted at his side and took his arms, curling them both around her middle. Leo blinked at her, his vision slowly clearing from its dazed state.

She smiled at him over her shoulder and laced their fingers on the front of her kimono.

Meeting her gaze, Leo took in every detail of her delicate features with a sort of reverence he held for so little in life. Tightening his arms around her, he kissed her temple and held her close.

Together, Leonardo and Ame watched the children. In that moment, Leo decided he could allow himself a rare reprieve. A break from Leonardo the Brother, Leonardo the Son, Leonardo the Leader. If only for a few moments.

And so he relaxed.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Kenichi, always losing his women to anthropomorphic animals.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Lots and lots of action coming up. But first... ;)

To those faithful reviewers who literally make my whole day better, thank you. :D To any other readers out there, feel free to drop me a line! I would love love love to hear from you.

* * *

Early morning drew Leonardo out of bed.

For reasons he couldn't explain, he refused meditation and instead took a seat outside his bedroom on the veranda, blue eyes thoughtlessly searching out the rising sun. The rain had left them behind and everything was brighter and fuller for it. The smells were so much heavier, so much richer than anything he'd ever experienced in New York. It was a wonder that two such antithetical places could exist in the same world, occupied by more or less the same beings.

Such different lives, Leo thought. Living parallel to one another.

Rising from his spot, Leo returned to his room. Something shifted underfoot and when he glanced down, he saw it was the framed photo he'd dropped next to his bed. The corners of his eyes crinkled and he leaned over, scooping up the photo and running a finger over the glass. After a moment's inspection, he removed it from the glass and placed it in the collar of his _yukata_, next to his plastron.

A soft knock came at the door and Leo glanced up.

"Good morning," said Ame as she stepped in from the hallway. A smile he couldn't resist lifted Leo's features.

"Morning," he greeted quietly. He accepted his tea and medicine without complaint, knowing full well that telling Ame he wasn't having any more pain would do nothing to assuage her concerns. Normally, she left him after she was certain he'd done as he was told. However, when she turned to move away Leo brushed her sleeve and she paused, dark eyes moving to meet his.

Maybe last night had been a dream, Leo told himself for the fiftieth time since he'd opened his eyes that morning. Maybe he and Ame hadn't really kissed under the sakura trees or watched for hours as the festival came to a close and the darkness fell in waves around them. Even though he'd parted with her at the door to her room, he'd felt her presence all night.

Ame stepped closer and placed a hand on his front, her expression as soft and secretly pleased as ever. How had he ever thought there was nothing to be found behind that smile? It made him wonder just what else in life he had been blind to.

"Will I see you today?" asked Leo when he managed to form his thoughts properly.

As he'd expected, Ame responded with a mischievous smile. "If you look for me," she teased, moving the hand to his cheek and pressing a kiss there. "I always watch when you train..." she admitted with a pink flush to her cheeks. "You are so focused, you do not notice me."

"I don't know how I could miss you," he replied as he pressed his fingers over hers.

* * *

The day Leonardo resumed his place as Sensei, the villagers cheered louder than any he had ever heard. The fierce young girl in Leo's class of ninjutsu – Kana – rushed to him with such a great and vigorous hug that Leo nearly fell over to the ground. He grinned and patted her head, flushing a little at Hiro's laughter from the side. Looking all around him, he saw the happy reflection of the villager's faces everywhere he turned.

This place was so _different. _

And he would keep it safe, no matter what.

* * *

When he wasn't training, Leonardo led Usagi and Hiroshi into the mountains to search for signs of Drako. However, even as the days went on, Drako did not attack and neither did his shadow warriors. "Somehow," said Hiro one day as they lounged near a fire high in the hills. "... This does not reassure me."

"Nor I," Usagi agreed as he munched on noodles.

Leo reclined on his mat and kept his gaze skyward, eyes tracing the outlines of shapes in the stars. "Well, he's sure not afraid of me," the turtle admitted wryly. "If I hadn't jumped, I'd be dragon food right now."

"_Everything_ is dragon food," Hiro said flatly.

Usagi and Leo grunted in agreement. Several minutes of silence passed before Hiro swallowed the last of his food and dropped his bowl. "So Kin is pregnant," he said with a boyish grin.

Usagi and Leo sat up in tandem, eyes wide. "Hiroshi-kun!" Usagi exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. "That is most wonderful news!"

Leo laughed and patted Hiro's head, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, Hiro. Once again, you've managed to surprise me."

Hiro shoved him away with a laugh, shrugging under all the praise. "I did very little, as usual. It is all Kin," he said before pointing. "And she has terrible timing, obviously. I mean, really. All her fault."

Usagi rolled his eyes. "All the more reason to settle this conflict quickly, my friend. You will have other responsibilities soon."

"Don't... tie this kid to a tree, please," Leo added.

"Kin's child? I do not think so," Hiro made a face. "I will be lucky if it does not eat my hand!"

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you..." said Ame with a teasing grin, "... you worry too often?"

Leo raised a brow ridge at the woman sitting across from him, cross-legged in the warm green grass. Shallow currents bubbled next to them over rocky streams and swarms of tiny fish, a pleasant gurgle carrying up the side of the hill to reach them. They sat far enough from the main village to avoid being spotted and Leo basked in the moments in which only Ame filled his vision.

"About a million times," he answered truthfully, shifting to stretch out a leg on the warm carpet of earth. The wind rolled over them in comforting waves, just strong enough to stir the tendril of black hair that escaped Ame's bun. The sight of it was driving Leo to the point of distraction.

"And not once has it occurred to you to do something about it?" asked Ame in her frank way, her head tilted in his direction.

Leo made a face. "It's not that easy, thank you very much."

He looked out over the water and lost himself in its constant movements, unmoving even as Ame edged forward and caught his chin with a fingertip. "I did not say it was," she told him as a thumb stroked over his cheek. "And yet I asked anyway, because I know it is something you can do."

"You have more faith than I do," Leo brushed his lips over her forehead before he inhaled deeply. "I just wish we could find Drako. This waiting – it's the worst feeling." He'd explained about Drako to Ame – how the dragon creature had come from one of the other dimensions, how it held a grudge for Master Splinter of his loss at the Battle Nexus. How, somehow and in some way, it had come to this dimension looking for something.

And now it waited, coiled and ready to spring.

"Usagi says the village on the other side of the portal hasn't reported seeing him. He's still here on the island somewhere," Leo curled his finger against his knee. "And yet no where on this whole island can we find any trace of a gigantic dragon. I feel like one of those clueless detectives on television that has a pet dog smarter than they are," he scowled.

Ame giggled. "You do not have a dog, so I do not think that is true." Leo made a face at her and Ame straightened, fixing him with a firm gaze. "Leo-san. Think," she commanded. "What happened when you fought Drako before?"

The turtle squinted. "I almost died?" he tried, smirking when Ame thwapped him on the chest.

"No. Not that. What happened to your surroundings?"

Leo turned his gaze skyward in thought. "Well, we were in the forest. And he destroyed most of it."

Ame prompted, "And why is that?"

"Because he was a huge dragon," Leo raised a brow ridge.

Ame tilted her head and gave him a pointed look. "Right. He is a large creature with little room to move in dense forest. Why would he be there, in a place you could so easily track his movements?" She shifted to her knees in front of him and held up three fingers. "There are only three places he could easily hide on the entire island. One is the dried ravine on the northeast side of the island. Another is the western coast, which is much less crowded than the rest and has no homes," Ame plucked a blade of grass thoughtfully. "The third is the caves on the mountain peaks, all of which are in but one area. Search those places and you will find him, if he is truly still here."

Leo blinked. "Are you really smart or am I really stupid?"

Ame's pretty features relaxed into a laugh. "Neither," she said, even as Leo shook his head in disagreement and found her hands with his.

"Nope, you're definitely a genius and for some reason, you can find the patience to talk to someone as slow as me."

"If it makes you feel any better, Usagi-san and Hiroshi have lived here their entire lives and did not think of it," she snickered.

Leo tugged on her hands so she came closer and Ame leaned forward, looping them behind his neck. "Maybe we're all just years behind you," he said with a nod. At Ame's brilliant smile, an uncomfortable twinge tempered Leo's peace, reminding him of just how unfairly brief this feeling would be. How quickly it would come to an end when he returned to New York.

And yet, for once in his life, he didn't want to face it. He didn't want to be reminded. Ame had asked him if he'd ever taken the advice of others and stopped worrying. He hadn't.

But maybe he could start now.

* * *

When the internet signal finally lined up and the call jumped across the world, Leo reclined against the rooftop of the cafe and waited. After a few minutes of mechanical buzzing, the camera image of Leonardo moved to the corner of the screen and was replaced by a freckled face shrouded in red hair.

"Hey April," Leo grinned.

"Leo!" April exclaimed in delight, quickly casting a glance around. "I'm the only one home. You meant to call my computer, right?"

Leo nodded to the screen. "Yeah, I just … wanted to talk to you, that's all." He paused, watching the myriad of emotions that floated over April's expressive features.

"About what?" she asked, her eye fighting to study him from a world away.

Leo paused. "Anything," he told her with certainty. He hadn't thought it possible but April's smile grew even larger. She pushed away her books from her desk and scooted forward enthusiastically, her chin dropping into her hands and her blue eyes wide.

"I miss you, Leo."

"I miss you too, sis."

* * *

"... and so I jumped out of the closet and she screamed so loudly, she woke my father and mother and everyone on the island!" Ame's eye glittered in triumph. "She was so startled, she dropped her ink and spilled it all over her kimono. And I was the one punished for Mariko's clumsiness." Ame's put-out expression volunteered exactly what she thought of that arrangement and Leo laughed at her, shaking his head. He drew himself up to her knees, upraised from where she sat on the veranda railing. Her socked feet dangled high above the wooden flooring, toes curled.

"You're the one who scared her," Leo pointed out.

Ame made a face. "I was an innocent child," she said primly.

Leo snorted. "I'm beginning to think you were never innocent. Just a little demon child with a sweet face," he smirked.

Ame bit her lip to suppress a smile. "Perhaps," she conceded. She reached out her arms and Leo moved her gently to the floor. His hands lingered at her hips, even the mound of fabric at her waist doing nothing to deter his grip.

"We should..." he said, pausing long enough to clear his throat. He'd almost said _go to bed _but that suddenly sounded too suggestive in his head, where every thought had become clouded by a new underlying meaning, a real possibility that lingered throughout the day in a space it had never existed before. "... go to our rooms," he finished at length. Ame's touch at the collar of his yukata certainly didn't invite self-control, even as demure as it appeared on the outside.

"You are right," she said. Drawing him back into the home and its shadows, she let Leo wind her up in his arms and give her a soft kiss. They'd maintained their careful distance of each other in public, with not even Hiroshi seeing the two of them together like this. It had been a routine that had been neither discussed nor refuted. Moving away just enough to take in the sight of her face, Leo kept one hand at her back and drifted the other up to her neck. He felt her pulse jump under his curled finger.

He bent low and kissed her again, this time pulling the motion from her in a slow languid movement that left them both breathless and straining, pining. Both of Leo's hands tucked behind Ame's head and only the trust he had in his own discipline kept him comforted, certain that he wouldn't hurt her or move too quickly. Every second passed was another inch of Ame's body that relaxed into his, closer and warmer than he'd ever dared to imagine.

With one last pull at her lips, Leo forced himself away. His hands slowly followed, dropping at his sides with reflexive curls that mourned the loss of her soft skin and dark hair. "Good night, Leo-san," the barely there tremble in Ame's voice spiked Leo's satisfaction in a way he couldn't possibly hope to describe and it nearly broke his self-resolve and drove him back into her arms.

"Good night," he whispered.

* * *

He'd barely slept half an hour when a nightmare ripped him from his bed.

A flaming man riddled with arrows, crying out in anguish and yelling for help. Leo's clouded vision, smoky under the haze of sleep wrapped around the man's scalding image. His shouts grew louder and louder still, calling Leo by name.

Leo blinked and stepped away from his bed, not realizing until he hurried out of his bedroom that the man wasn't a nightmare at all. He was real, a burning effigy of what had been the village's night guards. And as he collapsed at Leo's feet, he could only look up at the stunned turtle with an agonized shout.

"He's here..." the man cried out with his last breath.

And just like that, everything Leonardo had been avoiding for the past few weeks – everything he'd been avoiding for _years _washed over him in a suffocating wave of smoke, heat and blood.

"_HAMATO_!"

Leonardo rushed out into the village only to careen to a stop as a blast of fire cut off his path. Turning with a snarl, Leo brandished his katana and faced a pair of glowing green eyes. Villagers screamed and ran, fighting to get away from the massive hoard of shadow warriors and human bandits, possessed and incapable of doing anything but the bidding of the monstrous dragon at the village gates.

"Leo-san!" Hiro rushed to his side, jutte in hand. "I am guessing this is the dragon!"

"You think?!" Leo snapped.

"Leonardo-san!" A tumbling white blur landed deftly in front of them, swords drawn. Usagi straightened. "I think he wants to see you!" In response, the red dragon stomped his way through the front of the village, crashing into whatever lay in his path as swarms of warriors made their way past him, laying waste to whatever was nearby.

"At least we know what he was doing all this time!" Hiro winced as the seemingly never-ending band of bandits covered the streets with angry yells. Leo turned his katanas in his hand, his eyes narrowed and white. "Hiroshi, get the villagers out. Southeast gate, take them to the river."

"Got it!" Hiro tore off, jumping right into a throng of shadow warriors attempting to hack their way into someone's home. As before, the bandits rushed through the village in a mad search, taking the time only to cut down those who stood directly in their way.

"Are you with me, Usagi-san?" asked Leo, body tensing as Drako approached in his furious march.

"Always," replied the rabbit with a fierce nod.

"Then let's end this," Leo crouched and charged, racing towards the dragon with Usagi at his side. The two launched into the air at the dragon's head, barely avoiding a blast of flame as they came down on it with their blades. Drako lashed out with a huge claw and knocked Leo off path but he twisted his body, driving a blade into the thick red hide of Drako's front leg. The dragon snarled fiercely and snapped his jaws at Leo as soon as the turtle hit the ground, missing him just barely.

"YAH!" Usagi caught the dragon on the opposite side but the scales were difficult to scratch, repelling their blows with effortless ease.

"_You dare to fight me_?" roared Drako, smashing his spiked tail into the ground and throwing Leo and Usagi into the air with its impact. Leo recovered and swiped at the base of the tail but Drako lurched and Leo went flying, crashing into the wall of someone's home. Usagi growled, jumping off the ground with a powerful leap and lashing out at Drako's neck. The dragon caught him with one taloned hand and laughed, throwing him roughly into the ground.

"Usagi!" Leo shouted, his wide wide. He jumped up and charged at Drako, swiping and cutting over and over at the Drako's claws, as long and sharp as a spear.

"You can fight me all night, Hamato!" growled Drako. "But you will lose! Soon, I will have what I need and you and your kind will be sorry to have ever walked this dimension or the next!"

Leo rolled under a heavy swipe and plunged his katana into Drako's clawed hand. "What you _need _is a lesson in shutting your mouth," he hissed, wrenching his blade free from Drako's hand and earning a spray of blood for his efforts. The dragon howled and turned swiftly, catching Leo by surprise and launching him several feet in the air.

"I could not agree more, Leonardo-san!" Usagi shouted, jumping onto the back of Drako's powerful neck and hacking at him with his swords. "You have no business here, Drako! Leave my village be!"

"It is not your pathetic village that I desire, ronin!" Drako snatched at Usagi but the rabbit jumped away, rolling on the ground and coming up next to Leo. He grabbed the turtle by the arm and hauled him up so that the two could turn to face Drako once more.

"You!" someone shouted from the side and Leonardo turned, his heart pounding under his plastron when he saw his own fighters line up beside him. "We are here to defend our village," one of the men called out. "Be gone!"

"I will destroy you _all _to get what I came here for!" Drako sucked in a deep breath.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Leo shouted but it was too late and a great plume of flame erupted from Drako's mouth, eliciting screams from the line of warriors. Leo nearly fell prey to the fire again but managed to duck away with Usagi and a few others. Out in the street, half a dozen of the warriors scattered in groups of panicked shrieks ignited in flame. The little girl Leo had trained since his arrival, Kana, cried out the name of her older brother. Turning to face Drako, she readied her scythe and raced at him with an angry howl.

"No, Kana!" Leo leaped from his spot but it was too late.

Drako caught her between his jaws and lifted her in the air, shaking her once like a wild animal before he tossed her out into the fields in too many pieces to count. Leo's body froze in place for a split second but that was all it took for his rage to boil over. His feet turned sharply in the dirt and his eyes became white once more, a ferocity that was almost calming in nature forcing its way down every stream of blood and muscle in his body.

A battle cry built up in his throat and grew louder as he raced at Drako with his katana held high.

Drako struck but Leo hit him first, slashing up through the dragon's jaw and connecting with the fangs there, knocking a handful loose and spraying everything within fifty feet with blood. Leo landed behind him and whirled around, unrelenting in the fury that fueled his skill, the training he'd spent years building. Drako's reptilian features contorted with pain but he continued to lash out at Leo, occasionally finding a mark but never keeping the turtle down for long. His massive form stumbled back and knocked into the wall of the small temple. Blood poured from his maw and created streams in the unpaved roads, his breathing growing heavier and more labored with every hit.

"You are done!" Leo shouted, his eyes blazing. "And I will not give you the chance to plead for your life. Not now."

Drako hissed and shrieked, fighting to get away from Leo's attacks but having no where to turn. Leo advanced slowly, his shoulders tight. Drako opened his blood jaws, crimson leaking to the ground and sticking loudly in the open gums where his prominent fangs had once been. He fought to straighten but could only slump where was.

Leonardo raised his sword.

"MASTER!"

The shout made everyone turn their heads and a chill raced down Leo's shell when Drako let out a bellowing laugh. "Yes!" he cried out, falling forward and hurrying on all fours to the group of bandits making their way out of the temple. One of them turned to the dragon and kneeled, offering a box as long and wide as a coffin. Leo's eyes widened as Drako reached forward and opened the box.

"I have it!" the dragon cried out triumphantly, his claws twitching with anticipation.

Somewhere in the background, Leonardo heard Kenichi cry out in anguish. He ignored him. Drako curled his injured hand around the contents of the box and raised it high above their heads. "At long last," he laughed again, the sound guttural and terrifying. "I have the Daimyo's War Staff!"

"No!" Usagi shouted from behind him and Leo whirled to face his friend. The terror he saw there was enough to stun Leo into a stupor. "He cannot have that, Leonardo-san! That is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe! Do not let him take it!"

Leo's throat ran dry when the staff began to glow but the brilliant white light prompted him into action. Rushing forward with a silent charge, Leo jumped into the air just as the magical staff burst with light and threw itself from Drako's hands. The dragon hissed in pain and withdrew just as something flashed overhead. The force of it caught Leo in mid-air, his eyes widening in terror as he realized he was floating.

And then being drawn away from the earth, just as was everything else around him.

"The staff rejected him!" Usagi called out, even as the light overhead began to whirl and twirl into an otherworldly vortex. Leo shifted and tried to claw his way back to the ground but it was no use. "Leonardo-san!" Usagi rushed forward and tried to grab Leo's hand but the pull was too strong.

"Usagi!" he cried out. "What's happening?!"

"It created a portal!" Usagi cried out, fighting to keep hold of a beam that rooted him to the ground. Leo felt himself being drawn closer and closer to the portal. At the same time, he heard Drako scrambling to stay on the ground as well. His spiked tail whipped closely to the vortex. Below them, the Daimyo's War Staff flew up from the ground and disappeared into the portal with a _pop. _

"No!" Drako called out and then let himself go, following the war staff into the portal.

"He cannot have that staff, Leonardo-san!" Usagi called out. "He will destroy everything!"

"Then let me go!" Leo shouted over the deafening winds that yanked on him, sucking up anything not bolted into the ground. "Let me go and I'll stop him!"

"But Leonardo -"

"Just do it!"

The rabbit let out an angry cry and loosened his grip, not on Leo but on the wooden beam he held. Leo realized in a flash of understanding that Usagi meant to come with him, to enter this void which possibly held no return. And he could not allow that.

And so he pushed Usagi away with a great shove and had only a moment to register the anguished look on his friend's face before it disappeared, along with everything and everyone else in the village.

* * *

Author's Note: I really like this chapter. o.o


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey, who's ready for some universe jumping? ;)

Whoo! Let's do it! By the way, upping the rating for the story thanks to upcoming violence and maybe some other stuff. You guys know the drill.

Here, have an extremely short chapter.

* * *

"You know," said Raphael as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm getting' kinda worried about Mikey and Mel's relationship." He munched on a potato chip he'd fished out of the girls' pantry.

April tilted her head in the direction of his stare. "Why?" she asked curiously. Mikey and Melanie sat in front of the living room television, bouncing in unison and singing.

"Somethin' straaaaaaaaange -"

" - in the neighborhooooooood -"

"Who ya gonna' call?"

"Ghostbusters!" they chimed in sync with the tv.

Raphael folded his arms and raised a brow ridge. "'Cause I'm startin' to think they might be related," he said dryly. April grinned and shook her head but her retort was cut off by a familiar dinging ringtone. Quickly flipping open her phone, she pushed off the counter with a free hand.

"Not me," she called out.

"Not me."

"Me either."

Raphael peered at the kitchen table. "It's Donnie's phone," he said as he handed it to April. "Think he's in the shower."

April peered at the screen. "It's an international number. It must be Leo!" she exclaimed, hurrying to the stairs and calling up to the second floor of the townhome. "Donnie! Your phone's ringing and I think it's Leo!"

"Go ahead and answer it!" he called down in reply.

April pressed the answer button. "Hello, April speaking." Raphael watched as April paused, listening to the muffled voice on the other end. Her expression dropped with every unintelligible word and Raphael stiffened. "What do you mean?" asked April into the speaker. "That's – I mean, what?" Mel and Mikey joined them in the kitchen and looked uncertainly to Raphael.

"What is it?" snapped Raphael impatiently. "What happened?"

April turned off the phone and swallowed, her fingers curling tightly over the keys as she looked up to her friends.

"Guys... Something happened to Leo."

* * *

"_Oof!"_

Landing in a snow-covered bank certainly wasn't as pleasant as Leo had imagined when he was a kid. Spitting out a mouthful of dirty white fluff, Leo blinked warily and pushed himself up on aching limbs. What in the _hell? _The last thing he remembered was the portal... Drako... the staff.

Lifting his head and shaking off the dizziness that plagued him, Leo came to a stand and his jaw dropped.

If only Mikey were here. He would say something like – _Well, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore._ And then Raphael would hit him and Donnie would offer an unnecessary fact about Kansas because that's how he deals with stress and Leo would think god, if I could just do this myself it would be so much easier.

And yet none of that happened because he _was _by himself and never in his life had he wished for the company of his brothers more.

Wind cut at Leo's arms like icy knives and white swirled around him with such strength he felt it lift him to his toes. He could see nothing but white wasteland and foggy silhouettes that might have been jagged mountain peaks. It was hard to see anything in the grey mist that surrounded him and even more difficult to tell where the sky ended and the snowy dunes began.

It may as well have been a graveyard.

Coughing against the cold that seeped into his plastron, Leo spun in a quick circle and squinted against the wind. Where _was _he? Panic threatened him for just a moment before he gritted his teeth and curled his arms tight around his torso, glad for his sleeves. One step after the other, feet freezing in icy snow that reached up to his calves and threatened to suck him under like quicksand.

One step. Two step.

He felt like he traveled miles but in reality he knew it was the bitter cold weighing him down, zapping his strength and not the distance. He was rapidly approaching panic once more when he spotted something in the distant snow, a massive dark shape that looked unseemly in the white hills.

When it stirred, Leo's eyes widened. _Drako. _

And some two hundred feet in front of him, somehow visible in the onslaught of wintery winds was the glowing staff they'd both chased through the portal. Usagi's warning rang through Leo's mind, loud and clear. _Drako cannot have that staff! _The Daimyo's staff, Usagi had called it. The Daimyo was a very, very powerful being from another dimension, the ruler of the Battle Nexus. If Drako was able to use his staff and harness its power, it certainly meant good-night for anyone who stood in his way.

And apparently, Leo remembered sharply, anyone who had ever wronged him. Including Master Splinter.

_For once, I'd like to meet someone who doesn't spent their entire lives holding a grudge. _

Pushing himself through the snow, Leo growled with determination as he raced towards the staff. Drako pushed himself upright, far to Leo's left and it took several seconds before he spotted the turtle. When a feral snarl ripped through the freezing winds, Leo broke into a full run that had him skipping on top of the heavy snow in his haste.

"NEVER, HAMATO!" Drako's shout sounded like a clap of thunder and the true race began in earnest, both haggard creatures jumping and leaping through the snow to get to the staff first. Leo drew his swords as Drako came into range and instead of going towards the staff, he turned sharply and jumped straight at Drako's snarling jaws.

"You're not getting that staff, Drako!" Leonardo shouted, lashing out with his sword and connecting with Drako's leg. The dragon creature hissed and whipped around, striking Leo with his tail and sending the turtle flying into a mound of snow. Jumping back up with a yelp, Leo barely escaped a direct hit from the spiky tip of Drako's tail and his sword met the dragon's claws.

"You have no one here to help you!" Drako growled.

"Neither do you," Leo sneered in return, rolling into the snow and barely biting back a cry at how sharp it felt on his skin. He and Drako suffered in turn every time they delved into the snow and it grew only worse as their battle raged on. Blood sprayed the white carpet beneath them, stamped with their footprints and the shapes of their bodies each time they fell, only to rise again more determined than before.

One well-time swipe from Drako caught Leo on his right arm and sliced him from shoulder to plastron, sending Leo spinning into the snow. The dragon sped off in the direction of the glowing staff, so focused, so desperate. Leo shot up with a yell and jumped on Drako's back, plunging one katana into the dragon's thick hide just behind his shoulder blade. A wild scream echoed throughout the barren landscape but Drako did not slow, only reaching behind him to pluck Leo from his spot and hurl him into the snow.

Unfortunately for Drako, this placed him very near the staff and Leo lunged for it just as Drako did the same.

The same brilliant white light from before blinded them both and the wintery world around them disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Leo inhaled and instantly regretted it.

Scrambling to a standing position and fighting the burn in his eyes, Leo picked up his fallen katana and coughed into his arm. Within seconds, a enraged yell sounded and Drako crashed into the ground several feet away. A twinkling light was the only hint of the staff Leo spotted before his vision started to blur.

"What the..." he turned full-circle only to come face to face with a gigantic anthropomorphic _triceratops _of all things. "Whoa!" Leo jumped out of the way as the racing creature bludgeoned right through the space he'd just been in and collided with yet another creature Leo couldn't identify. The two roared and fought, oblivious to Leo and even Drako. The air around them was thick and heavy with green mist, acidic tasting in Leo's mouth, though the gladiator type creatures seemed to have no problem breathing it.

"Ah!" Leo rolled to avoid another thundering creature, this one stomping into the ground only to crash into another fighter. Weapons clang and burst all around him and Leo could only hurry out of the way of the hulking creatures. Somewhere around them in the grey green mist, crowds cheered and yelled.

Leo turned and ran to try and escape the acrid air, nearly running into Drako as he did the same.

"You!" Drako hissed, throwing out a bloody claw to try and catch Leo.

The turtle jumped as hard as he could and landed on a wall of some sort. Pulling himself up over and onto a landing, he spotted the crowd at long last – as well as the area around them. Another gasp filled his chest, just as painful as the last but his incredulity batted away the ache.

They were on some sort of _meteor _floating among the stars, a mere pebble in comparison to the vast outstretching of forever night and brilliant lights. Only the panicked shouts of the crowd snapped him out of his stupor long enough for him to dodge Drako's next attack and the two went flying into the stadium seats, scattering alien onlookers in every direction.

Drako coughed and wheezed against the toxic air but he fought the turtle with a blazing vehemence, hatred burning in his glowing green eyes. Leo kicked out from underneath him and rolled backwards, barely missing an attack from one of the strange alien guards.

Turning and taking off away from the bleachers, Leo fought for air and struggled against the horrendous burning in his chest. And then he saw it – the staff! But before he or Drako could reach it, one of the fleeing onlookers ran into the staff and kicked it up into the air.

Another white flashed and the strange world was gone.

* * *

Leo blinked open his eyes. As soon as he was aware of his consciousness, the first thing he did was suck in a lungful of clean, breathable air. "Oh, man..." he touched his chest and swallowed tightly. Squinting in the direction of the sun, Leo turned dazedly and gasped.

Waterfalls all around, startling and mystical in a way that could not belong to earth. He had dropped into the middle of yet another arena, but this one was empty and surrounded by great stone structures. It also had several other arenas around it set up in similar manners and designed for viewing.

"The Battle Nexus," snarled a voice from his side. "How appropriate."

Leo turned to face Drako and saw the red dragon twitching side to side, stumbling over his own feet but radiating adrenaline-fueled fury. "It is only fitting I should kill you here!" the dragon rushed forward and Leo barely had time to put his blades, slicing at the dragon but earning only a furious yelp in return for his efforts. _The staff_, Leo thought desperately. _Where was the staff? _

Drako left him little time to thing as he advanced, teeth gnashing at Leonardo every chance he got. Leo cut at him and rushed up the wall of the arena, snatching the edge and pulling himself up only to get wrapped up by Drako's tail. He slammed into the ground and pain ripped through his body.

"Argh!" Leo managed to turn himself around and stab his blade through Drako's tail.

The dragon creature let out a manic yell and released Leo, the spade-tip he had used on the turtle now hanging by just a small bit of skin and tissue. One of Drako's clawed hands reached down and he ripped off the injured appendage with a pained shriek. "What's the matter, Drako?" Leo taunted breathlessly. "Dragons don't work like lizards, huh?"

"Shut up!" Drako snapped, racing for Leonardo and then sliding to a sudden stop. They spotted it at the same time. The staff.

Leo turned sharply and so did Drako. But the staff had other ideas and before either could reach it, they were gone once more.

* * *

This time, Leo and Drako reappeared right in front of one another, frozen in their motions of war with one clawed hand raised and Leo's blade high.

"Whoa, dudes..." said a voice off to the side. "Check out these scary lookin' amigos."

Leonardo stared. To his left – and much to his shock – stood four mutant turtles, silly and rounded and _cartoonish. _One of them – was that supposed to be Raphael? - poked the other one in the shoulder and laughed. "That one looks like your mom," he said and pointed to Drako. The blue-masked one (_Please god, don't let that be me) _rolled up on a skateboard and waved a piece of pizza.

"This is the life!" he declared for no real reason at all, and then suddenly a busty redhead in a yellow jumpsuit appeared and now Leo and Drako looked at each other and dropped their weapons limply.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Leo said flatly.

He knocked the staff and they both disappeared.

* * *

The ground beneath his feet suddenly felt like _lava._

When a violent plume of flame erupted beside him, Leonardo realized it was because the ground practically _was _lava. Twirling his blade just in time to block a strike from Drako, Leo jumped off the ledge he was standing on just in time to realize they were in some sort of volcanic ring of fire. The clouds overhead were black and and everything felt like ash.

"Ha!" Drako declared triumphantly and Leonardo's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Dragon creatures similar to Drako prowled the dangerous landscape around them, hissing and crying out and breathing fire into the sky as if it needed more heat and destruction. "You are in my world, turtle! I will feed you to my kin!"

"No thanks," Leo dodged another volcanic vent and ran at Drako with a yell. The two met in a clash inbetween flaming pyres that leaped high into the sky, tainting everything around it with black soot and flame. The heat was almost unbearable and Leo could swear he felt the ground trembling beneath them, ready to burst into molten death at any moment.

Other dragon creatures crowded around, eyes glowing and talons sharp as they called out their encouragment to Drako. Tails lashed and jaws snapped any time Leo got too far away from Drako, urging him unfairly to keep close to the dragon's dangerous jaws. The noise was deafening and once again, Leo felt himself choke against the air that wasn't suited for him. He and Drako met in blow after blow, each growing weaker but more angry, more heated in their frustration.

"Just give up, Drako!" Leo shouted over the noise, the angry squawking of the creatures around them. The red dragon slammed a clawed hand into the earth just where Leo had been. "Never!" the dragon retorted and snatched Leo by the arm, throwing him over a line of vents and nearly sending him into a lava-filled pit. Leo managed to push himself over it and land on his feet just as Drako flew through the air at him.

Between them, the staff appeared and flashed.

* * *

"So..." Mel said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "They don't have any idea where he is?"

"They think he's in another dimension," said April softly, eyes scanning the room of concerned teenagers.

Mikey reached forward and slipped his fingers over Mel's, his smile comforting. "He's tough, Mel. He'll be okay."

"He's fightin' a dragon in an alternate dimension right now," Raphael said gruffly. "That ain't no walk in the park, even for Leo."

"So what does this mean?" asked Aniyah, tugging anxiously on a braid. "What could we possibly do?"

Donnie and April exchanged glances. Melanie tucked her head against her chest and Casey bristled in the corner, fingers jumping around the base of his hockey stick. Raphael was the first to speak. "The hell you think we're gonna do?" he said, pulling himself up to his full height. "We're goin' to go get our brother."

* * *

This time when Leonardo dropped to the ground and crashed to his knees, he was alone.

Knowing Drako wasn't breathing down his neck, Leo took his time standing. His side was killing him and he was beginning to wonder just how much time had really passed. Sighing deeply and finding himself grateful to be back on solid ground, Leo scanned his surroundings.

It looked like a park playground. Only... well, deserted.

In fact, everything around him had the ashen look of the abandoned. Still, he could make out the faint buzzings that denoted life. Somewhere in the distance, the hum of a helicopter droned on, fading in and out of hearing. Lights blinked just a few blocks away. Unable to resist a sigh of relief, Leo slumped against a tree. Sheathing his katana with trembling hands, Leo opened his mouth to call out for anyone who might be around. However, a high-pitched mechanical whir cut him off and a female voice filtered through a series of unseen speakers.

"Attention servants of the Shredder..." it said. "Serve the Shredder and live."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This probably isn't a necessary warning considering many of you know the SAINW universe... but still. This is a difficult chapter. Prepare yourselves.

Thank you so much for the reviews. 3 For those anonymous reviews I can't respond to – you are awesome and I appreciate your thoughts so much!

Edit: Oh my god, this turned out so long. I was planning on adding more. But yeah, no.

* * *

Terror.

So real and sudden it was blinding. Leo stumbled back on his spot and shook his head, hoping to clear the voice from his head. Where the hell _was _he? Some dark part of him registered that this looked like New York and yet he refused to believe it. The back of Leo's heel brushed something and knocked it over with a clatter. Spinning sharply, Leo brandished his katana and dropped his gaze.

He'd knocked over a stick.

Blades lowered slowly in comparison to the rapid drop in his stomach, the knee-bending jolt that coursed through Leonardo as his eyes raked over the stick and realized it wasn't a stick at all but a walking staff. Reaching down with trembling fingers, Leo raised the staff back to where it had been housed against a crudely displayed memorial. The image of the name _Splinter _burned its way into his eyes and refused to leave, even when he clenched them shut.

"Donnie?"

Blue eyes snapped to the side and Leo turned on his heel, swords in his hand once more. His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched a bulky shadow emerge from the broken canopy of gnarled trees.

"What – No," Leo lifted his head, shoulders tight and pressed back. The shadow paused uncertainly and, after a moment's inspection, continued to move forward into the dim grey mist that served as daylight. When they came face to face, words stuck in Leonardo's throat and his grip on the blades threatened to dissolve.

"Who are you?" asked Leo.

A moment passed in silence before the stranger snorted derisively, shaking his head with a deep sigh. The noise bordered on disgust.

"I guess I'm _you_," he answered dully.

* * *

"What – What are you talking about?"

Leo kept his swords in hand, his eyes flashing. A quick look around the area confirmed what he already knew – it was the disheveled, decimated remains of New York City. Once upon a time – in a time parallel to this one – April had brought them all to this park at night to skateboard and fool around on the playground.

"And here I thought you'd be someone useful," the stranger said and now Leo was certain he hadn't imagined the disappointment. He knew his own voice well enough to sense it, to pick up on the cadence he recognized as his own even when it was hidden under rough, gravelly tones he had never heard before. Years had been spent in Leo's meditation, discovering the ins and outs of his consciousness.

Whatever had caused this alternate version of himself to sound so rough, so _harsh _was a horror Leonardo could scarcely imagine. The desire to get away from this figure crawled up Leonardo's spine and refused to leave but he stayed his ground, his eyes darting back and forth over the other mutant even though he remained still.

"Why did you think I was Donnie?" Leo asked sharply.

The larger mutant shrugged under the shoulders of a heavy black coat. "He was about your age," the other said. "... when he disappeared."

Leo frowned, uncertain of how much weight to put in the words of this stranger with what was more or less his own face.

"Disappeared? Where did he go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said the other as his chin lifted, his posture aggressive. "Can't imagine you'd know anything about it, though."

Leo lowered his swords. "I don't know anything about this place," he said flatly. The thrum of the helicopter came threateningly close and the other mutant snatched Leo's arm, tugging him back into the shadows.

"Yeah, that's pretty damn obvious," said the older turtle with a snarl. "Keep your head down unless you want it shot off." Leo yanked back his arm.

"Look, I don't have time for this." He ducked his head lower as the helicopter moved overhead, shining its light on the barren park and then passing them over.

"Oh yeah? Late to a dinner party?" asked the other turtle with a snarl.

"Actually, I'm looking for a dragon and a magical staff," Leo answered begrudgingly. The other turtle halted his motions and turned back to him, eyebrow ridge raised.

"Hm," he said after a moment's thought. "I've seen those, I think. S'right next to the Keebler Elf HQ, over by the Cotton Candy palace." He scowled and shoved his way past Leo, nearly knocking the younger turtle onto his feet. "You're crazy."

"I'm serious!" Leo darted out after him. "What the hell happened to you? If you were really me, you'd be trying to help me right now!"

"Then I guess I'm not you after all," hissed the other mutant. He faced Leo's advance with a fierce sneer. "Whatever you're here to do, it's not going to help me or anyone else. So just back the hell off."

"This is important!" Leo exclaimed, following him out. He rushed after the other turtle and moved to grab his arm. "I need to find this dragon before he destroys everything and everyone I care about!"

The older mutant rounded on Leo. "Well, take comfort in the fact that if there _is _a dragon around here, the Foot police are going to blow it half to hell as soon as they spot it, just like they do everything else. So there! Problem solved."

"That sounds great," snapped Leo. "But I'll still need to get home."

"Look around you!" the alternate version of himself growled, motioning to the miles upon miles of ashes and rubble. "You _are_ home!"

* * *

When the rain started, the other mutant took pity on his younger counterpart.

Leading him through a series of broken buildings, barely there tunnels and skeletal archways, the two finally ducked into a bunker off the side of a small alleyway. Leonardo could only glimpse what was left of the city on their way through, but it was more than he ever cared to see again.

Images of Oroku Saki flooded his vision.

"Hey!" the other mutant socked him on the arm and Leo winced, turning a glare to the other. "In here, before we get caught." Leo followed reluctantly and slipped into the darkness. After several paces, the elder mutant stopped and lit a match. When his vision settled, Leo stepped into the small underground living space.

It wasn't much. A mattress on the floor, a candle on an overturned bucket. A pile of books. Scraps of what might have been bags of food at one point but now sat empty and still. Leo remained standing, mostly for lack of better option. The other mutant turtle came to his mattress and sat heavily on its edge, knees pulled up and swords in his lap. Leo had almost missed them before, the tried and true proof that this scarred, gruesome turtle in front of him was his potential, his _possible future. _

His thoughts turned back to their words from earlier. Donnie.

"What you said earlier... about Donnie," Leo moved in front of the other and dropped to his knees. "What happened?"

The other mutant rocked back on his mattress and his shell leaned against a wobbly wooden post. He shrugged one shoulder, his gaze turned away. "He just vanished one day. No idea where.. or why. We thought maybe.. maybe the Shredder had him. We searched. We waited. And then after a while... he was dead. Or might as well have been." Leo said nothing in the empty moments that floated between them. "That was almost thirty years ago," added the older mutant in barely more than a whisper.

Leo's head jerked up. "_Thirty _years ago? What the – That can't be true."

"You think I'd make it up?" his counterpart turned his head in Leo's direction, expression grim. "Because it's such a nice story to tell?"

"Well, what – what happened after that? I mean, this … this isn't like the other dimensions I've been to. This isn't a meteor or a different planet. This isn't some sort of crazy arena. This is New York! It's not supposed to be this way," Leo argued.

"Too bad," said the other unsympathetically.

Leo scowled. "How did the Shredder get control of New York?"

"New York?" the older mutant scoffed. "He's got control of the world, kid. Sure, it all started here... and for a while, we thought we could fix it." He shrugged. "But we couldn't... not without Donnie."

"That is _impossible,_" Leonardo seethed. "In my universe, I killed Shredder with my own hands. He's a flesh and blood person. Letting him get out of control like this is completely unforgivable." Leo jumped to his feet, unable to stay still. "I mean, this is ludicrous. What did Master Splinter -"

He stopped, the chill from earlier worming its way back into his veins as the other mutant turned a dark glare to him. "Shredder killed Sensei years ago. Or did you miss that little tidbit in the park?"

Leo clenched his jaw. "Alright, then where the hell are Raph and Mikey?"

His fury threatened to double when the older mutant gave a dismissive shrug. "No idea," he answered in his rough tones. Leo's fingers clenched tightly. "You have no idea? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," the other turtle's voice rose considerably. "That I haven't seen either of them in almost fifteen years." Leo's chest clenched.

"Are they alive?"

Another shrug stoked his rage all the further. "What the hell kind of sorry brother are you? How can you have no idea where they are? You – You let all this happen and then just _dropped them?" _In a flash of motion, a tight hand wrapped around Leo's throat and slammed him to his shell. The shock pushed through his limbs unpleasantly and he gasped for a decent lungful of air.

"You think I wanted this to happen? You think I _want_ to live like this?" the other turtle yelled, his body trembling with anger. "We couldn't make it, kid! We couldn't do it! Not without Donnie!" He let go and Leo gasped for air, rolling onto his side. A glare filled his features and he prepared to strike back when he realized the other mutant was sobbing.

His motions stilled, his plastron heaving with heavy lungfuls of breath.

"Why – I mean, you... you still had Raph and Mikey. Why couldn't you do it?" Leo asked, his limbs weak with confusion even as the other mutant shook his head heatedly, sobs curling his shoulders inwards.

"After Donnie was gone, it was like – like nothing was the same. We couldn't fight, we couldn't train. Every time one of us got injured, we were totally lost. We couldn't do what he could do, we couldn't even face each other with our weaknesses so – so _blatant. _Like cracks in a sidewalk that just got bigger and bigger without anything there to fill it until it _split_ open," the other mutant snarled. Labored pants preceded a heavy swallow, every noise from the other turtle thick and heavy.

"We always knew Donnie kept things working..." he said with a deep sigh. "We just never realized that included us."

Leo's lips parted, a strange burning pulling at his eyes until he finally looked away.

"After Donnie disappeared and things with Shredder got bad," the other mutant continued quietly, "... we tried one last time to go against him. To fight as a team again, to avenge all the people the Shredder had already killed. But then -" he gestured wildly at the darkness that surrounded them.

" - then Casey got killed -"

Leo winced, his heart seizing.

" - and we all just sort of lost it. And we went at him and I remember thinking – I remember telling myself that if I let one more person die, I wasn't worthy of my blades. Never again."

Leo dropped his head, tears pressing insistently even as he tried to ward them away. The strangled choke in the other mutant's tone was grating in his mind, a noise he might never be rid of.

" … and then Mikey ran at him and... I - " The only standing pillar in the underground bunker echoed with an angry punch just before the older turtle marched up to Leo with an anguished cry.

"Think about Michelangelo," he commanded, his tone growing louder and more feral. "And then think about trying to explain to him that you don't know what to do when his _arm gets blown off_, because the only turtle who could have helped him is long gone and everything in this world is fucked."

Leonardo swallowed tightly and looked away. Every blink left a new wave of silent tears in its wake.

"So then Raphael – Of course, he was angry. He wouldn't stop fighting, not even to help me drag Mikey away and then what did I do? I left him there to go back for the Shredder. But it was all over. He'd won. Raphael was alive – for whatever that was worth – but the battle was done. We lost."

Water dripped somewhere in the dark distance.

"We tried again after that. More than once," the hard edge returned to the other turtle's tone and Leo sank into it in his mind because his knees remained locked and he couldn't move. "He just kept getting stronger. More Foot Bots. And damn _Karai _-"

If Leo had imagined his pain couldn't get any worse, he quickly discovered he was dead wrong.

"She's... alive?" asked Leo tentatively.

"Yeah," said the other brusquely. "Still working for Shredder. Still his puppet." A hint of sadness colored his alternate's tone and Leo felt the grief buried there so deeply it threatened to bring him to the ground. Leo reached a hand up to his face and pressed it there, fingers clenched and trembling. He was glad for the darkness of the bunker.

"Did you ever... talk to her?"

Understanding hovered between them, hard and unpleasant.

"Once," his older self said after a long pause. "And I thought I got through to her." His hands slid into the pockets of his long coat, eyes unreadable behind the dark specs. "For one night, anyway," he finished softly.

Leo stepped away, unable to bear the conversation anymore.

"I – Look, I know there's a lot going on here with Shredder," he forced himself to say. "But I have to find this creature and defeat him before he destroys everything. Please, if you really want to be worthy of your weapons again." Leo stood in front of the elder turtle and steeled his expression.

"Help me do this."

They observed each other in turn. "And how do you want me to do that?" the other turtle asked at length. Leo pressed a hand to the top of his blades.

"We need to find our brothers."

* * *

"This is the last place I saw Mikey," the elder turtle whispered as they sneaked around a pile of broken down vehicles. Leo glanced around the shabby building, half its walls missing and crumbling.

"Doesn't look like anyone's -" A deafening mechanical whir cut him off once more and a luminous ball of light caught them both unaware.

"Shit!" the older turtle yanked Leo out of the way just as a stream of bullets rained down on them from above, a suited Foot soldier hanging out of the door of a helicopter. Leo's heart hammered under his plastron.

"What're they doing?" Leo shouted incredulously.

"It's after curfew!" the other said as they dodged behind a broken wall. "They'll shoot anyone on sight!" Leo growled in response, bolting as soon as he saw an opening and drawing the gunfire from above once more. "What do we do?" he called out, ducking in panic as cement blocks splintered and shattered all around him. One bullet came so close to his knee he felt the heat of it as it soared by.

But before the other turtle could answer, a shadow darted nearby and the gunfire followed it away from Leonardo. Seconds later, the shadow jumped onto the hood of one of the old cars and it creaked beneath the weight of his leap. When it reached the height of the low flying chopper, it snatched the railing and the aircraft tilted dangerously.

The light on the front of the helicopter wobbled and turned, briefly illuminating the intruder.

"Mikey!" the two turtles shouted in unison.

Holding with his single arm, the orange-banded turtle rocked his weight back and forth before swinging up and thrusting his legs at the gunman. With a quick twist, he snapped the other's neck and then hurled him through the air until the body fell with a crack on the ground.

Leo's eyes widened, his lips parted in disbelief.

The alternate version of his silly kid brother then climbed into the helicopter and wrestled in full-view of the front windows. Within minutes, he finished his job and jumped out of the falling chopper just as it began to spiral out of control.

While Mikey dropped to the ground in an easy roll, the helicopter swayed and jolted until it crashed into the ground a few blocks away. The earth trembled with the force of the explosion and the fiery plume lit up the night sky for one brief, brilliant moment.

Dusting off his one hand on a thigh, the youngest Hamato brother stepped forward without so much as a smile.

"What's the matter, Leo?" his unfamiliar voice was directed at Leo's counterpart as he emerged from his hiding space. "Can't take down a single chopper by yourself anymore?"

The two brothers squared off for a moment before Leonardo stepped forward. Mikey's gaze jumped to him and, to his surprise, his brother took a wary step back and looked between the two of them in dismay.

"What's going on?"

Leonardo forced himself past the vision in front of him, past what he was seeing – _Michelangelo, _fresh from the kill of two people – standing in front of him with only one arm and a sneer.

"More than you know, Mikey," he said quietly. "More than you know.

* * *

"I have no idea where Raph is," Mikey lead them through a tunnel decorated in slivers of light and darkness. "But I know someone who can find him."

Leo stared straight ahead, determined not to seek out the macabre sights around him. Everything he'd seen so far was a cruel imitation of the New York he'd known. Sure, his home wasn't perfect even in his timeline. However, the ruins that sat where his memories lay were almost too much to bear.

The three turtles crossed under a cracked archway and through more tunnels. When at last they came to a heavy metal door, Michelangelo paused. Taking one last look at the younger Leonardo, he pressed a code into the door's lock and they entered. Inside was a wide room, walls high and crumbling but more secure than anything he'd seen so far. A table in the center housed an array of maps and formations. Computers hummed off to the side and a wheelchair groaned in a slow march somewhere out of sight. Leonardo paused, uncertain what to expect. Then Mikey called out.

"April!"

Leo turned swiftly, his eyes wide. His counterpart shifted uncomfortably next to him but remained silent. A few seconds passed before a door to the left opened and a thin woman in her late 40's emerged, haggard and nearly grey. "Mikey, there you are!" she exclaimed, her tired smile coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of the other two turtles. Looking cautiously to the elder turtle first, she then turned her attention to Leonardo.

"What... on earth?"

"April..." Leo stepped forward, his lips parted. "What..." Thirty years, his alternate self had said. Most of which had been war. It had not been kind to his thoughtful friend, his sister. Leo's throat felt dry, particularly when he noticed April's familiar blue eyes – lined in dark circles and premature wrinkles – rake over him with a frightened sort of reverence.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking to Mikey. The orange-banded turtle shrugged.

"Leo says he fell outta' the sky. Imagine that."

April looked to the elder Leonardo. "I guess we'll just have to take your word for it," she said evenly. Leo's mind raced at all the implications behind the simple statement and he recalled more of the conversation from earlier. If his future self hadn't seen Mikey or Raph in all that time, that meant he probably hadn't seen April either. Judging from the flash of anger in his friend's eyes, he didn't seem to be mistaken. What was _wrong _with this place?

Casey dead. Donnie disappeared. Master Splinter buried in a park playground with only a crude stone to memorialize one of the greatest ninjutsu masters of all time. And Shredder – _Shredder _ruling the city with an iron fist.

"April," Leo stepped forward, his voice firm. "It's me. Leonardo. I'm here from another dimension and I don't know what's going on or why. I sure as hell don't know -" he shot a glare to the other two brothers, both of whom seemed determined not to look at one another. " - why everyone is split up. But I'll tell you this. I have a job to do here and it is to _all _of your benefits that you help me."

"Why's that?" asked Mikey gruffly from his spot.

"Because there's another maniac prowling around your city, looking for an artifact that will give him more power than you can even imagine. His name is Drako," Leo's eyes lifted to the others. "And he'll make you wish Shredder was your only problem."

"Are we really going to try and find Raphael?" asked his counterpart with a snort. "He's not going to help us."

"Of course he will," Leo snapped. "He's our brother."

"That word stopping having meaning a real long time ago, kid."

"It means what you _want it to mean,_" the younger turtle retorted. "And if the two of you are too angry or bitter to hold onto your family when you may well be the last one in this god forsaken city, then you're the ones who should be held accountable." Leo's fingers curled at his sides, his eyes flashing. "Now someone tell me where Raphael is. Now."

A brief moment of silence followed before Leonardo suddenly found himself wrapped up in a pair of arms.

"Leo!" April exclaimed, too-thin body trembling against his for a half-second before she pulled away with a brilliant smile. "That's the Leonardo I remember. This is the turtle who knows what to do!" She clapped a hand on his shoulder and Leonardo basked in the relief it brought him.

"That's the April I remember, too."

"I'll find out where Raphael is," she said confidently. "Until then – Mikey, see if you can't find them some food, okay? I'll be back in a few." With that, she turned and disappeared behind her door once more.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable meal. Then again, Leonardo was starving by the time Mikey made it back with some canned meats and bread. Unsurprisingly, food was in short supply here and all three of the turtles chowed down their scraps in silence.

It was hard not to watch his little brother move and operate with one arm.

Glad he had already finished his food, Leonardo reclined against the wall behind him. The three brothers sat on the floor and waited for the return of April in silence. Then, without warning, Mikey spoke up.

"So..." he turned strangely blank eyes in Leo's direction. "What's it like where you're from?"

Leo paused, his hands folded in his lap and took his time answering. "We're all nineteen right now," he said at last. He kept his gaze straight-forward, away from the pair of brothers. Of the two alternate visions next to him, he wasn't sure which one he knew the least.

"In our time, I killed the Shredder."

The other two glanced up at that but said nothing. Leo thought back to his life before the village, before he'd left New York. "So for the last few years, we haven't had to worry about much." He reached up a hand to his yukata and realized belatedly how torn and dirty it was. He wondered just how much of Master Splinter's clothes he'd ruined in his time in Japan. Frowning when he felt something rustle, he reached inside the belt at his front and pulled something out.

When had he placed April's picture in his belt? The night of the attack?

He'd meant to show it to Ame, he remembered. Now, as he unfurled the slightly torn picture in his hand, the faces flooded him with memories and longing. He brushed a thumb over the glossy print, tarnished with white lines from where it had been folded. He glanced to Mikey, his ever curious brother. Leaning over, he passed it to him.

"That's our family. It's pretty big now."

Mikey and the elder Leo glanced at each other and then to the picture, scooting a bit closer to take a look. Leo watched carefully at Mikey's face and briefly marveled at how some things about his brother hadn't changed at all. He was still an open book, expressive as ever.

"Wow," Mikey murmured. The word echoed in the underground room, bouncing off the walls in a lazy taunt.

"Look at how young April is," Leo's counterpart said as he pointed. "And... Casey."

Mikey's brows furrowed, and though he remained focused on the picture, his fingers twitched at his sides. Leo said nothing, allowing them to simply observe. He watched as Mikey's eyes moved over his alternate self's boyish grin in the photo and Leonardo could _feel _the elder turtle's bewilderment, astonishment.

"Who are these other people?" Mikey asked finally.

"Oh," Leonardo edged closer and pointed. "That's Aniyah. She's Casey's girlfriend. She's ..." he smiled, despite himself. "She's about to finish nursing school. Really smart, always puts Casey in his place." The other two turtles shared small smiles in remembrance of their fallen friend.

"And this," Leo glanced at Mikey's face as he spoke. "This is Melanie. She's your girlfriend, Mikey."

"What?" Mikey's eyes widened, and for a split-second Leo could see the familiar freckles bunch up on his brother's face. He'd thought they had gone with age, but they were still there. Hidden. Mikey turned back to the photo, astonished. He brushed the curly head of Melanie in the photo.

Several seconds ticked by in silence. Leonardo watched as Mikey worked over a lump in his throat. "She's cute," he managed, his voice cracking over every syllable.

"She mostly goes by Mel," Leo went on softly. It was almost too painful to watch Mikey's features as he spoke but he continued on, perhaps not even for the elder brothers anymore but for himself. "You really love her." A soft, strangled noise escaped Michelangelo.

"And she's crazy about you. Or just crazy, we haven't decided yet." Leo's lips quirked at a smile. "She's in college with April. April and Donnie..." he pointed. "... They've been dating for over three years now." The two elder brothers looked up in astonishment and Leo couldn't resist a chuckle. "Donnie's in college, too. He takes online classes. He's probably got like ten degrees by now, I'm really not sure." Leo reclined against the wall and turned his gaze upward, lost in thought.

"Raphael and Casey. They're building this crazy motorcycle right now. It's stupid and it'll probably never work, but they love it," said Leo quietly. He laughed to himself. "And then – Mikey, he's got this job at a restaurant in town called Murakami's. We saved the owner from Shredder's thugs once and he's always welcomed us back. Mikey loves it, because he gets to cook and earn money. I think he's even learning how to run the place. Can you imagine?"

He didn't look over at the brothers, nearly having forgotten they were there at all.

"April's in college, too. She's studying biochemical engineering. Her dad got re-married last year and she's so happy. They all still live in the city and her dad and aunt, they know us, you know? So they always let us come over. Sometimes we go out to the farmhouse. Sometimes I wonder..."

Leo blinked at the dark ceiling.

"I wonder if Donnie and April are going to get married and move out there. Like, live in the farmhouse full-time. Probably not, I mean... that'd be too far to travel by sewer and Master Splinter would still want him around. Then again, maybe he'd be okay with it."

Leo shifted. "We probably drive him crazy. All of us coming and going all the time. Study sessions, training, general nonsense..." Something wet dripped down his cheek and Leo, in a fit of denial, wondered just how many leaks there were down here. His voice trailed off and silence resumed.

"Sounds like paradise," Mikey said after several minutes. He handed the photo back to Leo. Turning the cracked photo over in his hands, Leo tucked it into his belt again.

"It's not perfect," whispered Leo. "But it's home."

* * *

"Guys, I found Raphael."

The turtles jerked out of their respective naps and Leo stood first, properly re-energized. April stood at the entrance to the warehouse room, her lips turned in a frown. "What is it?" Leo asked, his heart pounding. April sighed heavily.

"He's alive. But..." a quick glance at the other two made Leo's counterpart step forward.

"But what? Where is he?" he asked, an edge to his tone.

April shook her head and then said flatly, "The Foot Prison. Where else?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," muttered Mikey as they ducked under the searchlight of yet another Foot patrol. Leo scowled back at the elder two turtles.

"You can't believe we're rescuing our brother? Really? What the hell happened to you?"

"How much time do you have?" growled the other turtle.

"Shh!" Leo's counterpart waved at them both. "This way."

The three turtles climbed stealthily along a series of grey brick walls, carefully avoiding the wandering Foot soldiers and overly enthusiastic searchlights. "There's a weakness in the fence this way," the elder Leonardo gestured and they both followed. It took nearly two hours to bypass the security and Leo felt the crippling absence of their tech-savvy brother. Without Donnie around to sneak them past the controls, they had no choice but to take down a few Foot soldiers and steal their keycards. Without anywhere to properly dump the bodies, they had to risk stowing them away somewhere and praying they weren't found before the rescue was over.

Once inside the base, the turtles paused. "Now where?" Leo asked, but his elder shrugged.

"No idea, I've only made it this far once and it was to steal supplies, not break someone out."

Leo rolled his eyes and motioned for the others to wait. Stealing away behind a series of carts carrying machinery, Leo turned his sharp white eyes to the various corridors. All the walls were the same molten grey, shiny and reflective in the worst possible ways. It made sneaking around ten times harder. Growling softly to himself, Leo decided he didn't have time to wait around. A lone woman in a lab coat passed and Leo darted from his place, snatching her from behind and placing a blade at her throat.

"I don't want to kill you," he hissed in her ear as she trembled. "But I will. Now take me to the cells where the prisoners are kept.

"I – I don't know where those are!" she whispered back, horrified.

"_I don't believe you,_" Leonardo tightened his hold on his blade. "Now tell me!"

"I don't know!" she cried out, sobbing.

The cold steel of the blade pressed against her throat and the woman whimpered. Leo held it there for a few seconds longer before he scowled. Shaking his head sharply, he grabbed the woman's arm and turned her swiftly to face him.

"Who would know?" he said lowly, his eyes white.

"There's – there's a security booth down the hallway, just before you reach the double doors. If you're looking for that kind of information, that's where it will be," she rushed out. Leo's eyes dropped to her security badge and he reached forward, snatching it from her lab coat. Then he turned her by the shoulder and shoved her through a door.

"I suggest you go home for the night," he said curtly. "You're not getting back in this building."

The door slid closed and beeped, effectively locking the woman out without her badge. It didn't look like she had any plans to return anyway. She turned tail and ran through the outside doors as soon as she could. "Come on," Leo said to the others. Mikey and the elder Leonardo moved to join him, all the while looking to the door the woman had retreated through.

"That woman was a Foot scientist," said his counterpart with a distinct air of disapproval. "And you let her live."

Leo gripped the security badge in his hand.

"She didn't have a weapon," he said hollowly. "Anyone who steps in front of me with a weapon... should be prepared to die."

* * *

The scientist was right, as it turned out. Once they'd sneaked into the security booth, they quickly found a simple digital map located on the screen against the wall. "There," Leo pointed. "Let's go."

Several minutes and nearly a dozen close calls later, the three turtles came to a heavy guarded corridor. Foot soldiers patrolled the area with heavy pieces of artillery, each as blank and and uninterested as the last. Leo breathed in deeply and looked to the others.

"We get in. We get Raph. We get out."

They nodded, though Mikey also offered a distinctive snicker. "Almost like old times," he muttered. The three crouched and in a flash of movement, they pounced. Gunfire and shouts echoed, each bouncing off the walls in turn. Mikey was shockingly adept at fighting with only one arm, looping his chains around the feet of three Foot soldiers and slamming them into the western wall. Leonardo's counterpart sliced through a pair blocking the door and barely avoided a gunshot, instead turning his shell towards the offending soldiers and sending a series of shuriken off the wall. They blasted into the heads of the Foot soldiers and send them sprawling to the floor, lifeless.

Leo kicked open the double-doors leading to the cells and marched inside.

"Raphael!" he called out, looking in on each cell. A pair of green hands grasped the bars in the last set and he hurried forward just as the two elder turtles caught up. Skidding to a stop, Leonardo took in a deep breath.

Raphael. Damn, if anyone had thought Raphael was mean looking before. The red-banded turtle stood at his cell gate like a caged animal, face twisted into a snarl and his one good eyes glaring heatedly. A dirty, grimy patch sat where his other eye had once been.

"The hell..." Raph backed away at the sight of the three turtles and his one eye ticked over the sight in front of him. After a long pause, he snorted derisively. "Great," he snapped. "Just what this world needs – _two _Leonardos." He raised both hands. "You might as well leave my green ass in here."

"Stop being so dramatic," Leo rolled his eyes and passed yet another security card through the lock. It opened with a beep and Mikey pulled it ajar. "Look, I'll make this short and sweet. I'm here from another dimension. We all need your help."

"Yeah, go fuck yourself," was his brother's reply.

Leo barely stifled a furious growl.

"Told you he wouldn't be any help," his counterpart said from behind. "Raphael stopped caring about anyone but himself a long time ago."

"Shut your damn holier than thou mouth, Leonardo! Ain't nobody told you to come here and help me! I was getting' out on my own!"

"Yeah right," Mikey folded his arms off to the side. "They were about to put you down like a wild animal." His eyes flickered over his elder brother's hunched form. "Not that it's far from the truth."

Leonardo stared as the three brothers prepped to fight, each radiating animosity in nearly tangible waves. He, on the other hand, could scarcely feel anything aside from disbelief. Then something else welled up inside of him. Disgust.

"Shut up!" he yelled suddenly, the argument between his alternate brothers coming to a rapid halt. Leo turned his blazing glare to them all in turn. "Are you telling me this is what our family is now? Are you seriously going to sit here and threaten each other when you have more important things to do?"

"Important things to do? Is that what you came all the way here for, little Leo?" Raphael stepped out of his cell and straightened to his full height, shoulders thrown back. "Order us around? Well, I got news for you. I stopped takin' orders from you a long time ago."

"This isn't about who's giving the orders and who's taking them," Leo refused to back down. "It's about fixing everything you let fall apart." Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"It ain't our fault what happened with the Shredder. We tried to stop him -"

"I'm not talking about Shredder," Leo countered in quiet, low tones. "I'm talking about this family. I'm talking about you three." He pointed, his eyes fierce. "What is _wrong _with you? What in the hell makes you think you'd rather be these three broken, awful pieces than the team you were before?"

"You don't understand," Leo's elder self said heatedly. "You still have _everything _in your timeline."

"I don't know everything that happened to you three," Leo admitted no less vehemently than before. "But you don't know what's happened to me, either. I _absolutely _know what it feels like to lose your family. To lose Donnie, in particular." His voice wavered and he fought to keep it still. "I know what it's like to watch Master Splinter lay at your feet, dead for all you know. To have your family laid out before you like a cemetery plot. Nothing but names and memories."

He swallowed tightly.

"But apparently I know something you don't. And that's what it feels like to get those things back."

He turned his shell to the elder brothers, his eyes focusing blankly at the Foot clan symbol high above the cell door. "I know you're angry. And you're bitter. And you're sad." He turned to face them again. "But there is nothing – nothing! - more important than this." He tossed his hand out at them.

"We fight together. We die together. And you disgrace everything we ever stood for if you believe anything different." The three elder turtles glanced at each, sullen and quiet. Leonardo turned away from them.

"Fill Raphael in," he commanded. "And let's find out what Shredder knows about my little traveling companion."

* * *

"Dude, check this out."

Leo peered over the shoulder of Mikey as the orange-banded turtle clicked a few more buttons on the computer. "I think Shredder's got your magic wand or whatever."

"It's a staff," cut in Leo irritably.

"Mmhm, whatever." Mikey tapped a few more keys. "April taught me some code-breaking. I'm no whizz, of course. Buutttt..." a screen popped up on the computer. "No reports of weird-o dragon activity. Still, if Shredder's keeping that staff thingy, I bet I know where it is."

"If I don't really get to fight a dragon," Raphael groused from behind them. "I am gonna be super pissed off."

"You will," Leo promised as he straightened. "And you might even get in a few shots before he eats you."

* * *

They crossed several corridors and labs before finally coming to an outdoor area. Mikey said it led to the tower that housed Shredder's confiscated items, all contraband taken from the general populace. "Anything that could be used for defense. Or entertainment. He's basically against fun and breathing," muttered the turtle. The four turtles crept along the outside wall and made their way towards the door.

"Halt!"

The four turtles whipped around in unison, weapons branded and eyes narrowed. A line of uniform Foot soldiers stepped forward, guns raised. Overhead, one of the Foot helicopters hovered nearby and created an air of unrest in the dirt and debris that littered the ground.

"I had thought I was mistaken..." came a voice from behind the line of soldiers.

Leonardo felt bile rise in his stomach, but he remained firmly where he was. In the line with his brothers, hands tight on his katana. The row of soldiers parted and the heavy clinking sounded, step-by step as Oroku Saki emerged in the flesh, no doubt aged but well-hidden behind his helmet.

"... But here you are. The turtles, still willing to crawl out of the sewers from time to time."

"_Shredder_," snarled Raphael at his side. "You sorry half-robot son of a bitch."

"Watch your tongue, mutant," a voice said scathingly from the side. Leonardo almost dropped his weapons, his insides twisting into a painful coil. To his right, he felt his counterpart tense up, a soft noise of distress escaping him. When Karai stepped forward, Leo turned his head away for a moment.

His counterpart, on the other hand, stepped forward and lowered his swords.

"Karai, stop this. There's more going on here than you know."

"How many times do you have to sing that same song before I shove it back in your throat?" the woman mocked. When Leo looked back to her, she stood only a few feet apart from his elder self. The other Leonardo gestured with one hand.

"This is going to be over soon, Karai. All of it. You have one last chance. Please!"

The woman in question looked over the elder Leonardo with a long, unreadable stare. Then she turned back to Shredder, her lips taut. With one last glance at the Leo's counterpart, she stepped away and moved to Shredder's side.

"This is the day we kill them," she said resolutely.

"Yes, daughter." Shredder's blades appeared with a metallic clink that pulsed through Leonardo's blood in a horrifying way. He'd hoped never to hear that noise again. The turtles readied themselves, a line of fury and frustration. Several feet away, Shredder laughed hoarsely.

Leo fought to block out the offensive noise. "I killed you once, Shredder. I'll do it again." He raised his weapons. Shredder tilted his helmet, mismatched eyes flashing.

"Tonight," he began grandly. "I dine on -"

_Crash. _A pair of massive jaws swept in out of nowhere and snatched Shredder around his middle, cutting off his battle cry in mid-gurgle. With three great jerks of his head, Drako tossed the screaming man back and forth before clamping down one last time on the body and effectively snapping it in half.

"HAMATO!" Drako yelled, spraying blood over the shocked onlookers. "WHERE'S MY STAFF?"

"Holy _shit_!" shrieked Raphael.

"Father!" Karai cried out from the side, rushing forward to attack the dragon creature with a despairing cry. Drako snapped his head in her direction and crushed his snout into her side, slamming her into the ground with a loud thud. Stomping over her form with a heated snarl, he opened his mouth to unfurl a stream of flame.

The elder Leonardo appeared in a flash and snatched up Karai's form just before fire burst onto the spot.

Leonardo let out a strangled noise of disbelief. "Okay, guys!" he called out unsteadily. "New target! Kill the dragon!"

"That thing just took out the Shredder!" Mikey yelped. "I don't want to kill it, I want to give it a hug!"

"GIVE ME THE STAFF!" Drako snapped his blood-soaked jaws just a hair's breadth from Michelangelo and the turtle tumbled back, barely landing on his feet.

"Okay, nevermind!" Mikey rushed in with Raphael and the two pounced on Drako's wild form. Leonardo shook his head with a slightly hysterical laugh and joined them. When Drako's taloned hand slammed him back into the earth, he rolled up into a standing position and found himself next to his alternate self.

"Where's Karai?" he asked, and the elder nodded his head.

"She's unconscious, I got her away from the fight."

"Good, let's get this over with." The four turtles jumped and fought, each rolling and sliding in turn to keep out of reach of Drako's fierce jaws or open-mouthed fire.

"Get me up there!" Mikey shouted and Raphael spun, holding out a hand for his little brother. Mikey leaped into the open palm and Raph pushed him skyward. With a quick spin, Mikey landed on the back of Drako's neck, making the dragon thrash furiously.

"I'm no cowboy, but I think I've got at least 8 seconds up here!" exclaimed Mikey gripped the neck and whipped out his chains, looping them around Drako's jaws in an effort to keep them closed. Drako let out a deafening yell and slammed himself into the building. The brick wall shattered and fell with Mikey disappearing through the gaping hole left behind.

"Mikey!" Leo's alternate self shouted.

A spiked tail came racing through the air at Raphael but Leonardo's elder self rushed forward, countering it with a katana. "Thanks," Raphael said uncertainly.

"Not going to let you die just when you're being useful again," the elder turtle smirked.

"Smart ass," Raphael grinned.

"Hey guys!" the orange-banded turtle stumbled out of the ruins of the building and held something up. "Is this the magic wand?"

"Mikey! Get that away from here!" Leo shouted frantically, but it was too late. Drako spotted the Daiymo's staff and rampaged towards it, burning his way through anything that stood in his path. Mikey turned tail and ran, hopping over a ring of fire and then throwing his arm back.

"Catch!" he called out.

Leonardo pushed himself into a full-run as the staff hurled through the air in what felt like slow-motion. Then it stopped, pausing overhead. Leo's eyes widened.

"Oh, no."

A white light flashed overhead, sending everyone ducking under their hands. A portal ripped open above them and the staff disappeared. Drako let out a furious scream and dove through the portal after it, even as the gaping dimensional transport began to draw everything on the ground into its vortex.

"Grab onto something!" Leo shouted. "It's trying to pull us away!"

The turtles scrambled for leverage, with Leonardo's alternate self finding the unconscious Karai behind a pile of shifting boxes and tugging her into his grip. One arm clenched tightly around her waist, he looked to his younger self and they locked gazes.

"I have to go," Leonardo told his brothers even as he fought to keep standing, the pull from the portal insistent. "I have to stop Drako." Mikey and Raph clung to building beams nearby, close enough to look upon their younger brother with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Will you guys be okay?" Leonardo asked, raising his voice over the sound of items being sucked up and drawn into the portal. He looked to the unconscious woman in the elder Leonardo's arms.

"I think..." his other self said, looking first to his brothers and then down at the woman in his grip. "I think we'll finally be okay."

Leonardo felt a breathless smile take hold.

"I think so, too." He took in a deep breath and nearly choked on it. "Keep each other close."

"We love you, bro!" Mikey's voice rang out over the deafening noise and Leonardo gave his two brothers one last watery smile. "I love you guys, too." He let go of the post holding him to the ground and turned, ready to face the unknown dimension head-on.

* * *

Author's Note: Almost 20 pages. Holy hell.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so excited for these upcoming chapters. Also, new readers! So exciting. Just a little sidenote – I've been going back and editing my previous chapters for grammatical, punctuation and wording errors. I encourage you to re-read them, if no other reason than because it would make me feel better. I get blinded by my own story sometimes and it's weeks before I notice certain mistakes in my writing. Thanks for looking beyond my lack of editing skills.

So I have a special request for you all. I have a song for this chapter and I highly encourage you to listen to it, mostly because it's the song that inspired me to write this fic. Corny as it sounds, it really _fits _this entire story and I feel like it's very important. It's called "My Love" by Sia and it's easy enough to find on youtube.

If you can hear that song and NOT think of Leonardo, I would be really baffled. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

None of Leonardo's landings thus far had been all that dignified and this one was no different.

"OOF!" As soon as his feet crashed to the earth, Leo's knees buckled beneath him and he toppled head over heels, tumbling down the side of a grassy hill for what felt like a comically long time. When he finally came to a stop at the bottom, he let his limbs drop and he simply stared at the sky.

"Ow," he muttered to himself.

Groaning, Leonardo pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced around, one hand reaching up to rake the grass and dirt off his head. Birds chirped overhead and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the air around him pleasant and warm. It was a welcome relief, a stark contrast to where he'd come from. Even better, Drako did not appear to be anywhere around. He knew it should be in his best interest to have Drako nearby – how else were they finally going to finish this?

But he was exhausted. And no doubt that stupid dragon felt the same.

Pushing himself to his feet with a wince, Leonardo squinted at the rolling hills in the distance. He nearly choked at what he saw. _Oh thank god, _he thought with a loud exhale. He was back in Japan! The village down below was a spitting image of the one he'd left behind, even though it was obviously not the same by the shape of the area around it. But at least he was close. And that meant -

"_Teishi_!"

Leonardo froze, his eyes wide even as he nearly let out a bark of startled laughter. Hearing Japanese again made his heart swell. Thank _god. _

"_Anata ga doko ni iru ka, ninja o teishi!" _the sharp female voice snapped, and Leonardo felt the distinctive tip of a blade pressing into the back of his neck. With a grimace, he turned around slowly, hands held in the air, ready to deliver his name and go on his merry way.

However, the firm hand at the end of the blade was like none he'd ever seen before. And the person-sized _cat woman _wearing traditional Japanese clothing wasn't anything he'd ever seen before, either. Leonardo's eyes widened. "Whoa," he said outloud, though he quickly backpedaled when the fierce-eyed woman advanced on him. Leo quickly spotted a tiny creature cowering behind her but he could only glance at it, because the woman pressed the sword to his throat and he stiffened. "M'am, I mean you no harm -"

"What are you doing here in the _geishu _districts?" the cat woman growled. "Are you with the _neko_ clan?"

Leonardo shook his head, "No, no. Look, I'm not from around here -"

"You come from other lands, then?" the woman didn't seem appeased. If anything, her eyes blazed with even more fury at his denials. "You have come from far away! You wish to harm my Lord Noriyuki!"

Leonardo stared as the tiny creature behind her appeared once more, blinking large eyes up at Leonardo with undisguised fear. Leo balked. "You mean _the bear?" _he asked incredulously, gesturing towards the child-like panda in elegant robes, cowering behind her calves.

The cat woman growled softly, "Enough talk! You carry the weapons of a ninja and therefore you are a creature of deceit! Prepare to defend yourself, ninja scum!" She raised her blades high, ignoring Leo's scowl and protest.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" he cried out, but he barely had a moment to prepare before the woman's blades came at him in a flurry of motions, causing him to hurry into a backwards flip and brandish his own weapons. His muscles _ached _and he was positively famished, but no amount of arguing with this strange woman seemed to be doing him any good. Whatever she knew about ninjas, it wasn't good.

_Clang! Sing! Ka-taang! _

Heaving under his plastron, Leonardo parried with the swordswoman and quickly discovered she was no joke. Every motion was precise and swift, packing more strength than he prepared to fight in his current condition. He didn't want to hurt her, but as the fight continued to escalate, he realized he might be more concerned about his own safety than hers.

"I'm not -" _Slash. _

" - here -" _Clang. _

" - to fight!" _Zing! _

Leo knocked one of her swords away but the cat woman returned the favor, backing him into a small shack. His shell slammed into the wall and the woman's blade fell on him, leaving him no choice but to block the blow and hope his strength held up. His bones felt like ash and his limbs like paper, everything threatening to dissolve under the crippling weight of exhaustion and hunger.

"I will keep my lord safe at all costs!" the woman told him, her strange feline features clenched with determination. "You will not best me, ninja!"

Their blades made unpleasant scraping noises as they battled out the strength of their arms and wills. Leonardo fell to one knee, his shell rough against the wall of the shack. He breathed in deeply, fighting to gather the power he needed to push her off and get away without chopping off her head. But he was losing, every inch of his body pulling in on itself with growing weakness. And then -

"_TOMOE!" _

A third blade cut through the air and the weight dropped away from Leonardo's blades, causing him to fall slack against the ground and crumble under the uselessness of his arms and legs. When he looked up, the vision in front of him blurred and danced. Still, it was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Usagi," he whispered weakly.

The rabbit ronin turned and dropped down in front of him, white-furred hand moving to his face and tilting it up to meet his gaze. "Leonardo-san!" he exclaimed, flashing his friend a relieved smile. "I worried you were lost to us." With a quick glance over his shoulder, Usagi helped him sit up and then stood. "Wait here a moment, my brother."

Turning back to the cat woman, he observed her for a moment. Then, to Leonardo's hazy surprise, the rabbit sheathed his sword. The cat woman looked furious but she didn't attack Usagi, instead sliding her own weapon back in its hold and folding her arms. "Usagi-san!" she snapped. "What is this? You defend ninja, now?"

Usagi held up both hands in a placating motion. "This warrior is my friend," he told her firmly. His words were cordial enough, but even Leonardo's dazed mind could detect a hint of warning. "He is not from our land, nor does he belong to any of the ninja clans within it. He is not a threat to you or your lord."

Leonardo slumped over again and blinked slowly. Now that he wasn't fighting for his life, even just the idea of resting against the ground for a moment had a drugging effect on him. "Oooh," he said from behind the pair. They both turned to look. "This is _Usagi's _world_..." _he sighed deeply in a vain effort to get more air into his body.

"I was confused," he finished tonelessly.

Usagi's lips twitched at something of a smirk before he turned back to Tomoe. "I'm taking him back to the village on the other side of the portal..." he told her, and the two talked of something more but Leonardo lost focus. Because as he looked out over the grassy hills, his head limply lying against his shoulder, he spotted something sticking upright out of the ground. Instantly jarred into alertness once more, Leonardo pushed himself up.

Usagi turned quickly, "Leonardo-san! Where are you going?"

"It's... It's – Look!" Leonardo scrambled to stand, his weak limbs moving by sheer will power alone as he practically crawled over to spot, Usagi and Tomoe hot on his heels. Before them, staked into the ground like a fence post was the Daiymo's staff.

And no Drako to be found.

"It is the staff!" said Usagi excitedly. "Leonardo-san, did you defeat Drako?"

"Not... quite," the turtle winced. Usagi moved to his side and looped one of the Leonardo's arms around his neck, pulling him to a standing position. Reaching out tentatively, the samurai wrapped his hands around the staff and yanked it up from the ground. He turned it over in his hands.

"So Drako is here in this dimension, looking for this staff," Usagi sighed, even as Tomoe rounded the pair and fixed them both with a dark glare.

"Drako is here? In our home? Usagi-san!" she glanced up at Lord Noriyuki, seated on a picnic blanket nearby and nibbling on something out of a basket. "We cannot have that maniac in our lands!"

"He is after this," Usagi waved the staff. "We are going to stop him, but Leonardo-san needs to rest. So long as Drako still requires the staff, he will not bother with anyone else." Usagi frowned deeply, "But if he takes it and figures out how to work it to his advantage, his power will be something to fear in _all _dimensions." Tomoe grimaced and gripped her blades with one trembling hand.

"I understand," she replied with a nod. "Take the staff and this... ninja," her eyes narrowed on Leonardo but she remained civil enough. "I will have other guards from Lord Noriyuki's estate out looking for the creature. If we find him, we will do our best to defeat him. If we cannot, we will at least slow him down."

Usagi nodded. "If he figures out the staff isn't here, he will know to come to our village to look for it. The portal to Leonardo-san's world is the only one in this area. He will not need the staff to use it," he told her and Tomoe nodded once more. She glanced at Leonardo, who could only lean heavily on the rabbit at his side and offer her a tired smile.

"You fight well," he told her earnestly.

Tomoe's lips quirked with satisfaction at the compliment, try as she might to disguise it. "And you as well, despite your state. I suppose if I must spare the life of a ninja, it should be a friend of Usagi-san's." She smiled at the rabbit. "He is an ally of our proud house and I know his honor is without question." With one last bow, she bade them good-bye. "I will do everything I can to aid you in defeating Drako," she promised.

Usagi smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

Though it had been daylight when they left Usagi's home dimension, it was well past sunset when they passed into Leo's home dimension. Leonardo struggled to walk on his own and, after falling a few times, Usagi threatened to carry him bridal-style to the village unless Leonardo let him help. With that potential embarrassment looming, Leo let Usagi pull his arm around his shoulder and together they ambled back down to the familiar row of houses and fields.

"You have been gone for three days here," explained Usagi. Leo winced. Three days. God only knew what had happened in that time. When Usagi saw his expression, he chuckled and patted Leo on the plastron. "Do not worry. No attacks. Everyone is safe."

As soon as they crossed the threshold into the village, Leonardo spotted Hiroshi up ahead. He was sitting on a fence post, his hands idly turning his _jutte _and his expression drawn. With a quick glance at Usagi, Leo pulled away enough to lean on the railing a few feet away from Hiroshi. "What're you looking so sad for?" he managed a breathless grin at the young man.

Hiroshi's head shot up and his eyes went wide. "Leo-san!" he hopped off the fence with a yelp and rushed to his friend, engulfing him in a firm hug. "Usagi-san, you found him!"

"I did," the rabbit nodded. "I'll let you in on more of the details later. Until then, he needs -" The excited chatter came to a stop as the other two men paused, each looking just down the path to a figure stopped in her tracks. Leo looked over Hiroshi's shoulder and warmth rolled over him, pressing strength into his limbs.

"Ame," he smiled.

"Leo-san," she murmured, her eyes wide and glassy. Hurriedly shoving away the basket of vegetables in her hand, she closed the distance between them in a flash and wrapped her arms around the startled turtle's neck. He squeaked, straining not to send a nervous glance in Usagi's direction.

Touching a hand to her back, he allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy her closeness, her soft scent bringing him more comfort than anything he'd ever known. "I am so glad you are alright," she whispered, and he felt a tremble run through her body under his hand. Reluctantly, Leonardo pulled away and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Come," she said, grasping his hand. "You need to rest and get checked over for injuries."

Hiro waved a hand, "Uh, Ame-chan? Perhaps we should tell him -"

"Not now, Hiro-kun!" admonished Ame.

"But the others -"

"We can speak of it later," the tiny woman said firmly, tugging Leonardo away from the protesting young man. Usagi followed closely, ready to help support Leonardo's weight up the stairs of the home. Ame moved in front of them, taking a servant aside and giving orders before she joined them both in Leo's room. Leonardo all but collapsed into his bed.

"Ame," he smiled, despite himself. "I'm not that injured. I'm just exhausted and -"

A plate of hot food appeared in Ame's hands and she set it in front of him, causing his eyes to grow wide. "... _Starving._" He dug into the food with relish as Ame moved around the room, finding new clothes for him and making tea. Usagi sat on the edge of the bed with Leonardo, his dark eyes watching Ame for a moment before he looked back to the turtle.

"I will let you rest for now. Guards will take up posts on the village entrances once more. If Drako returns, we will know of it. I doubt he will waste time in the mountains again. He will know we have the staff," the rabbit said.

Leo nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food. "We can defeat him," he said quietly. "I know we can."

"I agree," the samurai smirked. "We have the staff. He has nothing."

"Except fire," pointed out Leonardo with an eyeroll. "And majorly threatening jaws. And talons. And a huge spiked tail. And all the rage that comes from a lifetime of bitterness. But besides that, yeah, he's got nothing."

Usagi waved a hand dismissively. "I've faced worse," he said mildly.

Leonardo laughed, the food taking hold of him at last. Now that the gnawing hunger was leaving him, he knew he'd be asleep within minutes. Ame stepped out of the room to retrieve some medicine, leaving the pair of warriors alone. "Thank you," Leo murmured sincerely. "You saved my life. More than once." To his surprise, Usagi's dark eyes took on a hint of sorrow.

"You should have let me come with you. You pushed me away when the portal took you."

Leonardo pressed his now empty bowl away with a fingertip, his eyes low. "I didn't know if I'd ever get back. I couldn't do that to you," he waved a hand at the room, indicating the village outside its walls. "You have people here who care about you."

Usagi tilted his head, his gaze peculiar. "As do you."

After a moment of silence, the ronin stood. "Get some sleep," he commanded. "We will watch for Drako." Leonardo watched Usagi rise and opted not to say anything further, instead peeling off his sodden yukata and tossing it to the floor next to his bed. When he glanced up at the door, he saw Usagi pause.

"Good night, Leonardo-san."

Leo slowly relaxed into his bed, his eyes to Usagi's. "Good night," he replied. Usagi leaned over to the candle near the doorway and blew it out, eclipsing the room in darkness only an instant before Leonardo fell asleep.

* * *

No attacks came in the night.

Leonardo slept for nearly 12 hours, waking only a few times and then falling back asleep. It wasn't in his habit to oversleep – not by a long shot – but his body refused to accommodate him in this instance. His only comfort was that Drako was probably equally put-out. It was mid-afternoon by the time he rose and began stirring around, truly feeling invigorated and rejuvenated once more. He took a long bath and dressed in a clean blue _haori _and black _hakama_ pants, taking the time to re-wrap his hands and feet. At dinner, he sat down with Usagi and Hiroshi, as well as the entire Kiyoshi family and told the story of his absence.

He glossed over the details about the universe where he'd met his brothers, hoping no one would notice the change of tone he could do nothing to alter. Down the low table, he made eye-contact with Ame and knew instantly that she wasn't fooled. Something about it made him smile softly, knowing he'd have to try harder than that to keep anything from that girl.

After they'd finished eating, Leonardo left the chatter of the table behind and stepped outside onto the veranda. His mind swirled with thoughts, images folding over and over onto each other, building up to an impossible height. He dropped his head to his chest, eyes closed as he battled against the heavy feelings in his chest.

"There you are," the familiar words filtering through his thoughts and bringing to mind much more pleasant memories under the _sakura_ trees. Lifting his head, Leo glanced to his side as Ame came to a stop next to his shoulder. The night air felt cool and the wind occasionally stirred tendrils of jet black hair that brushed her face, loose at her temple. Leonardo reached up a hand and tucked some of the hair behind her ear. The simple touch spoke volumes between them.

Leo murmured in reply, "Here I am."

Lips lifted in a soft smile, Ame reached down and took one of his much larger hands in her own. "Follow me. I wish to show you something." Together, they left the canopy of the Kiyoshi home and journeyed across the village, ducking under fences and hurrying through fields of crops. Leonardo felt a bit of anxiety at being out of the village – what if Drako returned and spotted them first? - but Ame was insistent, as always.

And when they finally came to a stop, Leonardo could see why.

Outside the relative uniformity of the village, the mountains came to life in a way only nature could manage. Their stop found them in an area Leonardo had never seen before, and as they came closer, he heard the rushing sound of water. "I have found and climbed nearly every waterfall on the island," Ame told him in a mischievous whisper. "My father does not like me going out so far by myself, but I cannot help it. They are so beautiful. They call me here." Raising her free hand to point, Ame gestured towards a staggering series of waterfalls, four in total. Each sat high above the other, facing in every direction and pouring fresh, crisp water into a wide river below. The moon sat high and full above the tallest, and from their angle it looked as if it rested right on the crest of the cliff.

"I have never been to the top of that one," she admitted woefully. "It is too high for me to climb. But I know it must be beautiful up there."

Turning his head to look at her, Leo swept his eyes over her features and felt himself smile.

"You know, I don't have much to offer you in the way of gifts," he told her quietly. "But I think I can help with this one." Pulling her along behind him, Leonardo reached to his belt and pulled out a sliver of metal. As Ame looked on, he raised the contraption and its side jumped out with a click. _Thwack! _The grappling hook soared into the air and snatched the high rocky cliff above, just to the left of the raging waterfall.

He looked back to Ame and held out an arm, eyebrow raised. "If you think you can handle it," he smirked.

Ame's lips parted in surprise and she looked up at the high cliff wall, her eyes shining. Biting her lip for a moment, she gave him a quick grin and nod. With that, she hurried into his outstretched arm and looped her own around his neck. When he started to climb, she let out a startled giggle and tucked her face into his neck. "Hold on tight," he told her, only releasing her when he felt he was at an angle to support her. Hopping up the wall, Leonardo worked them both up the length of the high cliff.

Halfway up, Ame peeked over Leo's shoulder at the distant ground and let out a little squeak.

Leonardo snickered. "I thought you did this all the time," he grunted, glad for Ame's tiny little weight. After being beaten down yesterday as he was, he might not have managed to climb with anyone who weighed anything more.

"Never this high!" she giggled, braving yet another peek.

After several minutes, they neared the edge of the cliff. The water toppled over the rocky edge so nearby, it sprayed them with its cool mist and the noise was enough to drown out either of their voices. Leo readjusted his stance and curled his left arm around her once more. "Hold on!" he called out over the noise. Ame laughed.

"What?" she asked loudly, fighting to be heard over the noise.

But instead of replying, Leonardo simply grinned and took three powerful steps up the remaining length of the cliff wall, spinning them both over the edge and landing soundly on his feet. Ame shrieked in surprise and then fell into a fit of laughter, her wobbly limbs all but wrapped up in Leonardo's. "Oh, my!" she pressed a hand over her chest, a wide smile firmly in place. She gripped both of his arms in delight. "Leo-san! I was so afraid! Oh, it was so wonderful!"

Leo laughed and wrenched his grappling hook free, closing it with a snap and sliding it into his belt once more. When he managed to look away from her elated expression, his eyes fell on the moon instead. "Wow," he said in wonder. Ame followed his gaze and let out a contented sigh.

The moon sat round and massive just behind them, so bright and vivid it lit up the entire area. From the spot they'd left behind on the ground, Leo could imagine what they looked like, two tiny silhouettes against the backdrop of white, nothing more than shadows. Turning back to the waterfall, Leonardo moved to its edge and felt the cool droplets rush up to meet him. Reaching back with one hand, he drew Ame to his side and nodded in the direction of the other falls.

"It is everything I wanted it to be," she murmured.

It was true, the landscape below was more remarkable than anything Leonardo could have imagined. And yet it paled in comparison to the vision at his side, her features captivated and her lips parted in admiration. He watched her for several minutes, each silent and still. Then, without hesitation he reached forward and drew her face to his, their lips meeting in gentle, delicate motions before growing deeper. Leo felt Ame turn and press further into his embrace, her tiny hands finding his neck and curling there. When a soft sigh sounded between them, Leo blinked open his eyes only to close them again when Ame stepped forward, prompting him to pull her flush against him.

Everything in his body raced and jumped, every nerve standing on end when he held her this close, knowing no one was here to stop them. Head tilting, Leonardo buried himself in the feeling she gave him, the sensations that came with her hands on his neck and then further down his arms, pushing up under his sleeves and curling over his bare biceps. When his hands reached up to her hair, he realized it was only lightly bundled and he brushed away the tie, letting it fall loose and into his fingertips.

Their lips parted and Leo's mouth found her temple, planting feather-light kisses down the length of her jaw and then onto the pale skin of his neck. The sound that escaped her when he did this was as heady and commanding as any battle cry and his arm pressed her tighter to his body.

She responded by reaching up a hand and tilting his chin back up, standing on her tiptoes to press a heated kiss to his mouth once more. The effect was electrifying, more startling to his mind and body than anything he'd ever known. The smoothness of her skin under his fingers was intoxicating, something altogether different than the fleeting touches from before.

And yet all of these sensations, all these wonderful feelings he tried to wrap himself up in were no match for the curling anxiety in his stomach, the cold facts that crawled into his mind and chased away her warmth. Leonardo pulled away with a strangled noise, his eyes still closed.

"I – Ame, this isn't... this isn't fair to you," he whispered. When he re-opened his eyes, he found her watching him carefully, her lips parted and her head tucked close to his.

"Leo-san," she murmured, reaching a curled finger to draw along his cheek. "What troubles you?"

Leo swallowed tightly, and when he spoke his voice was barely more than a murmur. It trembled in a way he'd rarely heard, but he needed to speak, he _had _to say it even though his heart screamed at him in protest. "I have to return to New York," he told her in hushed tones that wavered with every syllable. "I can't let this continue, knowing I have to leave. It's not fair to you. You deserve... more." His fingers moved to her face and cradled it in his large palm.

"I can't _stay_ _here_ with you," he told her, pain lancing him with every word.

Several seconds passed in silence and Leonardo's eyes remained closed, only the gentle touch of Ame's fingers at his jaw proving to Leonardo that she was there still, listening to him grieve for something that had never been. When she stepped closer into his arms, he felt her turn her head so that her lips brushed his cheek. As she spoke, he felt every whisper against his skin.

"I know," she told him softly "... but there is something you should know as well."

She tilted her head down and Leo's mind traced the movement of her lips along his skin, the darkness behind his eyes fading away to the outline of her silhouette and nothing else.

Ame continued tenderly, "From this day forward, no matter how far you go ...whenever you journey to that dark place in your mind where you carry all of your _heavy_ burdens," her lips brushed his, "... you will find them halved_... _for I will be there with you."

A choked sound escaped Leonardo unbidden and his grip on her tightened. When at last he managed to re-open his eyes, he found Ame waiting with her forehead pressed to his. Their eyes met and a strength he had neverfelt guided his hands up to Ame's hair, twisting into the locks and pulling her to him in a fervent kiss that declared to him in no uncertain terms that the emotions he'd thought were lost to him had a place in his heart, body and soul, now and forever.

When Ame responded in kind, her arms looped high around his neck and her fingers clenched in the fabric of his _yukata, _there was no force living or dead that could have stopped the way he felt, nothing that could have rivaled _this. _The sound of rushing water nearby disguised the rustling of fabric as it fell to the ground, gasps and growing louder and more heated with every passing moment.

And when they were both bare, using only each other as cover from the world, they found that neither of them minded at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This story is drawing to a close! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Has quite a lot to it!

As always, thank you for anyone who reads, reviews or favs. Or all three! I'm currently going through all my old stories and re-editing them for formatting/grammar issues. I appreciate any and all feedback on these. One of the reasons I love writing is because it changes every single day. A chapter never reads the same way twice, a character's voice takes on new and more vivid tones and scenery gives you new details with each passing glance. I love it too much not to share.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Leonardo and Ame finally made it back to the Kiyoshi home.

Slipping through the doors with hushed whispers and occasional giggles, Leo took Ame to her door and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll see you..." he paused, grinning as he glanced at the sunrise breaking the horizon through her window. "... in about an hour."

Reluctant to let him go, Ame caught the fabric of his collar in her fingers and gave him one last kiss. Her lips nipped at him playfully, her dark eyes dancing. "Sleep well," she teased in a murmur. Drawing back with one last smile, she slid the door closed between them, and Leo turned to creep down the hallway to his bedroom. However, his hasty retreat was cut off by a tiny but formidable figure in rumpled sleep clothes and messy braids.

"Yuiko," Leo stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Ame's youngest sister. The diminutive girl of seven tapped her foot, one eyebrow raised in a comically high look of suspicion.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, too loudly for Leo's liking, and the turtle hurried forward and dropped to his knees in front of her.

He flashed her a quick smile and a placating pat on the head. "Nothing," he whispered back. The little girl squinted and glanced at Ame's door, her eyes a little too sharp. _These Kiyoshi women_, Leo thought. Cunning as they were adorable. "Okay," Leo prodded her arm. "Candy. All the candy. All yours."

"Mm," Yuiko tapped her chin. "No sharing with sisters?"

"Nope, our little secret." Leo pointed at Ame's door. "Just like that. Got it?"

Yuiko, the wily little thing she was, flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded. Satisfied with her blackmail, the little girl held out her arms to Leo to coerce him into one last bit of sacrifice in exchange for her silence. Rolling his eyes, Leo scooped her up off the floor and walked her back to her room.

"Sneaky little thing," Leo said to her in hushed tones, smiling at Yuiko's giggle.

"I was not the one sneaking," she whispered back.

* * *

Leonardo only got a little over an hour of sleep and yet, when he awoke, he felt lighter and more rested than he had in a long time. He'd talked more about his life, his worries and his thoughts to Ame last night than he had to anyone in his entire life. If she'd thought it was an unusual or morose way to spend her time, she'd never given him a single indication of it. Her thoughtful, fluid responses to him had been gratifying and illuminating, singling out the roots of many of the things he'd simply never taken the time to evaluate on his own.

Of course, there had been more to their evening than simply _talking. _

And that might have been the other reason for the air in his limbs, the bubble of light under his plastron that hadn't been there before. It stayed with him all through his trip back to his room (after dropping off the treacherous little demon Yuiko) and lingered through his brief sleep. As he set off the next morning, even the idea of using the day to plan for Drako's inevitable invasion wasn't enough to deter his mood.

Stepping around the corner of the home and seeing Hiroshi talking to Usagi, on the other hand... Well, he very nearly turned around and headed back inside. Unfortunately, Hiro spotted him and waved him over, leaving Leonardo no choice but to buck up and continue forward. Steeling his resolve, Leonardo tried to be sensible. _Usagi won't know, he won't know, he won't know. oh god – Play it cool, Leo. What would Captain Ryan do? _

"Hi Us-_agi," _Leo's voice cracked.

_DAMN IT. _

The other two men stopped their conversation to stare at him oddly. Hiro's lips quirked at an obvious attempt to stifle a laugh, whereas Usagi simply looked bewildered. Leonardo cleared his throat quickly and tugged on his obi. "Good morning," Usagi said after several moments of silence, an eyebrow raised. He shook his head at Leo and turned back to Hiroshi. "We were about to go and eat breakfast. Come with us."

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Hiroshi cut him off. "Where were you last night?" his friend asked, arms folded. "I was looking for you everywhere."

If looks could kill, Kin would be in the market for a new husband. Leo shrugged nonchalantly. "I was around," he said at length.

"I looked in your room," Hiro pointed out. "And all around the village. Where else could you have been?"

"I'm a ninja," Leo said slowly, fighting to remain casual. Perhaps he was trying a little too hard, because Usagi's sharp gaze settled on him suspiciously. "Sometimes, you can't see me."

"But, really – I mean, I looked -"

"Hey," Leo interrupted. "I saw Kin a minute ago. She said you forgot to do something."

Hiroshi paused, brows furrowed. "What? I haven't..." his eyes went wide. "The cabbages!" Turning swiftly, he darted away without another word, apparently in pursuit of a cabbage-related task. Satisfied, Leo turned his smirk back to Usagi and then fought not to take a step back under the older rabbit's astute gaze.

"Leonardo-san..."

"I better go help Hiro," Leo pointed. "See you around, Usagi-san!" And with that, he darted off after Hiroshi and out of the samurai's sight.

* * *

By the time Leonardo caught up with Hiro – and kicked him multiple times in the leg for not knowing when to keep his mouth shut – it was nearing mid-morning. He and Hiroshi had just finished working on their weapons when Ame appeared, looking as beautiful and put-together as ever. It made Leonardo's heart race, particularly when she sent him a smile he remembered from his first day in Japan, now deeper and richer in his heart than anything he could think of.

"Hello Ame-chan," Hiro said languidly, twirling his jutte and then sliding them into their holders. Glancing at Leonardo, he smirked and opened his mouth to speak. However, a distant rumble cut him off and he glanced up, brows knitted together. "What is that?"

The trio glanced across the length of the village. For a moment, they saw nothing. Then it appeared, speeding down the length of the unpaved road and leaving a trail of dirt and dust in its wake. Leonardo's hands froze at his sides.

"Please..." he said when he found his voice. "_Please_, tell me that's not what I think it is."

Ame and Hiroshi joined him at his sides, each looking in all directions but Leonardo's face. "Guys," Leo looked to the two of them. "I'm serious. I'm going to have to mental break-down unless one of you tells me this is a hallucination."

Hiroshi fidgeted, taking a carefully measured step back from the turtle. "Now, Leo-san," he said in placating tones. "You _did _get sucked into an inter-dimensional portal. We were a little worried!"

"We did not know when you would be back!" Ame lifted her apologetic gaze to Leo's, lips pursed in her best imitation of remorse. When Leo only stared, she immediately dipped her head in Hiroshi's direction. "Besides, it was mostly Hiro-kun's idea."

Hiro made an aghast noise. "She is a _liar!" _he yelped, pointing at Ame just as the rampaging vehicle cut down the last length of the unpaved road, drawing the stares of the amazed villagers. When the brightly colored van showed few signs of slowing, Leonardo felt his dread grow.

"Oh my god," he muttered.

The obnoxiously-colored minivan at last slid to a stop, twisting no less than two feet in front of the tree in a blazing speed that left it briefly on two wheels before the other two dropped, a whiny and metallic crunch chasing away the last of Leonardo's doubts. The covered window yanked back and a curly head popped out.

"LEE-OH-NARDO!" shrieked Melanie.

* * *

Leo glared at Ame and Hiro.

Apparently having drawn the attention of the villagers, one of the young men Leonardo often trained sidled up to the door and flashed Mel a winning smile.

"Ooh," he said with a grin. "I like American girls."

Mikey's head popped out of the adjacent window. "Well – _TOO BAD!" _he exclaimed, startling the young man into falling over. Mel laughed wildly and threw open the door, tumbling out with Mikey just as the side-door to the van slid ajar. Raphael was the first out, his green eyes wide.

"Leo!" he called out, running over and snatching the brother in blue up in an aggressive hug before he dropped him again. "We thought you were gone, bro!"

Stunned, Leonardo could only blink stupidly as April ran out next and jumped to snatch his neck in a hug. "Leo," she beamed at him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" One by one, the others all left the van – and it was all of them, Leo realized with growing horror, his anxiety returning full-force to rest underneath the near-constant sense of disbelief. His family. In _Japan_. All of his brothers – Donatello was there, smiling but keeping his distance - Mel, April, Casey and Aniyah. All standing right in front of him, tired but happy, glad to see him. Belatedly, he realized his brothers were all wearing varios bits of mismatched clothing, all with hoods to cover their faces when necessary. Mikey's was a blue hoodie with a skateboarding logo, something he was almost certain belonged to Mel.

Donnie's zip-up hoodie had the _pi _symbol on the front. Raphael's was something about one of his rock bands, and he kept tugging at the sleeves with an irritated grunt.

"What.. What are you guys _doing _here?" Leo asked, amazed. "I mean – This is dangerous!"

"Dude," Raphael rolled his eyes. "We're not about to let you fight a crazy homicidal creature on your own. I mean, what kind of brother would I be? Lettin' you get all the glory like that." He snorted. "Just isn't right."

"'Specially not something as freakin' metal as a dragon," Casey cut in. "Couldn't live with myself if I'd passed that up."

Leonardo groaned and then settled an incredulous look on Aniyah and Melanie. "And what are you two doing here? You don't even fight!" he said, exasperated.

Aniyah folded her arms. "Hey! I'm two months away from being a registered nurse, thank you very much!" she tapped her temple. "Medical support, yo."

Melanie waved a hand, "And I'm the get-away driver!" She nudged Hiroshi and whispered very loudly, "I'm always on the wrong side of the road anyway, so this place totally works out for me." Mikey patted her head proudly.

"We're a team," Donatello stepped forward. "We work best when we're together."

A strange tightness formed in Leonardo's throat as he took in the sight of them, all standing with no trepidation, no fear. They'd come all this way for him, and even though he burned with fear at the thought of them traveling all this way only to put themselves in horrendous danger, there was no denying the relief that came with seeing them again. It was a difficult concept to wrap his mind around, his eyes scanning their faces and finding things both familiar and unfamiliar. Why hadn't he noticed the different way April styled her hair, or how Mikey stood straighter and taller than ever before? So many things he missed and yet, as he looked at them, he realized he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of what his family had to offer.

Maybe that meant he had more to offer too.

Slowly turning back to Ame and Hiro, Leo saw that Usagi had now joined them, his careful gaze on the newcomers with more than a hint of curiosity. Exhaling in disbelief – and laughing a little, despite himself – Leo gestured to the motley crew in front of him.

"Well guys," he said with a smile. "This is my family."

Pointing at each in turn, he introduced his brothers first.

"Raphael," he said as he motioned. "Michelangelo. Donatello."

Off to the side, Hiroshi huffed. "_Why didn't he give you Japanese names?_" he exclaimed, waving an arm grandly. "Hamato! You're all Hamato! I refuse to even try!"

Snickering, Leo introduced the others. They bowed in turn, April nudging Casey in the ribs when he forgot. Leo turned to his Japanese friends, a strange sense of pride overtaking him when Ame stepped forward and swept into a respectful bow.

"I am Kiyoshi Ame," she said in her sweet voice. "I spoke with you on the telephone, April. You are all welcome in our home."

She glanced at Leonardo and the two exchanged a quick look that didn't go unnoticed by April. Meanwhile, Mel was staring unabashedly at Usagi, who had obviously noticed her but was too polite to say anything. Leo rolled his eyes and motioned to Mikey. The orange-banded turtle snickered and placed a hand over Mel's mouth just as she sucked in a deep breath to unleash the torrent of questions she'd obviously been building up over the last 20 seconds.

"Mmmphggs," she said instead, flashing Mikey a Look.

"This is Miyamoto Usagi," Leo came to stand next to his samurai friend and the two met eyes once before Leo looked back to his brothers. "The greatest swordsman I've ever known."

"You give too great a praise," the rabbit said modestly.

Glancing back at his brothers, Leonardo took in the sight of them for a long moment before he shot a meaningful look at Ame. As always, she understood. "Come," she said, taking April by the hand. "You must all be tired and hungry. I will take care of you." The others shuffled after her but Leo held up a hand as his brothers passed.

"Not you three," he said, twitching his fingers in a beckoning motion. "You're with me."

Groaning, Mikey waved good-bye to Mel and the turtles fell in behind Leonardo. Raphael snorted. "Man, and here I thought I'd missed ya," he smirked at Leo, clasping him tightly on the shoulder. Leo led them through the courtyard and up the veranda, through the door that led directly into his bedroom. He slid it shut behind him as his brothers dispersed, checking out his living area with wide eyes. Donatello inspected the intricate wood-working and the ancient furniture, his lips parted in wonder.

Leo watched them for a moment without speaking. He'd become so accustomed to his surroundings. This room really felt like his, personal and distinct, complete with more belongings than he'd even had at home. Mikey plopped over onto his bed. "Ooh, soft." When the youngest brother caught Leo staring, he blinked his innocent blue eyes. "What?" he asked, lifting his arm and peering at it as Leo had been.

"Nothing," Leo said quickly, looking away.

"I am so freakin' ready to get this shit off," Raphael snatched at the sleeves of his hoodie, but Leo shook his head with a small smirk.

"Too bad. You gotta wear clothes here," he said, moving over to his trunk and nudging it with a foot. "There's plenty of clothes in there, more comfortable than what you're wearing." Next to him, Mikey peeked curiously at the fabric, his blue eyes wide and round. Raphael scowled loudly and muttered something that sounded like _mmf – ckin – stupid. _

Taking in a deep breath, Leo observed his brothers in silence for several moments. Briefly, his mind flashed back to the alternate dimension he'd met their doppelgangers in, the one where Donatello had been nothing more than a bittersweet memory. Glancing at his purple-banded brother, Leo let his thoughts flow freely. When Donnie caught him staring, he immediately looked away.

"Alright, guys. I don't know how much Ame told you on the phone, but this is serious. We've got a real problem here, and it could come down on our heads at any minute. We need to be prepared," Leo said firmly. The authoritative confidence flooded his veins in a way it hadn't in years. It liberated his heart from the heaviness that had enveloped it and the sensation was unreal.

His brothers came to attention, all eyes on Leo.

"So what's this thing's problem?" asked Raphael, arms folded.

Leo leaned against his trunk. "He has a grudge with Master Splinter." To which his brothers responded simultaneously.

"Who doesn't?"

"That's new."

"These guys need a club."

Leo said with a nod, "He's also after a very powerful weapon, one that we have here in the village. If he gets it, we're all toast. Our objective is to stop him before that happens."

Raphael smirked. "So... total beat-down? No rules?"

Leo curled his fingers on the edge of his trunk and remembered what it was like to fight Drako for the first time. He looked up at his brothers, blue eyes cool. "No rules," he confirmed in quiet, steely tones. His brothers drank in the seriousness of his words. "Get him down. Kill him." Thinking back to the destruction Drako had caused on the village Leo had come to love so much made his jaw ache with the intensity of his clenched teeth. "He's not walking away from this again. I won't let him."

The others nodded. Leonardo let his words settle over them for a moment before he pointed to Donatello, his brother straightening in response to the motion. "Donnie, I want you with Hiroshi. Get the east entrance of the village secure and double-check on the solar panels. If Drako attacks at night, I want to have the full advantage." Donnie nodded sharply.

"Raph," Leo looked to where his brother stood near the window. "You, me and Usagi are going to take up the main entrance to the village. Get weapons to the villagers who can fight, prepare for Drako to come in that way."

A quick glance to Mikey. "Mike, get Mel and help her organize an evacuation. I want her to use the van to get as many of the villagers out of here and off the island as possible. I don't want any more casualties of Drako's wrath," said Leo. Then he paused, adding casually - "Make sure Ame goes, too. Tell her I said to leave."

Mikey blinked, his eyes darting to the other two. "Why don't you ask her?" the younger brother asked. "I mean, I will. It's just – She's probably gonna ask for you. She doesn't even know me."

"Just make sure she gets in the van and off the island," Leo stood away from the trunk with a little more force than necessary. "If I tell her, she'll just try to talk me into letting her stay." And that was the last thing he needed, that wily woman trying to outsmart him into keeping her close by.

Raphael smirked. "Sounds like she's got you whipped, Leo."

"She does not," Leo protested with a dark glare at his brother.

"Mmhm," his brother snickered, and Leo wondered briefly why on earth he had missed the stubborn jackass that was his brother. He knew, of course. But still. "Look at that, guys! Leo got himself a little girlfriend while he was here!"

"Just be quiet and do what I told you!" Leo huffed.

Raphael held up his hands, still smirking. "Okay, okay. Geez, calm down." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's not like ya' slept with her."

Leonardo's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with color.

Silence pervaded the room for one agonizingly long moment as Leo could only stare at his brothers' slack-jawed expressions. Then Raphael and Michelangelo burst out laughing, causing Leo's jaw to click shut. Off to the side, Donnie kept quiet, his eyes averted.

"Holy – sh – it," Raphael doubled over with laughter.

Mikey forced himself to stand, braced on Leo's dresser. "Dude, Master Splinter's gonna kill you!" he grinned with delight. Leonardo growled, his face hot and flushed.

"Shut up, Mikey," he hissed. "You and Mel -"

" - play Scrabble when I go over to her apartment, and if you ever tell Sensei anything different, I'm totally pleading the fifth!" Mikey called out.

Donatello raised a brow ridge. "I'm impressed you even know what that means, Mikey."

"Heh," Mikey brushed off a shoulder. "Law and Order: SVU, suckas."

"Whatever," Raph waved a hand, before going on smugly, "Donnie, you and April are just as bad. And when we get back home, I'm gonna be an _only child._"

Leo dragged his hands down his face before he slapped a heavy palm down on his dresser, the noise jolting his brothers into silence. "Be quiet!" he snapped, fighting to rise over the peak of his embarrassment. Stupid brothers. Had he really missed them? Right now, he wanted to punch them all in the face. "Go do what you're told."

Grumbling, his brothers moved to exit the room. Turning his shell to them, Leo leaned heavily on the dresser and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and allowing himself a moment to silently chant his mantras of peace. Several seconds ticked by in quiet, but Leonardo knew without turning that he was still not alone.

Straightening slowly, Leo spoke without turning around. "Something you need, Donatello?"

His brother hesitated and then closed the sliding door. Raphael and Mikey were both gone, Leo knew. It was just the two of them. He'd avoided this situation for a very long time. Even now, he barely squelched the urge to leave the room and instead remained rooted to where he was, his eyes on the pristine wood of his chest of drawers. He thought Donnie might leave without speaking, afraid to voice whatever concerns he had. But when he did speak, it wasn't what Leo had expected.

"You know it's okay for you to care about that woman, right?"

Leo's eyes shifted to the side, his lips parted as he struggled to process the question-that-was-not-really-a-question. Burning with an anger he thought he'd vanquished, Leo stepped away, his back still to his brother. "No, it isn't," he responded at long last. His voice was quiet.

"Why not?" asked Donnie, following him a few steps but remaining close to the door.

Fingers curled at his sides, but Leo refused to look Donatello in the face. He focused on an indistinct section of wall, just near where his bedroom opened onto the veranda. "Because I have to go back to New York," he answered flatly. Donnie shuffled closer.

"So invite her back to New York," he said simply, his voice lifting in a painfully hopeful way unique to Donnie. Leo could hear his tentative smile and, despite his best efforts, the image of it flooded his mind's eye. Leo sighed, wondering why they were having this conversation.

"To do what?" he asked caustically. "Be the girlfriend of a mutant she can't even go out in public with?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Ame deserves more than that."

He caught Donnie's figure out of the corner of his eye. "April and Mel seemed to do just fine," pointed out his brother with a smile. Anger welled in Leo's chest.

"April and Mel do without a lot and you know it," came his sharp retort, and he instantly regretted it.

He didn't need to see his brother's face to imagine the flash of hurt that crossed it. Finally turning to face Donnie, he frowned and fought to keep from turning away. It was so hard to look at him, sometimes. To see that x-shaped scar on his plastron.

"I'm sorry," Leo murmured. "That was unnecessary."

Donnie's lips lifted in a sad smile. "It's okay," he said with a nod. "It's nothing I haven't thought a thousand times before." He waved a hand. "You know, once I even made April a flow-chart. It had all the potential men she could date, just from her Economics class. It even included career possibilities, mortgage rates, credit scores..."

Leo raised a brow ridge.

"And you know what she said when I showed it to her?" asked Donnie.

Leo fought not to grind his teeth. "That you have too much time on your hands?"

Donnie made a face. "She said_._.." he went on pointedly. "... that she was insulted I had so little faith in her ability to make her _own_ decisions." Leo's lips twitched with dull amusement. That was April, alright. When his brother approached, finally closing the space between them, Leo turned his shoulder to Donnie and kept his eyes low.

"Leonardo," implored his brother firmly. "You are _taking _this woman's choice away." When Donnie's hand touched his shoulder, Leo nearly flinched. "Just ask her," the other turtle went on softly. "Just try." Silence stretched between them as they each remained, unmoving and unyielding. Eventually, Leo stepped away.

He said tonelessly, "Thanks for the advice."

When Donnie's hand dropped away, Leo moved to leave the room. Then, his brother spoke again, the familiar tones colored with misery.

"Leo... Are you still angry with me?"

The leader in blue stopped in his tracks, his eyes trained on the door in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to fling the door open and leave the room, to escape the discussion he'd been avoiding for years. To leave the possible confrontation behind. To push it further away, sweep it under the rug. He wanted to escape.

He closed his eyes, ready to do just that – and then something inside of him flipped.

"_YES, I'M STILL ANGRY!" _Leonardo smashed both closed fists down on his dresser and turned to face the shocked Donatello, his features twisted into a snarl. As soon as their gazes met, Leo's anger cracked under the strain of a sob that pushed its way to the surface.

"But not at you," he choked out, his body trembling and his eyes dropping to the floor. He sucked in a shaky breath, his hands still clenched. "Not anymore..."

As Donatello edged closer, his features pinched with concern, Leonardo closed his eyes and pulled as far away as possible. When he looked back to his brother, everything inside of him felt scarred, heavy and ugly.

"_I_ gave you permission, Donnie!" Leonardo shouted, startling his brother into taking a step back. He swallowed another sob, feeling any semblance of control he'd had left pour out of him in floods. "You came to me that day and _I _told you to go to Shredder! Not Master Splinter! _ME_!" Staring down at his hands, Leonardo curled them to his plastron, tight over the space where his heart splintered and cracked.

"And I saw you getting worse. I saw you losing your grip, I knew something was really, really wrong. But I still didn't do anything!" raged the eldest turtle, his knees screaming in protest at supporting his weight, suddenly too weak to do anything. "I let you keep going, because I kept thinking -" Leo's voice broke. "I thought... maybe you could keep it up for a little while longer, maybe it would be okay. We could end this – finally, once and for all, we could finally end Shredder and get Karai back. We could save our family. We could _win."_

The two turtles locked gazes.

"I admit it. I wanted Karai back so _much _and not just for me, but for Master Splinter. I wanted him to have his daughter back," sobbed Leo, tears he'd stored for such a painful length of time making their belated, fevered escape. "I didn't want to admit defeat. And so I let you keep on, even when I knew it was bad. I didn't stop you. I didn't help you."

Leo broke away from Donnie, his body curled over the edge of the chest of drawers. His mirror balanced precariously nearby. "It should have never gotten to that day in Shredder's lair," his voice trembled violently. "It should have _never gone_ that far." He closed his eyes, but tears pushed their way through and dotted the wood beneath his fingers. A soft noise of despair cut off the rest of his words.

Out of the corner of his mirror, Leo saw Donatello reach up and run a three-fingered hand over the X-shaped scar on his plastron. Reminders of Leonardo's katana, cutting him down in the aftermath of an intense battle. And then...

"Leonardo," Donnie whispered in wavering tones. "Why did you kill Karai?" Lifting his head, Leonardo blinked away further tears and swallowed. He thought before he answered, though there was really no need.

"Because Shredder was beating me," he whispered, shame blanketing his tones. "Because I knew if he won, he'd kill what was left of my family." More tears, silently blazing twin paths down Leo's cheeks as the turtle turned his eyes to the ceiling. "And because I knew losing his last link to Tang Shen would be more than he could take."

Leo's words grew quiet and dull. "You were about to blow up half of New York City, Donnie." His eyes slid to his brother's. "What else was I supposed to do?"

Donatello's head dropped in despair, his shoulders hunched and trembling.

The two turtles remained that way for several minutes, each reliving and rehashing the horror in their own minds and hearts. It was a fruitless endeavor, but in the end, perhaps it was more necessary than either of them had ever realized. When at last Donatello opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a voice shouting from outside.

"Leo! Donnie!" It was Mikey.

Before either of them could react, the youngest brother slid open the door in a rush and beckoned them outside. "You guys might wanna see this," he said.

Then he darted away.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Mmm, delicious emotions and angst. Also short.

* * *

Leonardo practically flew outside.

Something in Mikey's tone had his heart racing, and Donatello followed closely behind, no less anxious. The others had drifted back outside, Usagi standing close by. As Leo came to the courtyard where the others gathered, he heard a muffled shout.

Hiroshi stepped into view, looking angrier than Leo had ever seen him. Clutched in his hand was the collar of Kenichi, and when Hiroshi came to a stop, he tossed the growling man to his knees and raised his _jutte. _"Tell them what you told me," he commanded flatly.

Kenichi glared over his shoulder at Hiroshi, his dark eyes moving to the gathering of people around him. He was surrounded on all sides and yet he looked to Leonardo. Something else shifted behind his gaze, and his sneer slowly fell away. His body radiated hostility and yet when he spoke, it was with quiet, unoffensive tones.

"You must take your family and leave, Hamato. Immediately."

Leonardo raised a brow ridge, his shoulders tight as he stepped forward, away from the line of others. His brothers hesitated nearby, uncertain of who Kenichi was or his significance. Usagi, on the other hand, stepped closer to Leonardo and remained silent.

"You've been trying to get me to leave since I arrived," Leo said, unimpressed. "What's so urgent now?"

Kenichi scowled. "What is urgent is the impending arrival of Drako. If you and your kin do not leave this island, he will kill _all _of you. Even if it means his own death, he will do his very best to wipe your clan from existence," he gestured to the other turtles and Leo tensed, the urge to step defensively in front of them nearly overwhelming him into action. "Now that you are all here, you will incite him into a fury you will not be able to contain. Leave, for the safety of your family," continued Kenichi emphatically. His fingers curled tightly over his dirt-covered knees. He continued in tones that were nearly begging, imploring in a way Leo hadn't heard before. "Leave before Drako arrives, or it will be too late for your family."

"What do you know of Drako?" Leo asked, his eyes narrowed. "How can you possibly know what he plans to do?"

Kenichi hesitated, his jaw firm. "I know this..." he said, his voice low. " … because I brought him here."

Behind Leo, Usagi made a noise that could be described as nothing less than a snarl. Leo held up a hand to him in a subtle gesture and stepped forward, dropping low to met Kenichi's gaze. The man looked up to him reluctantly, his body seething and forlorn at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Kenichi?"

The other man made a hiss sounding between his teeth as he looked away. "It started several months ago," he said without looking at anyone. Each word came struggled out of him like a writhing worm from the dirt. "I was hunting in the mountains, near the portal when I happened upon his staff. The Daiymo's staff." Kenichi shook his head, his eyes closing briefly. "I did not know what it was, but I knew it was powerful. So I took it and hid it away, guarded it with the spiritual power of the temple. But then... Drako found me. He'd lost the staff through the portal when he'd escaped from the Daimyo's dimension. He found me and demanded to know where the staff was."

Leo remembered the battle in the village. The shadow creatures scrambling for the temple, unable to pass the barrier.

"He was weak from the fight with the Daimyo, but he was still a powerful ally. So I made him a deal," Kenichi continued. "I... asked him to use his shadow warriors to attack the village, just enough to frighten it." Hiroshi stepped forward, his eyes hard.

"And yet they killed dozens of our people. And what of the bandits, Kenichi? Did you coerce them into killing us, too?"

"Drako grew tired of our agreement," Kenichi spat. "He began using his warriors to possess the bodies of bandits. He knew his otherworldly creatures could not bypass the spiritual measures I had in place. Mortal bodies, on the other hand..." he snorted. "As soon as he was done with them, he destroyed them so they could not speak of his location."

Leonardo remembered the suicides. So it wasn't the bandits committing them - merely the specters inhabiting their bodies. The blood on Drako's hands was reaching staggering proportions. Kenichi's face twisted into a grimace, pain lancing his features. "As time passed, he grew more and more impatient and out of control. I tried to stop him. I did not want anyone to get hurt. Only frightened, so that Kiyoshi-san would call for help."

Leonardo shook his head, disbelief rolling over him. "But why? Why scare the village into calling for help?" Instead of answering, Kenichi raised his gaze over Leo's shoulder and glared hard at something behind him.

"He wanted me," said Usagi, his words low and feral in a way Leo had never heard from him, barely-controlled rage causing a vibration to his voice and movements that terrified Leo to the core. He had always imagined Usagi could be terrifying when he wanted to be. Now, he was left with no doubt.

When Kenichi didn't answer, Usagi stepped around Leonardo, his hand tight on the grip of his sword.

"He wanted Kiyoshi-san to call me back to the village. And to do what?" He stepped closer, his dark eyes blazing, even as he kept his words even. "To _kill _me, Kenichi?"

Kenichi stuck out his jaw. "Yes," he said, unabashed.

_Schlink! _Usagi drew his sword, and the surrounding group took a collective step back. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw Raphael take Aniyah's wrist and tug her a little further back. She and Melanie had never seen them in real battle and it showed on their frightened faces.

"Then let us do combat," Usagi snarled as Kenichi came to his knees and reached for his own sword.

Something about the sounds of the blades drew Leo back to the present, this instant, this terrifying realization that Usagi and Kenichi were about to take their swords to one another and it would certainly end in one, if not both of their deaths. And he could not allow that.

"Stop!"

Leonardo stepped between the two men, holding up hands to both. Usagi blinked and then narrowed his eyes, a growl sounding in his throat. "Step aside, Leonardo-san. This is not your conflict, my friend."

"This is not going to help you!" Leonardo said fiercely, remaining where he was. Turning to the rabbit, he took in a deep breath and steadied himself. "Usagi, you have to stop this madness. Right now. We have to worry about Drako, this -"

"He brought Drako is here!" Usagi hissed, unable to take his eyes off Kenichi. "He has killed half our village with his foolishness and pride!"

"I did not mean for any villagers to die!" Kenichi argued from the other side of Leonardo. "Drako told me -"

"You are a _blind fool _for believing the word of a known traitor and liar!" Usagi yelled between clenched teeth. "And you are no better than Drako himself!"

"Stop, Usagi!" Leo commanded more firmly, turning to meet Usagi's gaze fully. "Kenichi knows he made a mistake. He could have run away, but instead he came here to warn us. That has to count for something."

Usagi shook his head, his fingers trembling over the hilt of his sword. "No, no – He is a dishonorable, lying, selfish man without respect!"

"You can stop this right now, Usagi. You can show him mercy!"

"I will show him mercy," the samurai snapped his vision back to Kenichi. "I will leave his sword hand intact when I _toss him in a pit of vipers!" _He lunged for Kenichi but Leo snatched him around the torso, pressing him back with a great deal of effort. Kenichi glared in affronted silence.

"Usagi, just listen to me -"

"_HE IS THE REASON SHE IS DEAD!_"

Usagi's savage shout bolted through the air and left stunned silence in its wake, even Leo's words falling away under the heaviness of the grief that plagued the ronin, the obvious slump in his posture as he pulled away roughly from Leonardo and turned his pained expression to the ground. For a long moment, no one spoke or moved.

"You think I do not know that?" Kenichi said at long last, his every word trembling. His eyes remained downcast, his shoulders pulled forward and his sword hanging low, sharp tip brushing the dirt. Usagi sniffed and refused to look in his direction. Kenichi pressed on, each word becoming heavier and more tangled in anger.

"All I wanted," said the man through clenched teeth. "... was for her to love me _half_ as much as she did you. Even just that much. But she could not."

"You did not deserve her," Usagi turned back to the man, sympathy no where to be found on his features. "You acted without honor."

Kenichi let out a derisive laugh and gestured to the others gathered. "Honor!" he crowed. "Honor speaks the man who sleeps with a woman promised to his brother."

Usagi looked away, though his hostile glare did not dissipate.

"You do not even deny it?" growled Kenichi.

Usagi turned his gaze back to Kenichi. "Why should I?" he asked tonelessly. "It is true." He twisted his sword in his grip, the blade twirling at his side in a manner that was anything but idle. "At least I take responsibility for my actions."

"Responsibility?" Kenichi snarled. "You left, Usagi!"

"To give her a chance to be happy with you!" shouted the rabbit. "And as soon as I leave, you abuse her into running away and she dies, alone on the street like a beggar!"

"That was not my fault!" Kenichi screamed, his face red. "It was you she was running after! It was always you!" Swords raised again and Usagi crouched, the only thing stopping him from running Kenichi through with his blade being the turtle that stood between them.

Blades glinted in the sun, raised high and ready to draw blood.

"I SAID STOP!" Leonardo bellowed, drawing his own blades with lightning quickness and pointing one each at the hostile men. Usagi and Kenichi froze in unison, though neither backed down. Taking in a deep breath, Leonardo spoke. "Both of you are paying for more of this anger and bitterness than you realize," he told them through gritted teeth. "You two were raised as brothers. You _loved _each other. You grew together, you fought together. You are part of a clan, whether you recognize that clan or not. It is not leaving you and you cannot leave it."

Looking to Usagi, Leonardo straightened to his full height and did not lower his katana.

"I've looked into the eyes of a man who has nothing left but hatred," he told Usagi heatedly, his own limbs quaking in a way that echoed of fights long past, battles that were not yet over in his mind. "And I will never let anyone else succumb to that if I can help it."

Usagi hesitated, his chest heaving even as he looked away.

"You are both good men," he looked back to Kenichi. "And you have both made mistakes. You've suffered and lost things, and believe me when I say – I know what it feels like to have that twist at your soul, drag you down even when you think it's over, you think it's gone. But you two are giving yourself in _fractions _to the things and people around you, because every time you think of each other and feel that hate, you are leaving part of yourselves behind."

The katana in Leo's hand threatened to fall and he fell quiet for a long moment. At the tip of his katana, Usagi's face faded out of view and Shredder's appeared instead, misty and ringed in red. Underfoot, he felt the warm pool of liquid that seeped from the serpentine head that lay nearby, lifeless. The knot in Leo's chest threatened to strangle him, but when his vision cleared, his eyes found Donatello standing a few feet behind Usagi.

Their gazes met and Leo exhaled. The world became clear again.

"Killing each other will never, ever resolve the way you feel. It won't get Mariko back. It won't change the way things are," Leo swallowed. The knot loosened, just a little. "If you give in to this and destroy each other – your _brother –_ you will cross a line that can never be uncrossed. And you will turn all of that hatred and bitterness you had for him... to yourself."

The two warriors moved uncertainly. Usagi lowered his arms, though his sword remained in hand.

"There are things in your life that you cannot change," Leo told them, his eyes moving slowly back and forth between the two. "Losing Mariko is one of them." Turning to Usagi, Leo sheathed his katana.

"But losing your brother..." he looked to Kenichi, the other man's gaze low and pensieve. "... you still have the power to change that."

At last, Usagi spoke. His voice was small and unfamiliar. "Leonardo-san... How can we hope to forgive one another?" he asked, his anguished glare looking to Kenichi once more. Leonardo stepped forward and curled his fingers over Usagi's shoulder.

"Gradually," he offered softly.

* * *

He found Donatello near the river.

The taller turtle was bent low, scooping something in the water and studying it in his palm. Leonardo paused behind him, allowing him his inspection. Donnie knew he was there, of course. He glanced over his shoulder at Leo and smiled.

"It's a turtle," he said, showing the tiny creature in his large palm. Leo chuckled quietly and stooped beside him. The turtle was the size of a golf ball, darker than he or his brothers. It wiggled in Donnie's palm until he lowered it back to the water, gently releasing it.

Leo slowly reclined on the bank of the river. Daylight faded around them, warming into oranges and pinks as the sun dropped away.

"You were really amazing back there," said Donnie quietly, turning the same smile to Leo.

In the reflection of the water, Leo studied their two lone figures. Side by side under the distorted ripples, they looked much more similar than Leo remembered. "Thanks," he said, his lips quirking. He let his thoughts settle before speaking again, eyes on the river.

He paused, his fingers curling at his knees. "I needed to hear those words as much as I needed to say them." He looked over at Donnie and his brother shifted towards him, his eyes wide and earnest. "I have been so damn absent," Leo choked out, suddenly buried under the weight of the emotions he'd steadfastly kept at bay. "So gone, so … " he gestured weakly to his body, trying to vocalize how locked inside his own mind he had been.

"Leo..." Donnie's hand reached out and curled over Leo's wrist. "I – I just wanted you back. I didn't know what to do," a tear dropped down the younger turtle's cheek. "I know you think I just – moved on, but I swear to god -"

"I know you didn't just move on," managed Leo. He remembered the screams, the many painful waking hours Donatello still kept at night, haunted and despairing over what he'd done. The nightmares, the bouts of violent memories that sometimes bombarded him at random. Leo had turned a blind eye to it, unsympathetic. But he knew.

"I just," Leo sighed heavily and the effort was draining. "I was just so angry. I blamed you, but I blamed myself most of all. I _hated_ myself for what I did. I felt like I was the monster and you were just the byproduct of my carelessness, my complete and utter failure as a leader and as a brother."

"You saved me," Donnie said firmly. "You saved all of us."

Tugging Leo to face him, Donnie put both hands on Leo's shoulders. "Leo, I wanted to die after I woke up and realized what happened. After I figured out how much I'd hurt our family, how I'd hurt April. I killed people while I was with Shredder, Leo." His brother's voice cracked, his eyes brimming with tears. "I wanted to just – end it all, forget those memories and just give up. But I didn't, and you know why?"

"April?" Leo guessed weakly.

Donnie shook his head. "No," he told Leo resolutely. "I stayed alive because I told myself I could be strong like you, Leo. I could persevere and sacrifice. I could be what my family deserves. Maybe not right now, not tomorrow. But some day, in some way... I knew I had to go on so I could find a way to let you know how much you and your sacrifice _means_ to me." He swallowed, his fingers pulling away from Leo's shoulder.

"I couldn't let all the things you'd done for me go to waste," he murmured. "Even though I thought I'd never be able to mean anything special to you again, I knew I had to try."

Reaching forward with imperceptibly slow movements, Leo wrapped his fingers around Donnie's and squeezed them.

"I'm done giving myself in fractions," Leo told Donnie, confidence enriching his tones. The delight welling in his brother's eyes lifted his heart above the ongoing turbulence in his ever-anxious mind. The knot loosened and disappeared entirely.

_We always knew Donnie kept things working. We just didn't realize that included us. _

Leonardo wrapped his brother up in a tight hug, and his next words were choked, quiet and buried into Donnie's shoulder.

"You _are_ strong," Leo told him in a fierce whisper.

* * *

Author's Note: exhale.

next chapter is last chapter! action action action.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Long last chapter. You guys are everything. Enjoy.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash.

Melanie and Ame began loading up the villagers and transporting them in small groups to the edge of the island, where boats awaited. Leonardo knew it would take several trips to get everyone to safety, but all other travel was done by foot and many of the remaining villagers were elderly or injured.

Donnie and Leo parted ways when Hiroshi ambled up, ready to check on the solar panels. With a brief smile in his brother's direction, Donnie hurried off to the far fields. A quick glance around the main part of the village told Leo everyone else had set to work as well, and the knowledge made him feel lighter.

This would be okay. They would defeat Drako.

He tripped over something, nearly falling to the ground. "What the – Aniyah?" Leo straightened himself and choked back a laugh. His friend grinned at him from the ground, where she sat cross-legged with Ame's two younger sisters, both of whom were continuously running their fingers through Aniyah's braids in wonder.

"They've been doing this for like, forty-five minutes," laughed Aniyah. "They are totally fascinated."

"Glad you're keeping them entertained," Leo smirked. "Try to get them on the next van out, if you can."

Aniyah nodded, flashing Leo a thumb's-up. "Will do, little boy blue!"

Rolling his eyes, Leo side-stepped her and moved to where Raphael stood with Usagi. "As soon as we can get the last van out of here, we need to move locations. I don't want Drako anywhere near the village, even if it's empty," he told them.

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe we have lost enough homes. How many more people are left?"

Raphael glanced up at Mel and Ame, the latter of whom was ushering her younger sisters into the van. "Don't think we got many more," he commented.

The rest of the village felt empty, skeletal. It left the area with a pervasive sense of unease. Leo's eyes flickered over Ame. "That should be the last van," he said, a tendril of dread winding its way up his spine. The sky was beginning to darken into night, and perhaps it was only Leonardo's paranoia, but it seemed to come sooner than usual.

Leo tore his eyes away from Ame. "We need to -"

"Usagi-san!" Three heads turned sharply at the sound of a female voice.

"Tomoe Ame," the rabbit took a quick step forward, his dark eyes wide with alarm. The unusual woman in question dipped into a quick bow and looked to Leo and Raphael as well, a brief hint of surprise flashing over her features before she looked back to Usagi.

Tomoe said stiffly, "I have come through the portal, Usagi-san. Drako is in the village on the other side and I fear they cannot keep him long," she narrowed her eyes, hand tight at her side. "He is coming. And he will be here very, very soon."

Usagi inhaled sharply, "We need to get everyone out, Leonardo-san. Immediately!"

"I will stay and fight with you," Tomoe said with a firm nod. Usagi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not need to. Your duty is to your lord."

"My lord has given me express orders to assist you, Usagi-san," Tomoe informed him stoically. "Drako is a threat to us all. I will fight him with my last breath, if I must." Turning to Leonardo, she dropped her head in small show of respect. "Ninja. You have my sword."

"Thank you," Leonardo said earnestly, though he was quickly cut off by Tomoe's attention shifting to Raphael.

"What are you _staring _at, ninja?" she snapped.

Raphael blinked slowly. "Are you... a fox?"

"By the gods," Usagi muttered next to them, his face disappearing into a hand.

Tomoe hissed between her teeth. "I am a _cat,_" she informed Raphael with a growl, throwing back her shoulders defiantly. "A fact you would know, if you were not blind. _City boy._"

Raphael let out a disbelieving snort. "City boy!" he repeated, affronted.

"Can we just focus, please?" Leonardo cut in, snatching Raphael's shoulder and directing him away from the seething Tomoe. "Jeez, Raph. I can't take you anywhere." By now, the others had gathered and the dark clustered around them. Mel called out from her spot in the van.

"We're ready to head out, Leo!"

Ame hovered near the door, her eyes desperately seeking out Leo's. Pulling himself away from Raphael, Leo moved over to her and steeled himself for the inevitable assault. "Ame, you need to go with Mel and get off the island -"

"I know," she said, her eyes low. She frowned deeply, but when Leo stepped closer and touched her arm, she only brushed her fingers over his sadly. "It will be safer for you if I leave. That is why I will go." Leonardo's lips quirked at a smile.

"You know me well," he said quietly. Not that it took too many instances of his screaming at her in the middle of a crowded village to understand his anxiety at having her in the middle of a fight. Ame touched a hand to his plastron. When she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead, she simply stepped close enough to press her forehead against his shoulder for a moment.

Heedless of anyone who might be watching, Leo pressed a hand to her cheek and inclined his face close to hers. "I'll be fine," he whispered. Ame nodded, her dark eyes lifting to his, glistening with unshed tears. "You have to go." He released her and nodded toward the van.

"Don't worry," Mel smiled from her spot in the driver's side. "These guys know what they're doing, Ame." Pulling herself back into the cab of the van, she opened the door from the inside for Ame and the two girls sat side-by-side. Before she cranked the van, Mikey appeared at her window.

"I'll see you soon, pretty-face!" he told her, kissing her through the window.

Leo watched as Mel caught Mikey's hand before he moved away and squeezed his fingers. "Keep my girl safe," she nodded to April in the distance, standing with Casey, sharp _tessen _in hand. With that, she leaned back through the window and started up the van. Mikey and Leo took a step back as it reversed and then turned, moving down the long stretch of unpaved road that cut through the center of the village.

Leo slipped an arm around Mikey's shoulders, a sense of relief taking hold as he saw them speed toward the village exit. "We've got this, little bro," he told the younger turtle. Mikey nodded, turning his adoring gaze up to Leonardo.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking back to the retreating van. "We – Hey, what the -"

The screeching of tires rang out even at a distance, shrill and nerve-wrenching. As Leo and Mikey watched, the van slammed to a halt that dragged it another twenty feet down the dirt road just before it fish-tailed, spinning to a stop just before the village turned into forest. As soon as it slowed, a daunting stirring in the trees transformed into the cracking and snapping of thick trunks and branches.

An angry roar shattered the quiet of the deserted village, shocking every bird on the island into a frightened, squawking flight that eclipsed the sky.

"_HAMATO!_"

A clawed hand reached out of the treeline, smashing into the ground just to the left of the van. Tires squealed again, this time turning the van back towards the village and tearing off.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted frantically, nearly falling over when Leo grabbed him by the bicep.

Leo commanded, "Get to the others. Tell them Drako is here – now!"

Mikey turned and ran, one last horrified glance over his shoulder to find the speeding van. Leonardo's heart jumped into his throat as he brandished his swords, running straight in the direction of the fleeing vehicle. The ground trembled with every footfall Drako made behind the van, his angry jaws snapping at as he twisted his serpentine body in a wild chase, green eyes blazing. Behind Leo, shouting and running settled under the dim buzz of background noise.

Drako reeled up on his hind legs and waved one great claw, swiping at the van and catching the end of it so that it spun out on the dirt road, lifting on two wheels before dropping back to the ground and immediately peeling out once more. Leo hissed, the familiar, cool calm that preceded battle flooding his limbs and pushing him to his limits, commanding his mind in a way that was driven by a lethal combination of devout discipline and pure instinct.

Just when he was close enough to see Mel's face behind the windshield, Leo jumped and smashed onto the hood, leaping over the back of the van and flying straight at Drako's gaping jaws. "YAH!" Leonardo shouted, bringing down his katana on Drako's snout and slicing through a leathery nostril.

He dropped to the ground in a roll and found his footing in an instant, his eyes narrow and white as he and Drako rounded on one another, the van rolling on in the distance at break-neck speeds.

Drako yowled, eerie eyes flashing with fury. "You will regret this!"

"You won't live long enough to have that luxury," Leonardo snarled in response, his katana tight in hand.

Just then, a rush of wind drew Leonardo's attention and a white blur came to a stop next to him. "Leonardo-san," Usagi growled, his eyes on Drako, blades drawn. "I am offended you drew blood without me!"

Leonardo grunted, his lips set in a determined smirk. "I can't wait for you all day, Usagi."

Drako drew himself up to his full height, blood dripping down his open mouth and staining his razor-sharp teeth, his head snapping to the side when Hiroshi appeared to his left, _jutte_ drawn. "Do not forget me," he called out. "I owe this oversized lizard quite a beating for what he has done to my village."

"Something he will never have the chance to do in _my _home!" Tomoe flashed her swords, her appearance to Drako's right causing him to back away, his tail flicking angrily. "He will choke on the end of my blade before that day arrives."

Kenichi moved around the corner of a home, near Drako's back, his swords in hand. "I made a mistake in trusting you. I assure you... I will rectify that mistake today," he told the dragon creature. To his right Casey appeared with a hockey stick in hand and his mask firmly in place. He cocked his head side to side, fingers dancing inside his hockey glove.

_Tessen_ raised, April drew herself up near Hiroshi, her hair pulled back in a tight braid and her blue eyes set, determined. She pulled back her weapon and glared.

Raphael appeared at Leo's shoulder and pointed a sai at the furious dragon creature. "You might've thought you could beat one of us, but you're looking at a full ninja clan, now." Michelangelo and Donatello moved into view, eyes narrowed and opaque.

The four turtles stood, weapons drawn, shoulders squared.

"Accept your death, Drako," Leonardo told him, moving slowly into a crouch. "Today is the last day you _ever_ see the sun."

The red dragon creature moved back, stumbling into a building and snapping his large head side to side, his tail flicking frantically. "I will not die this day!" he screamed, tossing back his head and breathing fire into the sky. "ATTACK THEM, MY WARRIORS!" And with that, the shadow warriors sprang from the ground, crawling like corpses from the earth and turning pitiless eyes to Leonardo and the others.

"GO!" Leonardo shouted, springing into action. Battle cries sounded on both sides as the turtles and their comrades jumped into combat. Leo burst into a flurry of hits and jabs, his mind an outrageous mix of rage and calm. Slicing through one shadow and cutting low on another, he moved directly towards Drako, undeterred by the other warriors. To his left, Hiroshi turned a quick kick into a slice that sent shadow warrior into a mist of smoke and haze. Usagi was at his side, moving with such speed he was nearly invisible, his jaw clenched and his eyes fierce.

Around him, Leonardo caught quick glimpses of his brothers. Raphael moved like a turtle possessed, his brute strength pushing him from one shadow warrior to the other, never ceasing. Then he drew back, ducking low and Donatello leaped off his shell from behind, only to come crashing down with a heavy slice through the shadow warrior's center, splitting in two.

Two more warriors raced for Leonardo, determined to keep him from getting in blade's reach of Drako, but he twisted to the right and turned, slicing the neck of one of the creatures without so much as a glance back. Then he turned once more, twirling his blade and landing it in what would be the gut of yet another.

Donnie and Raphael raced at a group of shadow warriors and dropped unexpectedly, stunning the other fighters to a stop just in time for Leonardo and Mikey flip over their brothers in perfect sync and unleash a series of shuriken. Five of the warriors shrieked and dissipated.

Leonardo looked across the field of action and met Drako's enraged gaze. "I am coming for you, Drako!" he shouted fiercely, breaking into another run and cutting down anything that stood in his path. Next to him, Usagi jumped high off the wall of a house, spinning his body and lopping off the head of a spirit warrior. He landed near Leonardo and followed him without breaking his speed.

"NINJAS! WITH ME!" Leonardo shouted, and his brothers finished their battles and turned at his command, falling in behind him. They pushed through the last line of warriors and leaped at Drako in unison. Drako tossed out his head, jaws outstretched and teeth glinting, and the war began in earnest.

Mikey rolled under one leg and wrapped his kusarigama at its base, winding the chain around his arm and then taking off in a run. Drako hissed and chomped down at the chain but Raphael and Donatello were already on his neck. "Up here, Mikey!" Donnie shouted, and Mikey tossed up the end of the chain . Donnie snatched it and jumped onto Drako's back, with Raphael leaning far back to strike Drako with his sai. The furious creature thrashed and bit, struggling to stand and falling over once before he finally managed to snag the chain in his teeth. It snapped in two and he tossed Donnie and Raphael off of him with a ferocious yell.

Leonardo used the confusion to jump at Drako's chest and slash with his katana, but the thick hide of the dragon creature resisted his blade and Drako nearly caught him in his jaws, one clawed hand missing Leo's arm by inches. Rolling away, Leo looked up to see Usagi and Kenichi run in tandem at Drako's side, blades high. One struck and then both, drawing blood at Drako's legs. Stomping his foot madly, Drako split them apart and nearly crushed Kenichi, who only barely managed to get out of the way.

More shadow warriors appeared, apparently in endless supply as they overran houses and flooded the streets. Hiroshi and Tomoe fell back-to-back, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of foes. Pushing away, Hiroshi ducked under one blade and then caught another with his jutte. He'd just managed to bat that warrior away when another materialized and threw throwing stars the color of night. They slammed into Hiroshi's shoulder and knocked him off his feet, his back slamming into the dirt. Hiroshi let out a curse and reached up to the weapons still buried in his shoulder, his eyes widening when the shadow rushed over to him and raised its ethereal blade high.

A crate came flying out of no where and slammed into the head of the shadow foe, knocking it away.

Aniyah rushed out to Hiroshi and bent low. "Do not pull that out!" she ordered, jerking Hiroshi's hand away from the weapon. He let it fall away and let out a pained cry, his body lurching as Aniyah ducked to avoid another throwing star. Ripping away his shirt, Aniyah went to work, tying off the bleeding limb and snatching something out of her medical bag. "It's cool, we've got this," she assured Hiroshi breathlessly, dropping flat to the ground to avoid another weapon.

Two more shadow warriors ran up on them and drew their blades, but yet another sword caught them as they descended. Kenichi kicked the warriors away and drove them back. Aniyah sucked in a deep breath and looked back to Hiroshi. "I've got the bleeding stopped, time to move." She hooked his uninjured arm over her shoulder and dragged him away, leaving a trail of blood.

"Casey, to your left!" April shouted, spinning into a kick and smoking out one of the shadows before she let loose one of her tessen, letting it fly in a deadly curve that sliced through a series of enemies and left a trail of angry shrieks in its wake. When she caught it deftly in her hand once more, she pressed on through one warrior and the next, only coming to a stop when something caught her eye.

"Oh, no." She turned, her eyes searching for the turtles. "GUYS! THE VAN!"

Leonardo turned sharply, his blue eyes finding the van carrying Mel, Ame and half a dozen other villagers. It had fled Drako to the opposite side of town but the mountains prevented it leaving on that side. Now shadow warriors descended on it and Drako turned, his jaws letting out a satisfied _chomp. _"Destroy it!" he commanded to his followers. "Leave nothing in this pathetic village alive!"

Behind the wheel, Mel slammed the van into drive once more and yelled back a warning to the others. "Hold on! We're about to fuck some shit up!" The tires screeched and sped off, with Ame letting out a terrified scream in the passenger seat as the van barreled through the crowd of shadow warriors trying to stop it. Thuds and yelps echoed as the van bounced and tossed.

"Turn here!" Ame shouted, pointing. "There is a bridge behind the bushes! It leads to the other side of the river!"

Mel took a sharp right and the van slid into a waiting band of shadow warriors, piling them under its tires and leaving a trail of wispy death behind. Drako yelled out and tore off after the van once more, nearly ensnaring it in its jaws. The van burst through the foliage of the seldom-used path and raced for the bridge, but Drako managed to knock his massive head into the side of the van and it toppled, spilling over onto its side and tossing high in the air.

Leo slid to a stop, his heart seizing in his chest as he saw the van crash over and under, spinning wildly until it landed on its side and continued to slide towards where the ravine dropped off into the wider part of the river. It was a drop of over a hundred feet from the top to the river below.

"NO!" Leonardo screamed, breaking into a run. But a flash overtook him, so fast he barely had time to register it before a kusarigama chain struck out at the sliding van and caught it on its underside, hooking in. Michelangelo curled the chain around his arm but his weight was no match for the van and it yanked him off his feet, dragging him through the dirt even as he refused to let go.

The van cruised through the dirt and came to the edge of the dropoff. Then it tipped over the side, disappearing completely.

Inside the van, Mel and Ame could only watch as the vehicle slid closer towards the precipice, and then suddenly in front of them was only sky and very, very distant forest and river below. Melanie screamed and held up her hands, the front of the van taking a stomach-turning drop off the end before free falling for several feet.

Then it jerked to a stop, slamming against the cliff wall and sending the two girls crashing into the windshield with a painful crack. Opening her eyes blearily, Mel blinked down at the splintered glass beneath her and saw only a hundred feet of air between her and the ground. She froze, her hands and knees on the windshield and the vertical lift of van seats behind her.

Next to her, Ame lifted her head and let out a faint cry. "My sisters," she looked up at the seats and saw them slumped against their seats, conscious but terrified and bleeding. Melanie fought for control of her horrified brain.

"We're dangling," she told Ame in trembling tones. "Hurry, get them out the back door!"

Ame climbed away from the windshield and scaled the seats vertically, pulling out her sisters and the other children and pushing them towards the back of the van, which now hung nearest to the top of the cliff edge. The back door swung open and faces appeared – someone was helping pull them out. Melanie swallowed and fought the urge to look down again. Beneath her, she heard the glass creak and groan. She started to pull herself up – she could feel the van swaying – but something stopped her. One of the younger girls had caught her foot caught under a seat.

Melanie scrambled towards her and pulled with all her strength, but the seat wouldn't come up. The back door of the van was ripped open and Ame cried out someone's name. Mel could see her pushing the smaller children through the back door and into someone's arms.

The little girl wedged under the seat began crying. "It's okay," Melanie reassured her, her own tears not exactly reassuring. "I'm going to get this thing off you," she swallowed yet another whimper and yanked at the seat. The sound of the glass cracking further beneath her sent shockwaves of fear through her limbs. Putting her feet on the wall of the van, Mel pulled as hard as she could and the broken seat finally gave way.

"Go, go!" Mel pushed the little girl up above her and towards the back of the van. She heard shouts – Mikey's voice – but as soon as she moved to respond, the glass beneath her finally lost its fight and fell away. A scream died in Mel's throat as she plunged through the glass.

A rush of air swarmed her and glass rained down on her head, a painful jolt in her wrist making her cry out. Looking up, she spotted a large green hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. Blue eyes met hers.

"Mikey!" she cried out, fighting to stay still so as to not make things harder for him.

The turtle adjusted his hold on his end of the grappling hook and pulled Mel up with a powerful yank of his arm, snatching her around the waist from where he dangled on the side of the rocky cliff face. "Hang on to me, Mel!" he told her, but her body was shaking so badly, her limbs refused to move. Mikey turned his face close to hers and told her in a quiet rush.

"Hey baby, look at me. Take a deep breath. I've got you, but I need both hands. Now _hold on _to me."

Melanie met his gaze and inhaled deeply, moving her arms to grip his neck. Mikey turned and pulled them up the length of the wall quickly, moving them both over the edge and to solid ground just as the strength of his chain gave out with a loud _snap! _The van rushed through the air and slammed into one of the rocky outcrops, bursting with a loud metal crash before it tumbled far away into the distant sea of trees below.

Drako twisted his head at them from several feet away and let out an angry plume of fire.

"Go somewhere safe!" Leonardo appeared and snatched up Mel, shoving her towards the group of civilians. "Get out of sight, go!"

Ame, Mel and the others rushed off with the children and Mikey exhaled next to Leo, dropping his hands to his knees for a moment in which he barely restrained a strangled noise of relief. "LOOK OUT!" someone shouted, just before Drako clambered towards them with razor-sharp claws extended, slamming into the ground and thrashing out wildly. The motion caught Tomoe and Casey, sending them crashing into the wall of a nearby home.

Leo's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, rushing at Drako with his blades drawn. The dragon creature dove to the side and evaded the blade, blood from his fresh wounds spraying the dirt and leaving vile wet pools all around. "I am _done _with you!" Leonardo shouted, cutting at Drako's chest and this time, leaving a gaping wound that brushed the bone of Drako's front leg. He shrieked and thrashed, turning his head unexpectedly and opening his dire set of jaws.

He caught Leonardo from behind, clenching his teeth on either side of the turtle's shell.

"LEONARDO-SAN!" Usagi's voice rang out behind him, but Leo had no chance to think or react before Drako tossed up his head and flung Leo into the sky. His blades flew out of his hands and landed god knows where, and for a painfully long moment, Leo was flying through the air with no choice but to come back to the ground – in what would certainly be an agonizingly lethal manner.

Speeding past the others, past Drako and beyond any of the shadow warriors, Usagi jumped high and caught one branch of a tree, and then another, and another and on he climbed, moving without stopping, his eyes on the rapidly falling turtle until he reached a high branch and leaned out.

Only just in that instant being there to snatch Leo's bicep in one hand, the weight of the drop pulling them both off the branch. Usagi's other arm hooked around yet another limb and the pair arched widely, swinging freely above the ground but no longer making for a rapid fall to the unforgiving earth.

Leo looked up at Usagi, his eyes wide. The rabbit grinned breathlessly. "Was I fast enough this time, my friend?"

"Just in time," Leonardo reached up with his other hand and pulled himself up. No sooner had he steadied himself than the sound of crashing trees and scattering wildlife signaled the arrived of Drako. Before he or Usagi could think of a way back to the open village, Drako's jaws and talons came tearing through the trees, trampling anything that stood in its way.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Drako screamed.

Leo and Usagi looked once at each other before turning tail and running, leaping from branch to branch in the dense forest as Drako tore after them, ripping whole trees from their roots and tossing it aside. The earth around them shook violently and threatened to throw them off course, sending them to the ground where they would surely be crushed. But they raced on, jumping just one hair's breadth ahead of Drako.

"RAGHH!" Drako blundered through an entire row of trees without stopping or slowing, one of his deadly swipes coming so close to Leonardo he could feet it brush his shell. Usagi jumped high above him on a branch and then pointed, chest heaving.

"Leonardo-san! Look!"

Leo swallowed past the dry lump in his throat and when he spotted what Usagi was pointing to, he smirked. "Can Drako fly?" he called out, to which Usagi shook his head. Leo nodded in response just before they were forced to move again, Drako's jaws pushing through two thick trees and snapping right between them, red and muddy with blood and dirt.

Jumping ahead again, Usagi and Leo ran down the length of the branches and criss-crossed with one another, confusing Drako into tossing his head this way and that. Then the dragon creature grew tired of their game and stopped just long enough to tip his head back.

"GET BACK!" Leo shouted to Usagi, just as the dragon let loose a plume of fire from his mouth that split the pair and sent them both diving for cover. Flames caught the trees between them and consumed the underbrush, bursting into life in a way that only flame could. Leo shouted Usagi's name.

"I am fine!" the rabbit shouted back over the flames. "Go!"

Leo reluctantly took off once more, Drako on his heels. The dragon rampaged and roared, seeing only Leonardo in his sights. Leo ducked his head and dropped, swinging on one branch and landing on another. As he came to the end of the tree lined area, he reached into his belt.

Pooling all his strength into one last leap, Leonardo burst from the trees and over the gaping cliff that dropped into the ravine. His legs kicked as he soared over the space, his heart pounding in his plastron as he raised the grappling hook from his belt and it shot out at the rocky wall. It found home in the crumbling crevice top and Leo dropped, slamming into the wall well below the ledge but anchored by his hook.

Drako tumbled out after him, his large clawed feet scrambling when they suddenly lost the steady ground below, finding only air instead. Toppling head over feet, Drako smashed into the opposite rock wall and his neck snapped back, cracking loudly and shaking the entire wall with such force that the rocks above Leo's dangling body began to shift and fall. Clenching his grappling hook, Leo fought to hang on as Drako grappled with the wall and found purchase with his claws. His head was bent oddly, grotesque in its misshapen angles, but the dragon creature continued to try and claw his way up the cliff face after Leo.

The falling rocks from its impact continued to fall, raining around Leonardo and nearly knocking him off the crevice. Drako howled when one hit him and his already tenuous hold on the wall loosened. Everything around Leonardo shook and he took that as a sign to get the hell off this thing.

Pulling himself up as fast as he could muster, Leonardo barely escaped a desperately mad swipe from Drako's claws. Then his foot caught one last rock just before he moved to the safety of the ledge. And that was enough.

Several other rocks let loose and fell down on Drako, smashing him over and over until his grip finally died and he broke away from the wall. Leonardo rolled over the cliff's edge onto his shell and then turned, watching as Drako tumbled all the way down the length of the ravine, his furious screams echoing all the while.

When he landed at the bottom, it was with a disgusting _squelch, _his body pierced by several tall tree tops and crushed under other monolithic rocks, every piece of the once great warrior now damaged beyond recognition.

His mouth still gaping open, fangs cracked and broken, Drako lay dead at the bottom of the wall.

Leonardo panted for several seconds, unable to stand. When he at last managed to look up, it was to see Usagi standing on the other side of the cliff, peering down thoughtfully at the shattered remains of their foe.

He looked up at Leonardo. "I think you got him, Leonardo-san!" Usagi shouted from his spot.

Leonardo stared. And then he laughed, laughing until he was flat on his shell and staring up at the sky.

* * *

When Leo and Usagi emerged from the forest, his brothers rushed to greet him, enveloping him in hugs that took him off his feet. "Are you all okay?" asked Leo, turning their faces over in his mind as he touched their arms and faces, checking them for injuries.

"We're okay," Donnie smiled. He looked to the others. "We do have some injuries..."

"_ITAI!" _Hiroshi groaned and fell back against the side of a house, Aniyah stooped in front of him as she finished up the last of his wrapping. Leo's eyes widened and he hurried to Hiroshi, the sheer amount of blood on the two giving him panic.

"He'll be fine," Aniyah assured him with a weary smile.

Leo breathed out, "Thank you." He curled Aniyah into a tight hug. "You're amazing." Releasing her, Leo turned to see Casey sporting a few injuries of his own, as well as Tomoe wrapping up her leg with the assistance of April. He exchanged a meaningful look with his redheaded friend, glad to see that even though she was scratched up, she appeared to be uninjured.

"Leo-san," came a voice behind him. Leo turned swiftly and spotted Ame, kimono torn and as disheveled as he had ever seen her. But she was alive and smiling and everything that felt great and amazing in life, so he wrapped her up in his embrace and held her close.

"Ame," he murmured, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. He let her go reluctantly, checking on her sisters and then the others from the van. Mel sat on an overturned crate, tucked into Mikey's arms. She smiled at Leo, still shaken but throwing him a thumb's up for good measure.

And when he was satisfied with that, Leonardo took one long look around the village. Many homes were destroyed. The fences were a mess. And the forest was on fire.

"Still a win," he told himself in a satisfied mutter. "Still a win."

* * *

"Last one!" Mikey called out, pulling out the box of supplies and handing it over to one of the villagers. The last cart from Tomoe Ame's home village pulled away, now empty of the food and building materials it had brought to island Leo had called home for the past three months.

_Rebuilding_ was a kind word for what this little village had in store for the months to come. They essentially had to start from scratch, and with less than half its original population. It was a daunting task, but the village on the other side of the portal gate had come through with help. Tomoe Ame had stayed behind to help as much as possible.

Leonardo watched from the veranda of the Kiyoshi home.

While Mikey finished unloading the supplies, his other two brothers tossed the last of their luggage – and Leo's trunk – into the back of a pick-up borrowed from someone offshore. They would all be leaving in a matter of hours.

Returning to New York.

Leonardo's eyes drifted across the courtyard to where Ame stood, her hands sweeping back a tendril of hair from her youngest sister's face. The two shared a smile, talking about something Leo couldn't hear. Just watching Ame's lips move at a distance sent Leo's heart racing.

A few hours. That was all he had left with her.

And yet all he could do was stand and stare, activity on all sides of him but numb stillness keeping him rooted to his spot. After several minutes, someone moved to his side. "You lose yourself under the weight of your thoughts," Usagi said softly, his astute gaze on Leo's face. "Are you anxious of your departure?"

Leo glanced sidelong at Usagi and yet another wave of uncomfortable longing filled him. He would be leaving Usagi behind, too. Folding his arms, Leo closed his eyes and spoke, matching Usagi's calm tones.

"I just... I feel like there's a lot in this village I've only just begun to explore," he admitted. "I almost feel like I'm just... giving up."

Usagi tilted his head in Leo's direction and paused thoughtfully. "You are not one to give up, Leonardo-san." Moving closer, he followed Leo's gaze to Ame. Reaching up a hand, Usagi touched Leonardo's arm.

"My friend," the ronin began. "Do not make the same mistake I did." Leo turned to face Usagi, searching out the older warrior's knowing gaze. Usagi glanced up at Ame and then back to Leonardo. "Do not let your sense of responsibility take precedence over those you love. You will be doing yourself – and them – the greatest disservice."

Usagi let his hand fall away and Leo felt his heart drop with it.

The ronin continued, "You are accountable for your own happiness and well-being, just as much as theirs."

"I – There's nothing I can do, Usagi." Leo looked out to Ame again. "I don't even know what to say."

The rabbit raised a brow. "Then do not say it," he told the younger ninja. "Find another way to express yourself." Leonardo gave this some thought and then nodded.

"Thank you, Usagi-san." He clasped the rabbit's hand in a firm shake that lingered until their hands dropped away. "Will you... Will you ever come back here? So I can see you when I visit?"

Usagi smiled. "I will remain here," he said, looking out over the village. "I think I have spent enough time away. Now, I must help it re-build. And so any time you come to visit, I will be waiting for you."

Leonardo nodded and returned the smile. "Until I see you again, Usagi-san." He bowed deeply and Usagi did the same. With one last meaningful look between them, Leo stepped off the steps of the home and down the winding path.

* * *

It took the rest of the time between his talk with Usagi and his departure to get his words how he wanted them. Then he put them to paper, written in neat, careful kanji. He folded the paper and tucked it into his palm.

* * *

Just before dusk, Leonardo found Ame sitting on the same bench where he'd first seen her.

"Hello," Ame smiled up at him, her gentle features relaxed even as Leo spotted the apprehension behind her eyes. Leo took a seat next to her, his hands in his lap.

"I'll be leaving very soon," he told her. Ame nodded, her small hands curled together on her knees. Leo reached over and took both of her hands in one of his, gently wrapping them up in his fingers. Ame shifted towards him, and her gaze bore holes into his mind and he couldn't speak.

One of Ame's hands freed from his and brushed his cheek. "I am so happy," Ame murmured.

Leo looked up, brows furrowed. "You're happy I'm leaving?" he asked, bewildered. Ame smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm happy you are no longer hurting. That you are free from your pain."

Her earnest tones twisted at his heart. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he whispered, forlorn. He dropped his head and battled against the fear that curdled in his chest. He didn't want to leave Ame. But he had to. He had to return to New York, and he'd known this day would come.

Slipping the note from his bindings, Leo placed the folded paper in Ame's hand.

Before she could read it, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, his fingers moving to the back of her head and his other hand pulling her close. When they parted, he saw Ame's cheeks were damp with tears, and so he brushed them away as gently as he could.

Somewhere in the distance, Raphael called his name. It was time to go.

"Good-bye," Leo managed. Ame pressed one last desperate kiss to his lips before they drew apart, and Leonardo stood. Unable to take even one last glance at her, Leonardo crossed the courtyard and came to a stop at the truck. They'd left a space for him up-front, with most of the others piled in the back.

"Leo-san," Hiroshi put a hand on Leo's shoulder, hesitating only a moment before looping him into a hug with his uninjured arm. "I owe you more than I can say. It is because of you that I have a safe home to raise my family."

Leo's lips quirked. "You did just as much as me, Hiro."

The young man huffed. "I know, and yet I am the one who got stabbed!" he gestured. "Where is the justice in that?" The two laughed together. "You had better come visit," Hiroshi said genuinely. Leonardo nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Hiroshi. I promise."

What remained of the village had gathered to see him off. They waved, joyous that their conflict was finally over, that they could begin to reclaim their lives. Hiroshi stood at the forefront, one arm around Kin, his hand on Nobu's tiny shoulder. Leo couldn't resist a smile at his friend. He waved, his eyes briefly turning up to Usagi. The rabbit ronin sat on a rooftop, watching from his vigilant perch.

When he could procrastinate no longer, Leonardo got into the truck next to April.

She slipped an arm through his and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We're glad to have you home," she whispered to him sincerely. Leo's smile felt forced at first, but when he glanced over the contents of the truck cab – Casey at the wheel, April at his side and everyone else sitting in the back, yelling and laughing, his smile became more genuine.

"Yeah," he leaned against April. "I'm glad to be going home, too."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

"Dude, I don't think you even understand how a grill works."

"Well, it can't be rocket science, if you're using it, Casey!" Raphael shoved his friend out of the way and pointed. "See that? You gotta – No, like this -"

Donnie reclined in the lawn chair on Mel and April's covered patio. "Grilling hamburgers is serious business," he said to Leo. The brothers watched with matching smirks as Raphael and Casey battled it out.

Leo nodded. "Five bucks says one of them flips the grill," he said to his brother, who laughed.

"Well, obviously. But who? My money's on Raph."

"I'll take that bet," Leo snickered. Mel bounced in front of them, her curls jumping with every movement.

"You two stupids better not ruin my food!" she called out, yelping when she nearly tripped over a planter. April caught her arm and laughed.

"I save you from a head injury every single day, Mel."

"And we're all eternally grateful that you let her keep those two braincells," Raphael snickered, earning a punch from Mel that turned into a full-on chase that had them leaping over Donnie and Leo's chairs.

"Whoa, hey -"

"Patio rules say no running!"

Leonardo laughed at Donnie's high-pitched shriek and shook his head., glancing up distractedly when April called his name. Her lips twitched like she was trying to hide a smile, but Leo thought maybe she was just laughing at Mel and Raph. "Hey Leo," she said. "Can you run inside and grab the onions? I forgot them."

Pushing himself off the lawn chair, Leo nodded. "Sure, hang on."

Heedless of April and the others watching him as he slipped through the backdoor of the townhome, Leo crossed through the laundry room and into the kitchen area. "Onions, onions.." he muttered to himself, looking around the counter. He spun a full-circle until he came into view of the living room.

What he saw froze him in his spot.

"There you are," she murmured with a smile.

Leonardo's hands slowly dropped to his sides, his eyes wide and his brain fighting to process the sight of Ame standing in April's living room, dressed in a simple pink skirt and white top, her hands clasped politely in front of her.

"Ame..." he took an unsteady step forward.

The young woman tilted her head at him, her smile growing. "Leo-san. Surely you did not think I could read such a beautiful letter... and not come chasing after you?"

He drank in the sight of her, buried under the wave of realization as it came washing over him.

Then he rushed forward, snatching her behind her thighs and lifting her high with a jubilant cry. Ame let out a startled laugh, her hands dropping to his shoulders as he lowered her to the ground. Her feet had barely brushed the carpet before he wound his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

From the window on the patio, six faces peered with matching expressions of elation.

"Ah-hahaha," Melanie thrust a fist triumphantly into the air. "Success!"

* * *

"Hurry, hurry -"

"Come on, Mikey -"

"Ow, you stepped on my foot -"

"Is it ready, yet?"

April clicked the last button and made sure the stand was ready. "Okay, guys! Ten seconds!" Everyone shrieked, scrambled and giggled to find their places. April ducked in front of the group, falling over once before she found her balance. The others laughed and held their positions in front of the camera.

"Get ready!" April told them as the blinking grew faster.

At the last minute, Leo took the hand that wasn't on Ame's waist and slid it around Donnie's shoulders. Their beaming smiles matched perfectly.

"On three, guys!" April held up a hand and counted down. "Three... two... one!"

"_Kazoku!_" they cried out in unison.

_Flash. _

* * *

Ending Theme: "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

Over and out, guys. :) Keep an eye out for a series of cohesive one-shots that take place after this story! It will be uploaded separately. Love and turtles, my readers!


End file.
